He's Got That Crooked Smile
by Tori Moxley
Summary: After her mother's death, Lila moves in with her cousin Ciel. There she finds her soulmate and discovers a secret she never knew about herself. What exactly is she? A Monarch butterfly, pure and beautiful; or a Black Widow, fierce and dangerous? Sebastian x OC
1. Lila Lily Durless

"In all the years that 21's been here she's only ever had three visitors. Most folk only want adopt babes or tots, though there on some who are willing to adopted a fifteen year old. She's one of the oldest here, the children are very attached to her."

The headmistress explained as she held up the ends of her dirty dress and walked up a flight of stairs and into a small office. A woman in red followed her, grimacing at the her dirty surroundings. "21?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah... well, we give numbers to each of the children that are brought to the orphanage. It's barbaric, but it's the easiest way to keep track of them all."

"Have you ever tried learning there names?" The woman in red retaliated, causing the headmistress to flush slightly under all her thick layers of make-up. She was a heavy-set woman with thick and curly hair that was tied in a knot atop her head; with her dirty dress and heavy make up, she resembled a prostitute rather then a headmistress.

"Only the newer ones are ever dropped off with names, the older children never had names and they never wanted to name themselves. Now, about 21... We think she's around fifteen years old now, she was dropped off on January 17th, so we classify that date as her date of birth, though we don't really know for sure."

"I'd like to speak with her." The woman in red said, standing up so abruptly that the headmistress jumped. "Ahh, yes, of course." She paused as she walked out the door to grab a brass key from the key ring labeled "21" and led the woman in red up a few flights of stairs until they reached a door where a plate beside said "21".

The headmistress knocked first before she stuck the key into the lock, turned it to the left and it clicked as the door swung open. The child the orphanage barbarically called "21" was a rather small girl with dirty blonde hair that was knotted and tangled, her skin was also rather dirty and her green eyes looked wide with curiosity.

"Is it time for lunch already?" She asked in a slightly high-pitched voice, her head tilting to the side and her wide green eyes blinking twice. The woman in red smile and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Right away, she could tell that this girl would be the perfect big sister for her unborn child.

"Not yet dear, this is Mrs. Angelina Durless, she'd like to chat with you for a bit." The headmistress stepped aside and allowed Angelina into the room, where she carefully sat down on the creaking, old bed where 21 sat. "I'll just leave you two alone."

The door swung shut with a loud click. Things were silent for a few minutes, in which 21 would occasionally glance down at Angelina's stomach. "I'm about four months along now. Would you like to feel?" She smiled brightly when 21 nodded eagerly and took her hand and placed it where she felt the babe moving, just above her navel.

"It's such a miraculous event." 21 smiled.

"Do you like children?" Angelina asked.

"Oh I love them!" 21 suddenly gushed, she went on four about fifteen minutes talking about how she would spend most of her time in the infant ward, her hand never once leaving from Angelina's stomach, though Angelina didn't mind.

She was right about her thoughts earlier. This girl would make a wonderful big sister to her unborn child. After about an hour talking with 21, Angelina stood up from the bed, 21 immediately stood up to help her, and she said that she would be back in a few minutes.

After visiting the bathroom quickly, Angelina made her way down all the stairs until she finally found her way back to the headmistress' office. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently until it swung open and revealed the headmistress' heavily painted face.

"I'd love to adopted her. She is an absolute dream and I'd love it if she could become my daughter." The headmistress practically beamed as she began browsing through her desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment.

She wrote down the date and other important things such as the name of the orphanage before she looked up at Angelina's her quill hovering above the parchment. "She'll need a name, do you have any ideas?"

"Just a moment." Angelina said, and she took off again up the stairs until she reached 21's room and pushed the door open. 21 looked up from her worn-out old book with a gasp. "My dear, I'm adopting you, and I need you down stairs for a moment, alright? Come! Come!"

21 followed Angelina down the stairs and into the headmistress' office. "What would you like your name to be, my dear?" Angelina asked.

"Oh!" 21 suddenly flushed. "I... I'm not sure, whatever you wish will be fine with me..."

"Nonsense!" Angelina waved her hand impatiently and repeated her question.

"Well... what would my surname be?"

"Durless, or Barnett." Angelina responded with a smile.

"Okay... how about Lila... Lily Durless?"

"Lila Lily Durless." Angelina repeated and smiled, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue. "It's a beautiful name, my dear. So you are now known as Lila Lily Durless, not "21"." Lila nodded and smiled at her new mother. The headmistress wrote down Lila's new name and gave the piece of parchment to Angelina to sign, and then to Lila.

She found it awkward, yet amazing to sign her signature on the parchment. "Now, go pack your belongings, Lila and you can leave with Mrs. Durless." Lila smiled at her new mother and ran up to her room, she quickly gathered her book and the small tattered pink blanket with bunnies and heats that was found with her when she was dropped off.

She brought this down to the headmistress' office and gave it to Angelina while she went to say goodbye to all the other children in the orphanage. Several of them, who were old enough to understand what was happening, cried and Lila couldn't help but cry with them, but she assured them that one day they would all get adopted into loving families like she had.

After many hugs and kisses later, Lila was inside a carriage with Angelina and she was looking out the window as the orphanage disappeared behind them. "So... do I have a father?" Lila asked.

"Yes. His name is Baron, but you may call him whatever you wish, just as you may call me whatever you wish, whatever you're comfortable with, my dear. He couldn't be here today, but he will meet us at home later."

"Do I have any other siblings?" Lila asked, looking pointedly at Angelina's stomach. She laughed a little and caressed her stomach. "Nope, just this little one."

"Do you have a name? Do you know the gender yet?" She asked feeling excited.

"No and no, I want it to be a surprise."

After a little while, the carriage finally slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Lila moved from her seat to open the door but Angelina pulled her back and shook her head. "You are _Lady_ Lila Lily Durless, my dear. Carriage doors are opened _for_ you."

And sure enough a few seconds later, the driver opened the carriage door and took Lila's small hand in his and helped her out of the carriage. They both helped Angelina out and Lila held her hand as they walked toward the lovely manor.

Servants welcomed they as the walked through the front doors, Lila flushed slightly but continued walking when one of the butlers brought her the stairs and down some hallways before finally arriving at a door where he stopped and pulled it open.

Lila had never seen a grander room. There was a large double bed that looked very inviting and much more comfortable then her old bed, and a wardrobe that was empty (the butler, who introduced himself as Frank) said that Angelina would be stocking it with clothes when she brought back a child), a writing desk, complete with an oil-lamp, a stack of fresh parchment and quills and ink, and a vanity with a looking glass.

Frank bowed as he left the room for Lila to settle in, closing the door behind him after her announced that lunch would be ready in half an hour or less. With nobody in the room with her, Lila put her worn-out book on the writing desk and laid down on her new bed, inhaling the sweet scent of the sheets.

How did she get so lucky as to be adopted by Angelina, when she already had a babe on the way? Lila would never understand, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. Angelina wouldn't have adopted her if she didn't want her.

While Lila explored every little space of her new bedroom, a knock on the door made her jump. She stood silently for a moment, wondering why someone wasn't unlocking the door, before she realized that she had not been locked in.

A maid with light brown hair and matching brown eyes was standing outside the door. "Lunch is ready, my Lady. If you will please follow me." Lila followed the maid down the hallways and down the stairs until they reached a large dinning room.

Angelina was already tucking into her meal with a man sitting beside her, Lila figured this was Angelina's husband, her new father, but when she heard the door open she smiled when she saw Lila and motioned for her to take the seat opposite to Angelina's. Lila didn't recognize what the maid placed down on the table before her, but she picked up her fork and broke a piece of and placed it in her mouth.

To her instant surprise, she loved it, whatever it was. She continued eating her meal and drinking her hot tea, which was peppermint, her favorite, and answered whatever questions Angelina and Baron had. It felt nice the way they smiled at her, Lila felt truly loved and she hoped this feeling would never go away. "I think tomorrow we'll be going to buy you some clothes, my dear."

"There's no need, Missus." Lila suddenly flushed. "I can make my own dresses, all I need is material."

"That's lovely my dear. We shall get you material, but we'll also get you some dresses and shoes. Oh! And perhaps a lovely ring or a few hair pins..." She played with Lila's hair as they sat down on an outdoor garden swing, imagining all the things she would be able to do with a daughter.

"I think you need a bath, my dear." She called for Frank and told him to draw a bath for Lila, he bowed again and went off. "I think one of my old dresses will fit you well..." Angelina took Lila upstairs to her own bed room and she pulled a small dress that would no longer fit Angelina and she held it up to Lila.

It was a deep red color, with a high collared neck, and extremely long sleeves with lace and ribbons. She got out a corset and leggings and she and Lila went to Lila's new room. The maid with light brown hair helped Lila undress and get into the bathtub, though Lila insisted she could bathe herself.

She scrubbed furiously at her dirty skin until it turned bright red with effort and she worked on her long blonde hair, messaging soap into her tresses, combing through it with her fingers to take out knots and tangles here and there.

When Lila stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a warm bathrobe, she walked back to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Laying on the bed was the dress that was once Angelina's. Before changing into her new dress (well, new to her), Lila sat down at the vanity and stared at her reflection in the looking glass. Her skin was no longer dirty, but clean and pale and creamy. Her hair was also pale blonde.

She ran a brush through her hair to get rid of any knots and tangled she may have missed, wincing occasionally when she reached a tough knot. After her hair was brushed and slightly damp, she went to change into the dress, pulling on the leggings, petticoat and corset, though she needed to call for a maids help to lace it.

The maid with light brown hair that introduced herself as Katherine came to her and helped lace the corset, tight but not tight enough where she couldn't breath. She helped her pull on the dress and though it was a little tight in the chest area, it fit snugly everywhere else.

Lila stepped to the side to look in the full-length looking glass and gasped when she saw that the dress hugged her every curve. "You look beautiful, My Lady." Katherine smiled. Lila didn't mean to sound vain, but she had to agree with Katherine. This dress, though a little old, was beautiful and it made Lila feel beautiful.

Katherine led Lila down to the library where Angelina was, reading in a important looking medical journal. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and squealed when her eyes rested on Lila. "You look beautiful, my dear! You hardly look like the same person! Your hair is much paler then I though, saw with your skin tone. We'll have lots of fun shopping tomorrow, I promise!"

Lila's bath lasted a little over an hour and even though it was only around three o'clock, she was feeling incredibly tired and even though she tried to stifle a yawn, Angelina noticed and told Katherine and Frank to bring Lila to her room to sleep.

"We will wake you for dinner, My Lady." Katherine said as she pulled the blankets up to Lila's chin after helping her change into a pale yellow night dress. Frank and Katherine left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Lila snuggled into her feather-stuffed pillow and smiled at the though of her new family. Both Angelina and Baron were wonderful and Lila was very happy to hear that she also had a new aunt, uncle and cousin, though Angelina failed to mention their names or where they lived.

She promised to bring Lila to meet them eventually. Lila fell asleep a little while later with a happy squirming feeling in her stomach.


	2. First Impressions

**Authors Note: Alright, I'd just like to say thank you so much to SymmetryGirl and cartoongal11 for reviewing the first chapter. I truly love this story and I already have eight chapters written, seven are published on Quizilla, where this story is fairly popular and I'm publishing the eighth on December 14th (tomorrow) because it's Ciel's birthday!**

* * *

><p>The sun was already high up in the sky by the time the carriage reached it's destination. A large manor that resides in a fog-cloaked forest just outside of London, the manor home of Lila's cousin, and, her aunt and uncle, though they both passed away in a house fire a few years back.<p>

"Are you nervous, dear?" Angelina said, bringing Lila out of her thoughts. "There's really no need! You and Ciel will get along, I'm sure, after all, you're both children." Lila hated it when Angelina referred to her as a child, but she never corrected her.

Even though Lila was now seventeen years old, Angelina treated her like she was a little girl. Lila suspected this was because of losing her baby and her husband in a carriage accident, then her sister and her brother-in-law a few months later, and her nephew, though Ciel had only disappeared and reappeared two years ago.

"Dear, what happened to the lovely _red_ dress that Katherine laid out for you this morning?" Angelina asked, all traces of motherly love gone from her voice. Lila plucked at the silk of her green dress and said in a soft voice, "Well... I though this one might look better. Red doesn't flatter me like it does you, Mother."

It was true, and Angelina knew it. Lila had many different dresses in her wardrobe that ranged from various colors and styles, but she mostly favored the green dresses, because they made her green eyes stand out and clashed nicely with her pale blonde hair.

"I suppose you right, dear." And nothing was said between them until the carriage pulled up to the front door of a handsome manor. Angelina got out of the carriage before Lila so she didn't see much until Angelina stood out of the way.

The Phantomhive manor was certainly what she had expected, but what surprised her the most was how it looked so... foreign, like something straight out of Japan. Lila had expected to see rows upon rows of lush green grass, beautiful and exotic flowers and shrubs, instead she was greeted with a rock garden and a smile from four servants who stood by the front door.

"Welcome, guests!" They all cheered in unison, complete with an "ho ho ho," from the older man with grey hair. There was three boys and one girl, the shortest and most-likely the youngest boy immediately scurried forward and seized Lila's hand. "Let me help you!"

His grip was rather strong for such a skinny boy and it was uncomfortable, but he seemed very nice and enthusiastic, so Lila said nothing but grimaced when his hand tightened around her wrist as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Careful Finny, careful!" The others shouted, but Lila had made it to the ground safely and gave the boy a smile. "Thank you, sir." His cheeks went pink but his bright smile never disappeared. "It was nothing!" He said with a small shrug, his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank you for... erm, _helping_ our guests, but I will take over from here, Finnian." A different, masculine voice said. Lila wasn't aware how she didn't notice him standing there, but apparently Finny hadn't either, because he jumped when he spoke.

"Don't you have grass seeds to plant? Dishes to wash? Lunch to prepare?" The man continued now looking back at the other servants who immediately looked down and slightly frightened. "Ahh, we're sorry Sebastian-san! We'll get on it right away!" Finny gave Lila another grin and rushed off with the others.

"I apologize for their behavior, Madam Durless, Lady Durless. Please follow me into the lounge. Botchan has been awaiting your arrival." Angelina made conversation with the man on the way to the lounge, Lila mostly ignored them and her mothers rather vulgar complements.

The manor was even more beautiful inside, with its pictures and other pieces of artwork. It was a bit of a walk to the lounge, but finally Sebastian stopped and knocked three times on a door and opened it a little, "Botchan, may I introduce Madam Durless and Lady Durless."

Ciel looked exactly like he did in the pictures of when he was a tot, the same dark hair and bright blue eyes, though one of them was covered by an eyepatch, Lila wondered if that happened when he disappeared, and he no longer smiled.

"Ahh, Ciel!" Angelina quickly moved aside Sebastian and Lila and made her way over to Ciel and pulled him into a hug. He frantically made moves to pull away from her, but to no avail. "Ciel, come and meet your cousin, dear, please come here!"

Lila also stepped past Sebastian and stood beside Angelina, who had released Ciel from her vice-grip-like hug. "Ciel, this is my daughter Lila Durless. Lila, dear, this is your cousin Ciel Phantomhive." Lila made a small bow, but said nothing.

Ciel stared at her with a single blue eye, as if studying her until he finally smirked and took her hand in his, shaking it like a proper gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lila smiled at him, but still, she said nothing. This was her first meeting with her cousin, but she didn't feel the happy-tingling sensation she got while meeting Baron's family.

After meeting Ciel, it was more like a business meeting. Greetings and hand-shakes before sitting down to discuss how much profit the company was bringing in. Angelina wandered off to greet the others that were in the room.

Lila didn't even notice them. There was an older man, a short and fat man, a man with a scar on his face and a Chinese man with his hand hidden in his long and over-sized were all playing billiards. While Angelina immediately went to grab a cue-stick, Lila stuck near the door, feeling even more uncomfortable now.

"Ciel?" Lila said so softly she wasn't sure if he heard her, but he did. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I wander around your manor?" He waved his hand absently and said, "Go ahead, someone will escort you, if you wish."

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Lila bowed again and left the room, shutting the door behind her. This manor was so big she would probably be a map, but it was also an adventure, so she took a right and exited down the first hallway she found.

There wasn't much going on, she just walked, passing many pictures and statues and works of art as she did so. There were many doors, but none of them caught her interest. One thing that did catch her interest, however, was the four servants that greeted her and Angelina in the courtyard.

"It's mice again, isn't it?" The woman with red hair and glasses said.

"We've got lots of them this year, don't we?" said the boy called Finny.

"I heard there was an epidemic in London, but I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts." The man with a cigarette dangling between his lips said, climbing down from a ladder. "Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often."

"Mice?" Lila asked, slightly horrified, just as Finny picked up a statue and yelled, "Mouse spotted!" Lila looked down at the ground and let out a shriek upon seeing the mouse, just as Finny swung the statue to the ground, but it missed and the mouse scurried away.

Lila quickly ran over to Finny as he put the statue down and clung to his arm like a frightened child. She hated mice. He didn't seem to notice, or, he didn't mind. "Oops! It got away!"

"You tryin' to kill me too, you idiot? Anyway, it's no use just going at 'em directly! We hafta use what we got up here!" The man with the cigarette said, pointing up at his head.

"Up here?" The others did as well, though more confused, and it was then that Finny noticed Lila clutching his arm. "Ah! Hi again guest! Are you okay? Are you lost, we could help you!"

"Oh! N-no thank you air, I'm not... well, I _am_ lost, but I like to think of it more as exploring." Lila said with a small smile, tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed, so she didn't see the blush that creeped onto Finny's cheeks and the man with the cigarette.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," She continued, opening her eyes. "My name is Lila Durless it's a pleasure to meet you all! Might I know your names?"

"I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny!" Lila already knew his name, thanks to Ciel's butler, but she smiled and nodded at him, before looking to the other man. "My name's Bard, and that there's Tanaka and Meirin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Lila repeated. "What do you plan to do about the mouse problem?"

"Not to worry, Lady Durless!" Bard said, grinning wickedly. "I have a plan! Because there're so many of them, I figure they must be short on food. There ain't nothing as bad as starving on the battlefield." His eyes gleamed as he brought a large cooking pot out of nowhere.

The contents inside did not look edible and it bubbled menacingly and it smelled something awful, but Lila bit her tongue and refrained from speaking. "We'll use this!" Bard continued, looking down at the slop in the cooking pot. "I call it, "Chef Bard's home-cooking, mice full speed ahead" plan!"

Bard looked smug as the others "oooo'ed" at his plan. "Well, can't expect anything less from a pro." Bard's confidence seemed to make Finny confident as well, "'Then I'll use the mice's arch-enemy plan!" He held up a cat out of nowhere, and while he did that Meirin laid down a few dozen mouse traps. "I won't loose either!"

"I wish you luck with your plans, I think I'll go exploring, now!" Lila gave each of them a hug, though Finny clung to her a little longer then necessary and she waved as she continued walking down the hall, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of a mouse.

Just as she turned the corner, a loud series of screams and shouts could be heard from the servants of the Phantomhive family. Lila didn't know if she should continue her journey, or double back and help them, she stood very still and continued to listen, but there screams only got louder, so she quickly turned around and briskly ran in the direction of the screams, but she bumped into a firm chest.

"I apologize for bumping into, Lady Durless, are you unharmed?" Lila's green eyes locked onto the orange-brown eyes of Ciel's butler. Thanks to the position they were in, he standing straight and Lila only coming up to his chest, and so close to him that she could feel the warmth of his body, she took the time to notice him, appearance wise.

He was tall, much taller then Lila (Lila was only a few inches taller then Ciel, about the same height as Finny and Meirin, just a little shorter) and his hair was rather long for a male and it was dark and his fringe framed his cheeks nicely.

He wore a black suit with a tail-coat and a silver chain dangled from his vest.

He was very, _very_ handsome, but he reminded Lila of her uncle Vincent, Ciel's father. "Lady Durless?" He asked again, still smiling. "Are you unharmed?" Lila only just realized the position they were in and pulled herself away, cheeks pink and eyes locked with her shoes. "Ah, yes! Yes, Mister butler, thank you for asking!"

He smiled again and nodded. "If you are sure my lady. Please excuse me, I must deal with the servants about the level of noise in the hallways, it seemes Botchan's guests are displeased with the amount of noise they're making."

"I'm not displeased." Lila said with an absent mind. "I rather like them all. They are very nice and kind, if a little enthusiastic, but when has that ever been a bad thing?"

"That is a generous compliment, Lady Durless, now if you will excuse me."

But he never moved. His orange-brown eyes bore down into Lila's eyes as if looking deep into her soul, he didn't even seem to notice how embarrassed she was. He didn't seem to notice anything until the shouting of Finny, Meirin and Bard got louder and louder.

"I will take my leave now, Lady Durless, but first, shall I accompany you back to the lounge, I do believe Madam Durless will be leaving in a few short minutes."

"Actually, I was going to explore the manor a little more."

"Then I suggest going down this hallway and taking a right, it will lead you to the staircase in the foyer."

"Thank you Mister butler." Lila watched as he frowned a little and turned away from her and began walking in the direction of the shouting. "Mister butler!" Lila blurted out, causing him to stop and look back at her. "Yes?"

"Might I know your name?"

He smiled that same crooked smile and said, "I am Sebastian Michaelis. A pleasure to meet you, Lady Durless."


	3. That Creeper

**Authors Note: Thanks to cartoongal11 , Cocoshayla and SymmetryGirl for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Mother, Ciel knows that we're coming to his townhouse, right?" Lila asked as she sat down on a chair near the window, near Grell, who was on his knees, looking through drawers for tea, as was Angelina, Lau was looking into a vase.<p>

"Madam Red? Lau! What are you doing here?"

Lila assumed that was a no.

After brief introductions once again, the room was cleaned and everyone sat down, Lila still in her chair by the window, glancing out at the street below, staring at the nobels as they passed by in carriages. Sebastian poured out the tea into tea cups and handed them out, Lila excepted hers with a soft smile and a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"In any case... you are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you!" Angelina caressed Sebastian's back side, causing him to flinch, "Why don't you come to my home instead?" Sebastian orange-brown eyes locked with Lila's green eyes and she flushed when she noticed.

"Madam Red!" Ciel said, clearly annoyed. Angelina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and replied that she couldn't help herself. "Let's get down to business... a few days ago, a prostitute was killed in whitechapel."

"Ah, that incident the papers have been making such a fuss over? I've heard of it, but there must be something more to it if _you're_ here."

"This is no simple murder, it is psychotic... abnormal. That's what concerns "her"."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked.

"The victim, Mary Ann Nichols was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument." Ciel took a bite of his cake. "The city police have dubbed the killer, "Jack The Ripper". I hurried to London to verify the situation."

"I am very curious to see what the Queen's "Gaurd Dog" will sniff out, but I wonder... do you have the courage to gaze upon the crime scene, Earl Phantomhive?" Lau asked, standing out of his chair to caress Ciel's pale cheek.

"I'm here to elimiate the source of "her" distress, do not waste my time with your worthless questions."

"I see... well, since it's been decided, let's be off, Lord Earl~!"

Lila watched as Angelina argued back and forth with Lau and briefly wonder to herself how she was forced to come along. She finished her cake and tea just as Sebastian held out his gloved hand and smiled as he helped her up and out of her chair.

"Wh-where are we going, Sebastian-san?"

"You will see very soon, Lady Durless." Sebastian smiled and never let go of her hand until they were in front of the townhouse, ready to get into a carriage. Grell helped Angelina inside before he took a seat in the front, after Lau went Ciel followed and Sebastian carefully helped Lila inside and smiled at her before he got inside after her and shut the door.

Lila still briefly wondered where they were going and apparently Lau did too, though by the way he spoke in Ciel's townhouse, it made it seem like he knew everything. Lila sat in between Ciel and Sebastian and across from no one.

She would blush when she felt Sebastian's leg press against hers but it was gone before the blush even raised to her cheeks. In half an hour, they stood outside a building. The sign above said "UNDERTAKER". Lila swallowed the lump that rose in her throat at the thought of dead bodies and followed Ciel inside.

The inside of the building looked exactly like Lila thought it would. Dark, gloomy and surrounded by coffins. She made sure to stick close to Sebastian, something Angelina didn't miss, but she didn't say anything either.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called into the darkness and recieved a giggle back. "I thought you'd drop by before long." A pale hand with long black fingernails pushed a coffin open and a man dressed in black with long grey hair appeared inside. "Welcome, my lord~ Is today the day you'll be messured for one of my specially-mad coffins?"

"Certainly not. Today I-" Ciel was cut off when Undertaker pressed his fingers to Ciel's lips. "You don't have to tell me. I know. That wasn't the type of customer fit for respectable people. I'll have you know, I made her beautiful~!"

"I want to hear about it."

"How much is the information?" Lau asked. If Undertaker's eyes were visible, Lila suspected he would be glaring. "I have no desire for any of the Queen's coins!" He turned to Ciel. "Come on, my lord, give it to me! Give me an amazing joke! Do that and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Lila raised a pale blonde eyebrow. He certainly was a creeper. Who would rather hear a joke then have coin in their pocket? It didn't make sense.

"Leave it to me!" Lau announced. "Behold the genius of the man that Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties! "Every calendar's days are numbered!" Nobody spoke.

"That wasn't funny at all! Step aside and let Madam Red, the belle of fashionable society, tell you her special story!" Lila quickly covered Ciel's ears and Sebastian covered hers until Angelina's lewd joke was over and Ciel was the only person left.

"Last time I gave you a special discount, but I won't do it again." Ciel wore under his breath. "I see there's no help for it." Sebastian stepped up. "Everyone please wait outside." He glanced back at everyone else. "You must not peek inside on any account."

Lila, Ciel, Lau, Angelina and Grell stood outside in complete silent, waiting, until they hear Undertaker's shreiking laughter from inside and Sebastian opened the door with a smile. "Please come inside. He is willing to tell us everything."

Lila wondered what Sebastian did to make Undertaker laugh like that as everyone took a seat on a coffin, and Undertaker served them all tea and femur-shaped cookies. "These days I often get clients who are... hmm, how shall I say this... _lacking._"

"Lacking?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, quite. Lacking. Their inwards, you know." Lila gasped and immediately pushed the tea Undertaker gave her off to the side. "Before my clients can be put to rest, I must make them nice and clean, yes? _Like putting back whatever might have spilled out._" Lila felt bile raise in her throat and she quickly swallowed, grimacing. "And _examining _them as I do my job is a bit of a hobby of mine, you see?"

"So they were missing a kidney or something?" Lila questioned.

"Noooo, it is something only a prostitute, _a girl_ would possess." Lila shivered in discomfort when Undertaker's hands brushed against her cheek. "Each was missing her uterus." When Undertaker released her and went back to fondling a body (Lila wasn't sure if it was a doll or a _real body_) she quickly stood up and went over to Sebastian, burying her face in his side.

Angelina raised her eyebrows at this but once again, she said nothing. Sebastian also seemed surprised, but he quickly smiled and held Lila closer to him. "Though the killer makes quite a violent splatter, the wombs themselves are neatly cut out."

"Even with few passers-by, committing murder on the street, moreover, in the dead of night.. wouldn't it be difficult for an amateur to cut the womb with necessary precision?" Sebastian asked.

"Aren't you a bright candle, Mister Butler? That was my opinion as well." Undertaker abandoned the doll again and put his hands on Ciel. "First the Ripper get something sharp and slashes the throat and then cut riiight here," He put his hand on Ciel's stomach. "And steals away the little precious."

He let Ciel go. "I'm sure others will be killed. People like that don't stop until someone stops them." After spending another five minutes with Undertaker, Ciel led them out of the funearl parlor and back into the carriage.

"Based on our earlier conversation we can narrow down our list of suspects."

"First we have, "Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy", "someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders", and "someone involved in a secret society or in black magic cult" is also a possibilty."

"That doesn't narrow it down at all!" Angelina said. "I'm a doctor; I could have done the dissection! And summer is ending, before another week passes the season will be over, and any doctors the noblemen have brought into the country will go back home-"

"Then we'll simply conclude our investigation before then." Sebastian answered. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do that much isn't worth his salt." Lila raised an eyebrow. "I'll make a list of suspects now and question them all."

He opened the carriage door and leaned out of it. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Sebastian-san!" Lila cried, rushing to the window of the carrigae along with Angelina and Lau. "The carriage is still moving!"

But Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. "Sebastian said he's do it. We can just drink some tea and wait."

Lila returned to her seat next to Ciel and sighed. "He certainly is an amazing butler isn't he?"

"He was just doing what is expected of a servant of the Phantomhive's." For the rest of the ride back to Ciel's townhouse, it was mostly Lau and Angelina that made conversation. Ciel sat there quietly and Lila looked out the window.

The carriage came to a stop about an hour later because Grell got lost and after everyone was off they all walked up to the door and Lau opened it. Standing in the foyar was Sebastian, back bowed and a hand on his chest. "Welcome back, I've been awaiting your arrival."

"Your afternoon tea is ready." Sebastian took Ciel's top-hat as he made his way passed him.

"H-how did you get here?" Angelina asked, shocked.

"I finished my errands, so I came home ahead of you."

"You already finished your suspect list?"

"No. I merely created a list of names based on the criteria we disscused, contacted them all and directly collected their statements."

"Come now, Sebastian, that is impossible, even for you."

Sebastian brought out a long list of names and began reading off it. "There is only one person who meets the criteria."

"Are you really just a butler?" Angelina asked. "Are you sure you're not a military intelligence officer?"

"No," Sebastian replied. "I am merely one _hell _of a butler."


	4. Sunshine & Robin

Lila went with Grell and Angelina to a near-by shop, it's windows full of beautiful dresses of all colors and designs. "Mind the carriage, Grell." Angelina said before pulling Lila into the store. Angelina immediately went to talk with the lady at the counter while Lila wandered around, looking at all the pretty dresses.

"You see we are both going to a party tonight at Viscount Druitt's manor-"

"Ahh, say no more, my lady!" The woman said excitedly. "I have the perfect dress for you and your daughter." She motioned for Angelina and Lila to follow her into the back room, where they were several shades to change behind and several manniquins with beautiful dresses.

"Please take a seat while I fetch the dress, my lady." Angelina sat down on a posh sofa while Lila continued to wander and the woman went to get the dress. She came back a few minutes later with a large red box. She set it down and lifted the lid, revealing a dress of heavy red silk that Lila knew Angelina would love.

A few girls went with Angelina behind a shade to help her put it on while Lila and the woman went to see about a dress for her. "You have such pale skin and hair, I think light colors would look best on you, my dear. Perhaps lilac, or maybe sky blue?"

"I like green." Lila answered immediately, but the woman shook her head and brought a white box to her. "I think this will look lovely on you, dear." She took off the lid, inside was a pale yellow dress with white lace. "Shall we get you into it, dear?"

In the back room Angelina was admiring herself in the mirror while the girls that helped her into the dress threw compliments at her. "Have you found something dear? Try it on, try it on!" A few girls went behind the shade with Lila and helped her take off her dress and put on the other one.

"Come on out, darling, let me see it!" Lila sucked in a desperately needed breath and stepped out from behind the shade. Angelina clapped her hands excitedly and beckoned Lila over to the mirror so she could admire herself. They way the corset pushed in her stomach and gave her an hour-glass figure, or the way the dress flowed down by her feet, hiding her toes from view.

"Now, we'll also need shoes and accessories to go along with our dresses." After both Lila and Angelina were back into their clothes, the woman showed them some shoes and accessories that would go perfectly with their new dresses and they were back at Ciel's townhouse in a few hours.

Lila brought the boxes with her dress, shoes and acessories up to her borrowed-bedroom and left them on the bed. She was going to go downstairs when a gasp made her freeze in place, hand hovering just above the railing.

"S-Sebastian...!" That was Ciel's voice that panted and gasped.

"Please place your hands on the wall and relax your muscles a bit further." Sebastian instructed. "Please hold on a little longer sir," he continued, "you will find your body becoming accustomed to it soon." Lila's cheeks flushe red, but she couldn't help her curiousity and peaked into the room opposite to hers.

"S-Sebastian...!" Ciel suddenly cried. "Stop it! You're going to kill me!"

"I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset before." Sebastian said matter-of-factly as he pulled the laces of Ciel's corset tighter, causing him to gasp. Lila quietly snuck out of the room and shut the door. "It was just a corset?"

After an entire day of teaching Ciel manners and other lady-like traits, they were off to Viscount Druitt's manor for his ball. "This is rather grand, isn't it?" Angelina commented upon stepping out of the carriage. Lila took Grell's out-stretched hand and got down from the carriage as well, smoothing the non-existant wrinkles in her new dress.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Lau smirked.

"We did not come here to amuse ourselves, do not let your gaurd down." Ciel stepped out of the carrage after Lila and crossed his arms ver his chest. Lila smiled at the thought of how pretty Ciel looked as a girl, "You're just the cutest little thing aren't you!" Angelina exclaimed, pulling Ciel into a tight hug.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to wear this, anyway!"

"Do you not like it, dear? Poor Lila spent so much time making it!" Lila left out the party where the dress was supposed to be for her and smiled gently at her fuming cousin. "How could I possibly like this!"

"Now, now, my lor-, my _lady_, you should never raise your voice." Ciel glared at him. "He's right you know, you have to follow the script!" Angelina put her hands on her hip. "Now, Lau is going to be my young lover, Ciel will be my neice, visiting from the country-side and Sebastian is my neices tutor. Oh, and Lila is my daughter and Grell is my butler, as usual."

Lila pouted. "Mother, why must I be your daughter? I want to be someone different!" Angelina smirked. "Alright, you can be Sebastian's lover." Lila's cheeks burned at the thought of being Sebastian's "lover" but she didn't say anything, she just blushed harder when Sebastian put his hand on her lower back and guided me into Viscount Druitt's manor. "Shall we go inside, _my lady?_"

He was definitely enjoying this to much, but it would be a lie if Lila thought she wasn't enjoying herself as well. Even though they were all under-cover, minus Angelina, of course, it was very fun and very risky. If anyone at the party found out that Angelina's "niece" was actually Ciel Phantomhive... Lila shuddered to think about how bad that woould be for Ciel's business.

It also helped that Ciel was dressed like that, because Viscount Druitt was a sleazy man that was attracted to any woman, no matter the age. It also helped that Lila was there as well, Sebastian thought. She was beautiful, with her pale blonde hair and green eyes like emeralds...

"Where is the Viscount?" Lila murmured, craning her neck to look around over the people that were taller then her, even in her high-heeled boots. Sebastian kept his hand on her back as he led her around with Ciel sticking close to him, Angelina, Lau and Grell just a little ways behind them, while Ciel complained.

"This dress is heavy. My feet hurt. I want to go home. I'm so glad Elizabeth isn't here to see me like this."

"Who is Elizabeth?" Lila asked, glancing up at Sebastian as they walked. "Lady Elizabeth Middleford is Botchan's fiancée."

"I can even imagine the sound of her voice." Ciel said, just after a high-pitched voice loudly said, "Kyaaa! You're dress is sooo cutee!" Sebastian and Ciel both stopped walking and looked back in panic, so Lila looked back as well.

There was a little girl with long and curly blonde hair, who was a few inchees taller then Ciel, though not as tall as Lila. Ciel and Sebastian immediately turned around, and they made Lila turn around when she continued to stare at her.

"S-S-Sebastian!" Ciel whimpered.

"Bot-, Ojousama, please calm down. We'll take this time to escape.."

"Oh my! Those girls' dresses are so cute!"

Ciel froze again, and Sebastian grabbed him by the arm. "This way, my lady." He pulled Lila and Ciel behind a table and waited until Elizabeth walked off. "This is not good." Sebastian said, "I had no idea Lady Elizabeth would be here..."

"If people found out the head of the family were dressed like this..."

"The shame would stain the Phantomhive name for generations."

Ciel flinched. "No! I would rather die then have that happen-"

"The Lord Druitt is as handsome as always!"

"His platinum blonde hair is like spun gold!"

"That's the Viscount of Druitt? He certianly is young. Ojousama, go and greet him, I'll stay here, the presence of any man may make him wary." Sebastian said.

"Yes, yes, alright! Come with me, Lila."

"Lady Durless shall stay with me." Ciel's look of shock was quickly replaced with annoyance. "Lila will come with me."

"But-"

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, Ojousama." Lila took Ciel's gloved hand in hers and they both made their way across the floor and over to Viscount Druitt, who had his back to them.

"G-good evening, Viscount Dru-"

"There you are~!"

"Damn! You stay here, converse with him!" Ciel hissed as he ran away from his fiancée.

"Hm? Oh, why hello!" The Viscount said as he turned around and saw Lila standing there shyly, her hands hidden behind her back, biting her lip and looking nervously at the ground. "My sweet sunshine! How could I have not noticed your beautiful face as soon as you stepped onto the dancefloor~! Might I know your name?"

Lila froze and quickly studdered out, "S-sunshine? Oh, my Lord, I much rather you call me "Sunshine" as apposed to my given name, I love the way it sounds when you say it...!" Lila blushed again when he put his fingers to her chin and tilted her head back. "The I shall call you Sunshine, my dear~!"

Sebastian and Ciel finally danced their way across the room, and Lila felt a great weight being lifted off her chest when Ciel stood next to her again and Viscount Druitt complimented her dancing. "My lady, I shall fetch you something to drink." Sebastian said and he walked away, once again, leaving Lila and now Ciel alone with the Viscount.

"Prey tell, with whom did you come this evening, little robin?" The Viscount asked, presisng his lips to Ciel's gloved hand. He flinched and wiped it off with the back of his dress. "Auntie Angelina brought me here.

"I see, are you enjoying yourself, robin, sunshine?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at Lila and nodded back at the Viscount. "I am terribly impressed with this wonderful party, but..." Ciel clutched onto Lila's arm, "we have wanted nothing more then to talk to the Viscount all night."

"Oh? How willfull you princesses are." He put both his arms around their waist and both Lila and Ciel flinched at the unwanted contact. "Do you desire more pleasureable amusements, robin, sunshine?"

"Y-yes, have you more interesting things in mind, My Lord?" Lila asked.

"Yes, of course, allow me to show you." His face was so close, Lila could feel and smell his warm minty breath against her flushed skin. "What sort of things?" Ciel asked, looking more nervous then anything else, but the Viscount didn't seem to notice.

"Would you like to know?" Lila shivered at the crooning tone of his voice.

"Oh yes, I am most curious." Ciel answered.

"Perhaps it is a bit too soon for you, little robin, sunshine, is old enough, by the looks of it." Lila gasped when she felt his fingers dancing against the curve of her waist and blushed. "I am a proper lady already!" Ciel said determined.

"Can you keep a secret from the Madam?"

"Oh of course I can!" Ciel began sweating.

"You seem to be worried about something, little robin?"

"Oh? Ah! No!"

Lila just noticed that the dance had ended and Ciel's fiancée Elizabeth was making her way over to them, it was no wonder that Ciel was nervous. She could feel his palm began sweating through his glove and hers.

She was so close now..! Lila gasped when a large armoire dropped out of nowhere and a tall black haired man kneeled ontop of it. _Sebastian-san?_ Ahh! This was there chance to talk more with the Viscount! "My Lord! I have seen enough magic!" Ciel concluded.

"So let's go now, 'kay?" Lila asked, tilting her head to the side. The Viscount smirked and opened a door that was covered by tapestry. "Right this way, Sunshine and Robin." Lila and Ciel followed the Viscount until he led them into a room and shut the door.

Lila opened her mouth to speak but something was off. The room was sickly sweet and was starting to make her feel very sleepy. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it, Ciel's hand fell from hers. Lila's eyes struggled to stay open, but it was nearly impossible.

"Goodnight, Sunshine and Robin." Was the last thing she heard.


	5. Curious

Ciel woke up from his dream of being forced into a corset and tried to glance around, but all he saw was darkness. His hands were bound together and he was sitting down, but where was he? He could feel a body next to him, Lila no doubt, and he began to worry about calling Sebastian, but he didn't have much of a choice.

It was mostly quiet, but Ciel could faintly hear the sound of people conversing. "Quiet please, everyone. Next I present to you two featured items for which everyone has been waiting for." That was the Viscount's voice, he was sure of it. What were these items he was talking about? It took Ciel a few moments of listening to realize that _he and Lila_ were items in an underground auction.

Someone came up to Ciel from behind and untied his blindfold. He opened his eyes and glanced at Lila who was also having her blindfold removed, though she was still unconcious. It would be the perfect time to summon Sebastian, and that's exactly what he did.

"Sebastian, we're here." All the lights went out at once and stayed out for a about thirty seconds before they flickered back on and Ciel saw Sebastian standing a little off to the side. "You certainly have a talent for being captured, Botchan."

"Don't you think your being a bit careless because you trust that I will come when you call?"

Ciel glared at his butler. "As long as I carry the covenant you will come to me whether I call you or not."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course, Botchan." He walked to the cage where Lila and Ciel were and pulled the bars of the cage apart enough for Ciel and Lila to get out of. "I shall accompany you wherever you go, until the very end."

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the cage first before going back and getting Lila. He held her in his arms like she was a princess, he tucked a strand of curled blonde hair behind her ear and wiped the smudged lipstick off the side of her mouth.

"Sebastian, why are you fondling my cousin?" Ciel asked, looking slightly annoyed. Sebastian didn't answer right away, he continued to stare at Lila's pale, motionless face. "I am not "fondling" Lady Durless, Botchan."

"Yes you are." Ciel's eyes narrowed at him. "We'll talk about this later, we should leave now before the Yard get here. They won't be to pleased to find us here."

"Yes, especially with your appearance, "Ojousama"." Sebastian snickered. He re-adjusted Lila so she was resting comfortably in one of his arms and picked up Ciel in his other arm and jumped out an open window.

Once they were back at Ciel's townhouse, Sebastian set Ciel down on his feet and brought Lila upstairs to her bedroom, Ciel automatically followed him. "Don't even think about undressing her." He said in a serious tone, Sebastian's hand hovered above the laces of Lila's corset but he did as his master commanded him and did not undress her.

"Madam Red will do that when she and Lau return. Follow me to the drawing room, Sebastian."

Sebastian stared at Lila for a few more seconds before he reluctantly followed Ciel to the drawing room, where he immeidately began preparing some tea and cookies for his master. Ciel sat down on an arm chair and crossed one leg over the other. He was uncomfortable in this dress, but he could wait till later to change.

Sebastian handed him a cup of tea, (peppermint, by the fragrance) and stood silently. Ciel took a sip and began speaking. "Why were you fondling Lila? I told you never to lie to me, Sebastian."

"Lady Durless..." Sebastian smiled a little before regaining his stoic disposition. "She belongs to me, Botchan." Ciel didn't even try to hide his surpise. "What do you mean, she "belongs" to you?"

Sebastian pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "May I take a seat, this will be a confusing story." Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian removed his coat and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before he sat down on the chair opposite to Ciel.

"Where shall I begin? In hell, a demon may find another demon that they are attracted to, just one other demon. You humans would call this your "soulmate." Sebastian smiled without humor. "It is curious that at my age and stature, I hadn't found my demon until recently."

"And Lila...?"

"She is my soulmate, Botchan. She _belongs_ to me." He spent the better part of an hour explaining this all to Ciel and ignored all the shocked stares and glances that were sent his way. At around midnight Sebastian finally took Ciel upstairs and helped him change into his night-clothes.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Ciel wondered something out loud. "Can a demon have a human as their soulmate?" Sebastian wondered the same thing.

Lila's insides froze when she felt a hand on her forehead, moving down to her cheek and neck. It barely ghosted to her shoulders when she screamed bloody murdered and thrashed about, crying and pleading to stop.

"Lady Durless! Lady Durless! Lila!" Lila's eyes opened and she saw that the hand touching her was not the Viscount's at all, it was Sebastian's and there was a small scratch mark on his cheek. Lila noticed the small trace of blood on her perfectly French manicured nails.

"Sebastian-san, I'm so sorry! I hurt you!"

"Hmm?" Sebastian frowned and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, would you look at that."

"D-doesn't it hurt, Sebastian-san?" Lila asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Not at all, Lady Durless. I didn't feel a thing." Sebastian smiled an wiped a tear that fell down Lila's cheek with his thumb. "Please do not worry about my well-being. How are you feeling this afternoon?" Lila stopped staring at Sebastian's scratched cheek.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes, Lady Durless. It is twelve thirty in the afternoon. For today's lunch I've prepared penne pasta with three different types of cheese and garlic. Madam Durless tells me you are very fond of cheese." Lila blushed when Sebastian smiled at her.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian-san. I will be down in a few minutes." Sebastian nodded and bowed and left the room, still smiling and shutting the door behind him. Lila laid in bed for a few seconds before she got up and searched through her clothes, she eventually picked a light green summer dress that feel to her knees with an even lighter green sash under the bust line and tied in a bow in the back.

She picked this dress, not only because it was green, but because it didn't require a corset and Lila's stomach was upset, maybe a side-effect from the sickly sweet scent the Viscount drugged her and Ciel with?

She dressed herself and tied her long and still curly blonde hair up in a bun with pins and and an elegant twist before she made her way down to the dining room where she met Angelina, Lau, Grell, Ciel and Sebastian.

Lila said good morning and took the empty seat next to Ciel, in front of Angelina. Sebastian set a plate full of pasta down on the table in front of her, along with a cup of tea with lots of sugar and smiled as he walked away to stand behind Ciel's chair.

Lila scooped a bit of pasta into her mouth and instantly melted. "It's good, Sebastian-san." She knew Sebastian was the one that cooked, because Grell couldn't make anything except a mess. Nobody spoke until Sebastian brought a newspaper to the table and handed it to Ciel.

He nearly choked on his pasta when he read the headline, **Jack The Ripper Appears Once More!**

"How could this be? The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" While Ciel talked with Angelina and Grell, Lila took the newspaper and read it over. '_The victim is Annie Chapman. A prostitute is sacrificed again.'_

"It's back to square one." Ciel sighed, clearly irritated. "I'll narrow down the suspect list again. Sebastian, the list."

"Yes sir."

Lila finished eating her lunch and went back up stairs to tidy up her temporary room like she had seen Katherine do many times. She would actually purposely mess up her room so she could watch Katherine carefully.

Lila had gotten very good at cleaning her room, but she didn't know how to clean anything else. She began tidying her room immediately upon entering. There were cleanly chemicals in the cupboard in the bathroom that was attached to Lila's room, so she thought it alright to use some of them.

She washed the windows, swept the floor and she was in the middle of making her bed when a knock on the door caught her off guard and she gasped. "Lady Durless?" It was Sebastian's voice. Lila quickly squrried over to the door and opened it.

Sebastian blinked at her appearance. She had kept her clothing the same, but her long blonde hair was pulled away from her face and covered in a light green head-dress. She looked up at him with wide and unblinking owlish eyes, a smudge of dirt on her cheek and her nose.

What about her made her so different then other humans? He didn't understand this and it would drive him crazy. She was no faster, nor stronger, or more clever than other humans, but there was something about her, something Sebastian couldn't define, that made her different. How curious.

"Sebastian-san?" Lila asked, blinking innocently up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Sebastian answered, smiling. "Not at all, Lady Durless. I was merely sent to tell you that we will be leaving Botchan's townhouse to stay at Madam Durless' manor. Your manor."

"Ahh, thank you Sebastian-san! Umm..." She looked down at her feet. "Y-you can call me Lila, i-if you wish."

"And you may call me Sebastian. Or any other name you prefer."

"S-Sebastian..." Lila said, just to hear how the name sounded without adding "-san" to the end. Sebastian smiled. "Please be ready to depart at three o'clock." He gave her one last smile before he turned around to go back downstairs to the drawing room.

"Umm, Sebastian?" Lila said again. "What happened to the scratch on your cheek?"


	6. Unexpected

After nearly half an hour of arguing, Sebastian finally managed to convince Lila that she had been dreaming when she thought she scratched him; though she was still sure that she did scratch him, there was no trace of blood under her fingernails anymore, and because there was no scratch on Sebastian's cheek, there was no evidence that she had done it.

Lila sat in the carriage next to Angelina, opposite to Ciel and Sebastian while Grell was driving to Lila and Angelina's manor. Ciel and Angelina made small talk, Sebastian never spoke once and Lila only glanced out the window at the scenery.

It took them almost an hour to reach the manor because Grell got lost, yet again and while Angelina yelled at him, Lila except Frank's hand and was helped out of the carriage. Katherine was standing by the door with her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

Sebastian got out after Lila and he helped Ciel out of the carriage while Grell helped Angelina. Frank left to bring the carriage around to the back and everyone went inside, were Katherine promised a warm meal.

Though she had only been at Ciel's townhouse for a few days, Lila already knew which she prefered. She had grown up in Angelina's mansion for two years but she didn't feel the same sense of home that she felt while staying at Ciel's townhouse, or when she first met Ciel in his manor, just outside of London.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Katherine said, bowing her head once more.

"I will show Earl Phantomhive and his butler to their rooms. If you will please follow me," Ciel and Sebastian followed Frank up the stairs and down the hall to the guest rooms while Katherine went back to the kitchen to help the chef with dinner and Lila went upstairs to her room.

She breathed in the familiar scent of Japanese cherry blossom and sighed in delight. Her room looked the same, not like she had expected anything to change, besides the sheets. Lila shut the door quietly and went to her armoire to change into something more suitable for dinner.

She washed her face and hands and called Katherine to her room to help her change into a different dress (baby blue and brown with short sleeves made of silk) and she tied her blonde hair back in a ponytail. "Dinner should be ready now, my lady, shall we go down to the dining room?" Katherine asked, watch as Lila re-applied some powder to her face and a bit of kohl around her eyes.

"What are we having?" Lila asked excitedly as she followed Katherine down to the dining room.

"For tonight's dinner the chefs have prepared ginger chicken with white and wild long-grain rice and fresh vegetables from my lady's garden." Lila smiled at thought. Vegetables from her garden would mean there would be the vegetables that she liked, and the chefs would cook them, just the way she liked them.

When Katherine and Lila entered the dining room they saw Angelina, Ciel and Sebastian were already sitting down, but Sebastian looked very uncomfortable, Lila guessed it was because he was sitting next to Angelina and her travelling hands.

Lila took the empty seat in between Sebastian and Ciel and placed her napkin on her lap. Lila breathed in the scent of the ginger sauce and smiled as her mouth began watering. When she was served, she began eating immediately followed by Angelina and Ciel, but Sebastain just sat there, unmoving.

"It's spicy." Ciel said with a slight frown, he obviously didn't like spicy food.

"It's the ginger sauce that does that, Earl Phantomhive." Katherine said meekly. "Is it not to your liking? I can have the chefs prepare you something else-"

"Nonsense!" Angelina interruted. "Ciel, stop pouting and eat your dinner." Ciel continued to frown but he ate without anymore complaints. Lila paused, fork hoveirng just in front of her mouth, but her gaze was locked on Sebastian and his stiff posture.

"Sebastian?" Lila refrained from adding "-san". "Are you alright? You haven't touched your food..." At these words, everyone stopped eating to stare at Sebastian, Ciel smirked in amusement. "Yes, Sebastian, why haven't you touched your food? I thought you loved spicy."

Sebastian gave his master a look that nobody could detect before picking up his fork, stabbing at a piece of chicken and a still-crunchy carrot and, with a trembling hand, put the food into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed.

"It's delicious." He smiled. Lila smiled and continued eating. After dinner Ciel asked to be led into the drawing room and Sebastian followed him, leaving Lila and Angelina in the dining room, still drinking wine.

"We have a lot to talk about, dear." Angelina smiled and put down her glass of wine. Lila eyed her mother curiously and took another sip. "About what?" "About Sebastian." Lila coughed a little, dark red wine dribbled down her chin.

"Wh-what about Sebastian-san?" Lila winced at her stuttering, knowing that she had just given herself away to Angelina. "You like him don't you, dear? It's alright, really, no need to be embarassed." She interrupted when Lila began opening and closing her mouth noiselessly. "After all, he is very handsome."

"But..." Lila frowned.

"But what?"

"But he's merely a butler..."

"That doesn't matter with love, my dear." Angelina smiled and pet her hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Grell." She planted a kiss on Lila's forehead and took off, leaving Lila alone in the dining room with her thoughts.

With love? Who was talking about love? Lila only though Sebastian was handsome, and kind and gentlemanly. Love had nothing to do with her little crush. And it was not even proper! Lila was a Lady and Sebastian was a butler, though it was true that she was not born of noble blood, but Angelina adopted her like her own and that made her a Lady.

_This is merely a crush and it will go away within a few days._ Lila decided before she swallowed the last of her wine and left the empty glass on the dining room table. On the way back to her bedroom, Lila asked herself, _if it is merely a crush, why must I keep thinking about it? About him? What makes him so different from Frank or Grell?_

Lila shook her head of all thoughts and shut her bedroom door. She had watched Katherine many times and she knew how to draw a bath for herself, so that's exactly what she did, though she added too much cold water and she was shivering by the time she got out and dressed herself in an orange night-shirt that reached her knees and covered her shoulder with thin straps.

She took her book of poetry from her writing desk and laid down in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chest, her arms exposed, holding her book in the light. The distand rumble of thunder made her jump every now and then, the rain tapping against her window made her feel sleepy, so she marked her page, put the book on her bedside table and blew out the candle before she let her eyes close and sleep over-take her.

She didn't know what awaited her in the morning, but for now, she was sleeping peacefully. Sebastian peeked into the room and smiled at her form, curled up into a ball. She would not be so peaceful come tomorrow morning.

Sebastian shut her door without a sound and went to the guest room where Ciel was staying. By now, the rain had subsided and when Ciel was dressed to look like a commoner, it had gotten very cold, but he didn't say anything to his butler.

He wanted to fit in as much as possible and it would be nearly impossible with his clothing. "Let us move into check, Master." Ciel followed Sebastian down to the front doors and Sebastian craddled Ciel in his arms and took a running jump into the forest.


	7. Employment

**Authors Note: Okay, I have so many people to thank, it's kind of hard to keep track, lol. Thank you to cartoongal11, SymmetryGirl, Cocoshayla and EvilVampireDucky for reviewing the story so far, and also to everyone who favorited and added this story to their Story Alerts. It means so much to know that you all love this story as much as I do! I have 8 chapters so far and I'll be publishing the next one tomorrow (December 19th) but after that, it'll update regularly like it does on Quizilla, so twice a month and I will be updating it in January.**

**I also have a few unpublished stories that I will most-likely publish on FF first, so you should all feel honored, lol. The won't be Black Butler, but if you like **_Ouran High School Host Club, -man, Harry Potter_** and **_Soul Eater_**, please check them out! I realized after a while that I was spelling "Bocchan" wrong, lol, so I've corrected it in the following chapters.**

* * *

><p>She didn't believe it when Ciel told her what had happened, how could she have been stabbed while she was in town with Grell? Wasn't it a butler's job to take care of his mistress? She didn't believe it until she was escourted to the church with her cousin Elizabeth and her mother, Marchioness Francis Middleford.<p>

Her blood turned cold when she saw Angelina laying peacefully in the coffin, dressed with little to no make up, plain clothes and white flowers, a rosary in her hands. Lila gingerly touched her hand and flinched back at the cold.

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran down the aisle and out of the church. Where was she going? It didn't matter, anywhere was better then this church, where her mother lay, cold as ice and never to open her eyes and smile down at Lila any more.

Another sob broke free as she continued running, only stopping when she ran into a wall, or, what she thought was a wall, until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her to a chest. She breathed in the scent of tea leaves and cinnamon, this was Sebastian, and she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Ciel walked past her and into the church, holding a long red dress that she recognized as Angelina's favorite from her armoire at home. She didn't even wonder how Ciel got it as he walked down the aisle and sat next to her coffin.

He layed the dress over her, and took the red rose from his lapel and put it in her hair, before pressing his lips to her forehead. Sebastian led Lila back to a carriage and left her there to cry while he went back to Ciel. Almost ten minutes later they came back and Ciel sat in the carriage with Lila, holding her hand in his, while Sebastian steered.

After a while, Lila stopped sobbing, though she did nothing to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. She ocasionally sniffled, and whenever she did, Ciel's grip on her hand tightened slightly. Sebastian drove back to Ciel's townhouse, sometime during the ride, however, Lila fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sebastian helped his master down from the carriage before he took Lila, cradling her in his arms and led the way to the front door, he unlocked it and allowed Ciel to enter before he did, and shut the door behind him.

"Put her in the guest room Sebastian. Don't undress her." Ciel added. Sebastian did as his master instructed and did not undress her as he placed her carefully onto the bed she'd been staying in while she was here with Angelina and Lau during the Jack the Ripper case, but before he left, he took the time to gaze upon her.

She was still beautiful, even with tear tracks on her cheeks and slightly red eyes. He still did not understand how a simple human could posess such beauty, but he did not question it. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and swiftly planted a kiss on her forehead before he tucked her into bed and left for the drawing room, where he knew Ciel would be.

Sebastian immediately prepared some tea and scones while Ciel watched him from his arm chair. Sebastian handed him a tea cup and watched as he took a small sip. "May I ask a question, Bocchan?" Without speaking Ciel nodded.

"Why did you not tell Lady Lila what _really_ happened?" Ciel took another sip and set his tea-cup and saucer on the end-table. "I thought that would have been obvious, Sebastian. Do you truely think she would believe me, without the shinigami as proof? I _technically _told her the truth, Madam Red was stabbed, I just never mention that her butler was her murderer."

"And what will you say if she asks such a question?"

Ciel didn't answer, instead, he bit into a scone. "We'll be leaving the townhouse soon, please prepare the carriage." Sebastian stared at Ciel for a mere second before he bent down in a bow. "Yes sir." He left Ciel in the drawing room and went up stairs to gather the belongings he knew Ciel wouldn't leave behind.

It was relatively quiet, but this was how Sebastian liked it. It gave him time to think, though he had all the time in the world, he didn't need to sleep and he often got a break during the night when Ciel slept. In a way, it made sense when Ciel said that he didn't want Lila to know what really happened to Lady Durless, but Lila was a curious person, and if she knew Sebastian and Ciel were with Lady Durless when she died, she would no doubt ask questions and what were they to say?

And an even more important matter, what would be of Sebastian and Lila? She was his _soulmate_ and he _would_ have her, but what would happen when he tried to accomplish this task? Sebastian was no human and Lila was not a demon, he didn't understand how a demon could have a human as their soulmate, but he supposed he would just let things unfold, Lila just lost her mother and surely she would not want to think about things like intimacy with demon butlers at the moment.

As long as she was close by him, that would be enough for the moment.

Lila woke up to find that she was still in the carriage with Ciel, but there were things around them, clothing and other items that looked like they came from Ciel's townhouse. Ciel was sitting in the seat oposite to her, and he was sleeping, so Lila laid her head back down on the seat and snuggled into the velvet fabric before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

When she woke up again, she was in an unfamiliar bedroom alone. She didn't bother to look at her surroundings before she got out of bed and stepped into the hallway. She recognized the wallpaper from Ciel's manor so she relaxed a little as she walked around looking for her cousin.

It was surprisingly quiet, there were no signs of life in the manor at all, Lila considered Ciel's servant, Finny, Meirin and Bard to be around and making a lot of noise like the first day she met them. With a small sigh, she began walking to the right, where she knew the foyer to be.

And five minutes later, she found it, thought it appeared to be abandoned too. "Where is everyone?" Lila asked herself. She turned on her heel, ready to retreat back to the room she woke up in when a loud explosion made her cry out in surprise.

She could smell the smoke and quickly ran off towards the scent, realizing that the smell must be coming from the kitchen. She threw open the doors and coughed at the amount of smoke that drifted her way and filled her lungs.

"Wh-what happened in here!" She didn't even get an answered back before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her like she was a princess. She could not see, due to the smoke, but she knew she was being carried off.

"Please wait in the lounge while I clean up this mess, Lady Lila." Sebastian whispered, his long black fringe touched against her cheek causing her to shiver and blush. He put Lila down in a comfortable arm chair and before long, Sebastian returned, wiping his gloved hands as he did so.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Bocchan asked to see you when you were well enough, so I shall escourt you to his office. Please follow me." Lila quickly stood up and followed Sebastian up the stairs and down several hallways until he stopped and knocked three times on a door.

"Bocchan? Lady Lila is awake."

"Send her in," Ciel's voice could barely be heard from behind the door, but Sebastian opened the door and allowed Lila to go inside before he followed and shut the door behind him. Ciel was sitting with his back facing them, but he turned around in his chair after he told Lila to take a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Was the first thing Ciel asked.

"I'm alright." Lila murmured.

"I'm under the impression that you have no other family besides Madam Red, she explained before that you were orphaned and she adopted you. Since she is now... and Baron's family is... at any rate, I want you to live in my manor."

Lila bit her lip. "If I do live here... I want you to employ me as a maid." Ciel's one visable blue eye widened for a brief second. "You what?"

"I was not born of noble blood, and since Mother is dead, I am no longer a Lady. I wish to be employed as a maid, like Meirin." Lila spoke quietly, but with determination. Her head was down and her eyes were locked on her bare feet, so she didn't see the look that Ciel gave Sebastian before he nodded.

"Alright, Lila. I'll employ you, but you will not be a maid. You will be my personal care-taker, and help Sebastian with his task of taking care of me." Lila thought for a moment before she smiled. "Yes. Thank you Ciel- I-I mean, Bocchan." She blushed a little.

Ciel's face cracked a tiny smile before he regained his composure.

"I will show you around the manor, Lila." Sebastian grinned.

"Meirin will show her around the manor," Ciel corrected, staring at Sebastian intensly. "I need to discuss something with you Sebastian. Meirin will be the person breaking all the dishes, so if you follow the sound of crashes, you should find her easily."

Lila nodded and bowed before she left the room. As soon as she shut Ciel's office door, the sound of shattering glass made her smile softly and she took a left down the hall and down the staircase.

"Do you know why I allowed Lila to live here, Sebastian?" Ciel asked looking at his demon butler from the other side of the desk. Sebastian stood like a statue, stiff and stoic and he did not answer. "It's because of you." He continued, "I know you will devore my soul when my wish is granted, but I don't doubt that will not be for a while. Maybe a few years, in fact. It must be frustrating to be tied down to a human for a while, and as you've said, Lila is your soulmate."

"I will allow you to persue Lila now that she is an employee. She may be Madam Red's daughter, but she was adopted. She is my relative, to an extent."

"If she was a blood relative, would you have allowed me to persue her, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked with much amusement.

"No." Ciel answered at once.


	8. Her Decision

Lila shivered as the cold snow fell down from the heavy grey clouds, blanketing the earth in white. It had been a few weeks since Angelina's death, a few days since Ciel's thirteenth birthday and now they were back in London, staying at the townhouse while Ciel worked on an order from the Queen.

This time, he brought his servants with him, not wanting them to destroy the manor while he was away, knowing that this case would take more then an afternoon. While Lila stayed at the townhouse with Finny, Meirin and Bard (and Tanaka!), Sebastian and Ciel went to an Indian pub in the East End where all the Anglo-Indian's lived.

"Yay it's snowing!" Finny cheered before he grabbed Lila by the arm and asked with his eyes large and his lips slightly pouting, "Make a snow angel with me, Lady Lila." Lila pulled her arm out of his grasp and smiled sadly. "Finnian, I am not a Lady anymore. I told you to just call me Lila, didn't I?"

"Yes, yesh! I'm sorry! I just forgot!" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, before plopping down into the freshl fallen snow, moving his arms and legs to make an angel shape. Lila laid down next to him, shivering when she felt the cold snow sneak down the back of her coat and dress.

She moved her arms and legs to until she made the same angel shape as Finny, while he continued to lay in the snow, she got up and brushed the snow off her coat and tucked her hands into her sleeves in an attempt to keep them warm.

Tanaka was sitting inside a snow igloo, sipping his tea, Meirin was making a snow-man with a head that was too big for it's body and Bard was adding little pebbles to snow balls. It seemed like the perfect winter day, but Ciel and Sebatian were not here to enjoy it.

Lila stayed outside with the other servants or the "Trio of Trouble" as she refered to them, obviously not to their faces, until around four thirty before she returned inside. Sebastian and Ciel would most-likely be returning soon and a hot cup of tea was always liked on cold winter day. Just as she walked into the house through the back door she heard Sebastian talking from the foyer.

"It would be troublesome to leave them alone at the manor. You must be worn out from the cold, Bocchan. I will prepare some tea right away."

"Indeed." Ciel answered him.

"I prefer chai to English tea." That was not Ciel's voice. Lila quickened her steps until she was in the foyer with Sebastian, Ciel, Lau and two Indian men she did not recognize. The one in front appeared younger with nice mocha colored skin and purple hair and golden eyes, as well as a lot of golden jewelry.

"Why are you here?" Ciel nearly shouted, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean, why? We became acquainted but a moment ago, and I rescued you." Lila's eyes widen in fear as she quickly scurried forward, nearly tripping over her long scarf. "What do you mean, "rescued"? What have you been _doing, _Bocchan?"

"I told you to call me Ciel." Ciel said with a small blush, before turing his attention and apparent anger back on the Indian stranger. While he took the time to explain how things were in India, Finny, Meirin, Bard and Tanaka came back into the townhouse, all with pink cheeks and noses, but they, too, looked curious at Ciel's guests.

"Hey, where's the bed?" He asked suddenly, looking around.

"Why a bed?" Lau asked.

"In my country, one invites one's guests to one's bed to sit together in a circle to enjoy each-others company." He explained just as his friend, the taller Indian with white hair and blue eyes walked down stairs and said, "Lord Soma, there is one here."

Lila didn't even notice that he'd gone upstairs as the purple-haired Indian called Soma followed his friend, while Ciel shouted behind him. "Why must I take care of you all of a sudden?" Lila, Sebastian and the others quickly followed Ciel, Soma and his friend up the stairs and Lila was aware that Soma was currently laying her the bedroom that Ciel gave her when she arrived.

He removed his outer-wear and laid down on the bed, sighing at how comfortable it was. "Just who are you?" Ciel demanded. Soma rolled over and looked up at Ciel through his thick eyelashes. "Me? I'm a Prince."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. "A Prince?"

Soma's friend spoke up as he made himself more comfortable on Lila's bed. "This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"We shall be imposing on your for a bit, runt." Ciel flinched and his eye began twitching, a sure sign that he was about to explode with anger. Lila backed away from him and over to the little table and chairs by the window. "My Prince~!" Soma's friend said eagerly, "Agni will make some chai as a token of friendship. On a cold day like this, chai full of ginger is best! I shall borrow the kitchen."

He walked off with Sebastian trailing after him, saying that if it was tea they wanted, Sebastian would make it. "Uwahh, so you're really a prince?" Finny asked, looking excited. Soma looked smug. "You may approach me." All three servants crowded around Soma chatting excitedly, or in Meirin's case, blushing like usual.

"Well Earl Phantomhive, your stay should be a lively one." Lau said innocently. Ciel's eye continued to twitch until he finally shrieked, "GET OOOOUT!"

While Ciel was busy screaming at both Soma and Lau, Lila went down to the kitchen where Agni was making tea and Sebastian stood behind him, looking slightly crestfallen. "Sebastian?" Lila asked, looking from Agni to Sebastian.

"Yes, Lila?"

"Umm, Soma kind of took my room. I was wondering where I would be sleeping." Sebastian suddenly looked away from Agni and glared at Lila with bright pink eyes. Lila blinked and they were replaced by his usual maroon eyes almost instantly.

"You can stay in my room, I would not mind in the slightess." He crooned, leaning down to brush a strand of pale blonde hair behind Lila's shoulder, exposing her creamy pale neck to his view. "Th-that would be improper, Sebastian-san!" Lila studdered, blushing terribly. "I-I think I will spend the night with Meirin." She scurried out of the kitchen leaving Sebastian and Agni alone in the kitchen.

"Miss Lila is a very beautiful girl." Agni commented, adding tea leaves to the teapot. Sebastian glared at the back of Agni's turban.

"Meirin, may I stay in your room tonight? Soma made himself comfortable in my room..." Lila asked a blushing Meirin as she left Lila, now Soma's room, still blushing. She looked rather uncomfortable at Lila's request.

"Oh, Miss Lila, I'm afraid I have no room in my room. Isn't there other rooms in the townhouse that are avalible?"

"I don't think so." Lila said sadly and watched as Meirin tripped over her feet as she scurried away. Lila staed awake for several hours before her eyes itched with lack of sleep and she found herself at Sebastian's door, waiting for him to answer.

Lila knew that, besides Ciel's room, Sebastian's room was the only room in the townhouse that had a bed _and _a sofa. After a few seconds, the door open and Lila found herself staring at Sebastian's naked chest. Her cheeks burned and she quickly averted her eyes, so she was staring at his naked toes instead, much less embarrassing.

"Lila? How may I help you?" She could sense that he was smiling but she didn't dare look up. She shuffled her feet nervously and didn't answer until she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her head up so she was staring into his maroon eyes.

"Meirin didn't have any room. I was wo-wondering i-if..."

"If...?" Sebastian pressed, though by the amusement in his eyes, Lila was sure that he knew what she was about to ask. "If I could stay here, wi-with y-you..?"

Sebastian smiled that crooked smile. "Dear Lila, all you had to do was ask?" He allowed her to step past him and shut the door firmly behind her. Sebastian's room was like every other room in the townhouse with a few exceptions. This room was his, it had a large bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in, and a sofa where a thick leather-bound book was resting.

"W-was I disturbing you, Sebastian?" Lila asked with worry as Sebastian went over to the sofa and collected the book, putting it back on the shelf by the door. "Not at all, Lila." Sebastian answered, smiling. "You can have the bed, and I shall sleep on the sofa."

Lila's eyed widened. "Oh no, Sebastian-san! You have to get up earlier than I do, your back will be sore. I will sleep on the sofa, you take your bed." Sebastian's eyes glowed bright pink. "Or we could both take the bed." Lila did a double-take on him. He looked slightly different. His eyes were still pink, rather then maroon, and his canine teeth were sharper and more pointed.

His had this aura around him that made her feel both safe and in danger and her and Angelina's conversation replayed through her mind; _"You like him, don't you, dear?" "But he is merely a butler..." "That doesn't matter with love."_

Well, Lila was not a Lady anymore, with Angelina gone. She was merely a care-taker of Ciel, she was the same status as Sebastian and nothing was wrong with what they could do right now, should Lila choose to except Sebastian's offer.

What was she to do? She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry and her hands trembling. "Shall we get ready for bed, Sebastian-san?" He smiled and took her hand in his. "Yes, my lady."

Sebastian led Lila over to the bed in the middle of the room and made a move to put his hands around her waist when she pulled herself away from him and began putting pillows down the middle of the bed, seperating his side from hers.

He stared at her, dumbfounded as she got into her side, curled into the blankets and murmured, "Good night, Sebastian." He stood there for a few minutes before he got into the bed as well. As a demon, he didn't _need _to sleep, though it was a luxury he enjoyed. He laid in bed next to her, admiring the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took; the way she would sometimes mumble before turning over, burying her face in her pillow.

It was nearing five-thirty in the morning when Sebastian finally fell asleep, during which time, Lila knocked down her own barrier and was curled into his side, her head on his chest, her hand clutching his tightly.


	9. Babysitting

**Authors Note: Okay, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and added this to their story alerts and a big **_F.U_** to LovelyWickedDescet who told me that my story made her want to **_vomit_**, among other things and she didn't even have the balls to put it in the form of a review so my lovely readers could see it**_._

* * *

><p>When Lila awoke the next morning, she was in the bed alone. The curtains were opened and the sky was grey outside. It had stopped snowing, but for how long? It had been a few days since Soma and Agni began staying in Ciel's townhouse and because Soma took Lila's bed, she was still sleeping in Sebastian's room, though it was not as uncomofrtable as she thought it might be.<p>

During this time, she had got to know Sebastian more, the things he did, the way he smelled and the way he always smiled, though his smiles seemed fake, Lila didn't say anything to him. Things have been lively in the townhouse lately, but with Ciel being the Queen's gaurd dog, it was to be expected.

A pleasant aroma was drifting through the townhouse and had LIla heading for the kitchen where she met Finny, Meirin and Bard, who were also drawn to the smell "Something smells really good!" Lila exclaimed, hurrying forward to the stove where Sebastian was cooking. "What is it?"

"Chicken curry." Sebastian answered, holding out a plate to Lila and they proceeded to bring the curry to the dining hall where Ciel was sitting (looking thoroughly annoyed) with Soma.

Sebastian set a plate down in front of Ciel and Lila set a plate down in front of Soma, who promptly shoved a spoonful in his mouth. "Yuck!" Sebastian frowned. "Was it not to your liking?" Soma flinched and began sputteirng nonsense. Lila picked up Soma's spoon, not caring that it was in his mouth, and ate a bit of curry.

"I think it tastes good."

"No." Soma quickly disagreed. "The flavor is weak and there's no aroma. Not to mention the texture, this doesn't count as curry."

"How strange... I even used the best curry powder avalible.."

"What is curry powder?" Soma questioned looked very confused. Sebastian went on to explain how curry powder was a blend of different spices that were ground together before being packaged and sold. "I have never seen anything like that in India and Agni didn't use it either, as far as I know. You must use fresh spices to make perfect curry!"

"I fear we are running a little low on time. We must find some traders..." With that said everyone turned to look at Lau who was the branch manager of a trading company. While Ciel and Sebastian talked business with Lau, Lila took Soma into the kitchen to make him something to eat, because he didn't like Sebastian's curry.

"What would you like to eat, Soma?" Lila questioned.

"Agni's curry." He replied, pouting a little. It was very clear that Agni meant a lot to Soma, he was basically helpless without him. "I don't know how to make curry, but I could prepare you some eggs, if you wish?"

Soma reluctantly agreed and sat at the table, watching Lila as she scurried around the kitchen, collecting eggs and a frying pan. Soma waited inpatiently for the eggs to be cooked and when they were, he immediately dug in.

"What do you think?" Lila asked nervously, picking apart her toast with slender fingers. Soma chewed for a bit before he swallowed and made a face. "I don't like it. You used to much salt and pepper, and you've burned them!"

Lila's eyes began twitching while she listened to Soma critisizing the food she worked very hard to make for him. It wasn't _her_ fault she grew up with butlers and maids and never learned to cook for herself. Sebastian was trying to teach her whenever he had time for himself, the most basic thing Lila could make was scrambled eggs and when she made them for Sebastian, he said they were delicious.

"If you don't like it, then you can starve because I'm not making you anything else you spoiled brat!" She nearly shrieked, causing Soma to stop abruptly. "I'm sorry I'm not Mister Agni! Cook for yourself if you think you can do better!"

Lila turned around and walked from the kitchen with her face slightly pink. She didn't remember the last time she yelled at someone. Angelina always told her to keep her temper in check and to always be polite, even if people weren't polite to you.

But Angelina was gone now and Lila was a proper lady. She didn't need a parent to tell her how to behave. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself, with the help of Sebastian, who was teaching her how to cook for herself (something she was very sensative about).

She didn't care if Ciel had ordered her to babysit Soma, she was going to the bedroom Soma took from her for a nice, hot bath. She passed an enthusiastic Finny on the way and completely ignored him as she grumbled to herself.

She slammed _her_ bedroom door and took a chair to put underneath the door handle so Soma wouldn't be able to get back inside. All of her clothes was still in the armoire, as well as her toliettries in the bathroom, so she rid herself of her dress, grabbed a nice lilac dress from her armoire and put on her bathrobe before she began preparing a bath filled with hot water, and a little bit of cold water, and also some pretty smelling oils before she stripped down and gingerly eased herself into the water, moaning in delight when it began to relax her tense muscles.

The tips of her pale blonde hair grazed the water as she sat with back straight, but gradually began to lower her body until her back met the porcelain of the bath tub and her mouth and nose went underneath the water, lazily making bubbles when she breathed out of her nose.

After nearly ten minutes of just relaxing, Lila began to scrub some shampoo into her blonde tresses and lathered her body with soap. She didn't bother getting out of the bath until she heard loud raps on her door.

She quickly rinsed her hair and drained the bathtub before she threw on her bathrobe and scurried over to the bedroom door, nearly slipping as she did so, she grabbed the chair to stop herself and pulled it out form under the door handle.

Almost immediately the door opened and Lila was greeted by a worried-looking Sebastian. "What have you been doing in here? Soma told me you ran off because he wouldn't eat your cooking..." Lila's normally kind green eyes turned icy at the mention of Soma's name and her cooking. She turned her back to Sebastian and walked more slowly to the bathroom, where she shut the door and dried herself off with a towel.

"It's not my fault that my cooking is terrible! I'm just learning, doesn't he know that!" She grumbled agirly to herself as she changed into the lilac dress and tied her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, she would hold it in front of the fire and hopefully it would dry faster, she'd just have to be careful, Sebastian might not be able to put of her hair this time...

"Why would you assume he knew you couldn't cook?" Sebastian asked when Lila left the bathroom and went to hold her hair in front of the crackling fire. He moved closer to her in case her hair caught fire again. "He doesn't know you. He doesn't know any of us."

"He said he and Ciel were acquinted just before he stole my bedroom." Lila objected, shaking her hair to dry it faster. "That was different. Bocchan and I were looking into a matter for Her Highness and things were a little difficult in the East End. That is where we met Soma and Mister Agni, they were looking for that girl."

"But why does he have to stay here?" Lila didn't care if she sounded like she was whining, ever since Mister Angi left Soma has been acting more like a spoiled brat then usual and it was getting on her last nerve. Nothing Sebastian made seemed to satisfy his taste, the only way he remained happy was when he was complaining about something.

Lila would be glad when this curry contest was over, when Soma and Agni would return to India and when Lila would be able to go back to the manor in the forest; She was very much starting to dislike the city and all of it's drama.

"Will you come downstairs now? Soma has eaten and is considerably less whiny then he was this morning." Sebastian held out a gloved hand to Lila, who accepted it without hesitation and allowed Sebastian to led her back down the stairs and into the drawing room, where Ciel was trying to teach Soma how to play chess.

"Where have you been? I thought I told you to babysit him? Because he was left alone, I now have to teach him how to play chess!"

"I was in the bath." Lila said honestly, with a small smile. "But it looks as thought you're enjoying yourself, Young Master Ciel."

Ciel immediately looked flustered and began complaining about having to teach Soma the rules of chess. Lila rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, both Ciel and Soma looked up at her. "Soma, when you are done playing with the Young Master, I will show you to your new room."

"But... but I like my room..." Soma replied, his lower lip was begining to pull down in a pout. "I know you do. And I did too, before you stole it from me. So when you are finished playing with the Young Master, I will show you to your new room." Lila repeated, smiling.

Soma stared at her for a minute before his eyes travelled to Sebastian, who was standing a little behind Lila. Soma let out a little whimper before he nodded his head so hard, his large golden earring nearly got tangled in his long purple hair.

"Good." She proceeded to the dining room to help Meirin set the table for lunch. Sebastian was a little disappointed that Lila would no longer be sleeping in his room, in his bed, next to him, but he had to admit, this new assertive Lila made his trousers a little bit tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay, so you may have noticed that I called Ciel, "Young Master" instead of "Bocchan" because when I first wrote this story, I was saying "Botchan" then someone told me it was "Bocchan" but when I went to Google Translate, it says it means "Son" so I figured just saying "Young Master" is sufficient.<strong>


	10. Curry Contest

**Authors Note: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and add this to their story alerts and me to their favorite authors, it means so much to me to know that you love this story just as much as I do!**

* * *

><p>Within the next few days, thing has been very busy at the Phantomhive townhouse. Sebastian was cooking non-stop and Soma was in charge of tasting the curry, but the other servants were given the left-overs as well; On the night before the festival, Sebastian had finally made a curry that just as good as Agni's, thanks to Ciel's not-intentional help by asking for chocolate for his afternoon snack.<p>

Lila would be glad when this curry contest was over, she couldn't take eating anymore, even if it _was_ delicious. That night, everyone went to bed early so they'd be ready for the curry festival the next day. Like usual, Sebastian was the last to go to bed, so when Lila found herself awake at twelve thirty at night, she decided to go down to the kitchen and help Sebastian with the dishes, knowing that he must be tired as well.

"Sebastian...?" Lila asked softly, poking her head through the door. Sebastian was facing the sink but turned around when Lila called his name. She was wearing only a thin strapped light green night-dress and a pair of knee-high socks. "Do you need any help with the dishes?" She asked, stepping into the kitchen, allowing the door to close behind her.

Sebastian was about to say no, but a thought crossed his mind that made him smirk. "I'd be very grateful to have help, thank you for offering." She smiled and walked until she stood beside him. "I'll wash, you dry and we'll both put them away." She nodded and proceeded to finish drying the dishes Sebastian had in his hands.

He watched her as she diligently dried the dishes and put it aside before she worked on the next, when she wasn't paying attention, Sebastian handed her a crystal bowl filled with water, and watched with amusement as she turned it upside down so she could dry the bottom first.

His eyes grew pink when she gasped as she turned the bowl upside down and the water inside, which was very cold, fell down her front. Her night dress stuck to her like a second skin, he could see every curve of her body, when she noticed that he was staring, she immediately looked down at her chest and blushed a very dark shade of red before she brought her arms up to her chest.

"Don't look... Sebastian-san..."

"But why?" He breathed in her ear, causing her to go even darker. "You're beautiful, Lila." He tugged at her arms until she was no longer covering her chest and her eyes were downcast, her cheeks still red. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Lila's waist and pulled her up, her legs immediately wrapped around his waist to balance herself and her own arms clung to his torso, in fear of falling.

Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled sharply when Lila's lower regions touched against his. He knocked all the dishes on the counter before he set Lila down and tilted her head up and moved her hair over her shoulder, exposing her pale, creamy neck.

He wasted no time in moving his lips to her neck, immediately moving to her jugular, which throbbed as her heartbeat sped up. His canine teeth began to grow sharper and Lila gasped when she felt it graze against her skin.

"Se-Sebastian-san..."

Sebastian shifted against her, pulling her hips closer to him. "Lila..."

"Sebastian-san?"

He weaved his hands through her hair and pulled her face closer to his, her lips were plump and the same shade of pink as her lipstick, he wondered what they tasted like, but before he had the chance to find out, he opened his eyes and saw that Lila was hovering over him.

"Sebastian-san, I'm sorry to wake you so early, but Young Master Ciel is awake and he is demanding breakfast. I tried to persued him to let you sleep, but he wouldn't agree." Sebastian looked away from Lila's light green eyes and saw the clock on his beside table read 5:30. Perhaps it was a bad idea to insist that everyone got to bed early.

Lila excused herself from the room and shut the door behind her. One of the things Sebastian loved about sleeping, even if he didn't _need to_ was dreaming. Since he'd met her, she haunted his dreams, sometimes with silly things, like her cooking, but other times with... _erotic dreams_.

Lila woke up Finny, Bard and Meirin next and then proceeded to Soma's new room before she went downstairs to the kitchen to help Sebastian prepare breakfast before they all got dressed in their best clothes and went to the curry festival.

* * *

><p>"Uwaa! What is that magnificent creature?" Finny asked in delight. There were many things at this curry festival that were foriegn to them all, besides maybe Ciel and Lila, both being nobels and having to study things like this.<p>

"That is an elephant." Soma said with a small bit of confidence, "We keep them at my palace, too. About ten of them." Ciel was taking with Lau and then another British nobel called West, so Lila quicky led Soma, Finny, Meirin and Bard away to look at a snake charmer, but she made sure to keep her distance; snakes were something she was terrified of.

Finny, Meirin and Bard all went to get a closer look, and Soma started to follow them, but Lila clung to his arm like a frightened child. "Sh-should we get to the curry contest?" She winced at her studder and hoped Soma wouldn't notice, which, apparently, he didn't.

"Ah! Yes, we should." Lila beckoned for Finny, Meirin and Bard to follow her and when she turned around, she noticed Soma spying on Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Ran-Mao and West. As soon as West left the others, Soma pulled Lila with him to the others and Sebastian sent her a smile before he left to go make his curry.

"Let us get our seats." Ciel demanded and began walking briskly in the direction of the curry contest, where he made himself comfortable in his seat. Lila sat down next to him, Soma was next to her and the servants were on the other side of Soma, while Lau and Ran-Mao were on the other side of Ciel.

After the judges were introduced, as well as the chefs, they began cooking. Lila's mouth watered at the amazing aroma that filled the air. There were a lot of people commenting on both Agni and Sebastian's curry, though when they saw him adding chocolate to his curry, they were immediately turned off.

When they began judging the curry Agni's was the only one who got praised fully for his curry, before Sebastian went up and produced a white thing on the platter, which he fried in a pan before giving it to the judges. "This is the curry that we, the Funtom Company proudly prosents. It's name is the curry bun."

Agni was an amazing chef, but Lila wasn't surprised that Sebastian won the trophy, pressented to him by the Queen, and the royal seal for Funtom Co. By the end of the day, Soma had found the woman he was looking for, Mina, and after Agni cried and Soma cried and the Queen left on her horse, they decided to go back to the townhouse where Sebastian promised to make a feast with everyone's favorite foods.

After dinner, everyone decided to go to bed early, like yesterday. Agni carried and sleeping Soma up to his room while Lila did the same with Ciel, though she had a much harder time, considering that she wasn't nearly as strong as Agni or Sebastian, though Ciel wasn't that heavy.

She managed to get him up the stairs and into his room, where she changed him into his night shirt and tucked him into bed and shut off all the lights before she shut the bedroom door and went back downstairs to help Sebastian with the cleaning.

Lila found him in the kitchen but instead of the mountain of dishes she expected to see, she only saw stacks of freshly cleaned dishes and Sebastian wiping his hands on a dish-towel.

"Where are the dishes?" Lila asked. "You finished them already?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered, pulling his gloves back on, but not before Lila caught a glimpse of his black fingernails and this strange marking, almost like a tattoo on the back of his hand. "Do you need any help, Sebastian?" Lila asked.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment before a smile stretched across his face. "I could use some help, yes. Thank you for offering, Lila. Would you kindly put the dishes on the top shelf?" She didn't seem to mind as she walked to the counter, hopped up on a chair and proceeded to put the dishes away.

Like Meirin, instead of putting one dish away at a time, she took a stack and tried to put them all away at once. Her knees began to buckle, her feet began to sway and like Sebastian had hoped, she began to fall backwards and Sebastian was there to catch her, along with all the plates she dropped without breaking them.

Her shriek was far too small to wake anyone and it lasted only a second before she found herself in Sebastian's arms, curled into his chest. She looked up at him with wide green ees and her light pink lips slightly parted, this was his chance and he was not going to give it up.

"Sebas-mmph!"

He pressed his lips against hers, nearly sighing in delight at how soft they were, how the tasted of strawberries and how the fit perfectly against his. His eyes were closed but he knew hers were still wide open, but gradually she closed them and moved her lips against his.

He tried not to smile when he realized this; He also gave him leg a sharp pinch to make sure this wasn't another one of his erotic dreams. Sebastian could have continued with kissing her all night but when her face started turning pale, he decided he should pull away and let her catch her breath.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Lila panted, wiping her lips, a trail of saliva connected from Sebastian's lips to hers. She blushed when Sebastian pulled her closer to him so her cheek rested against his chest. "Was it not to your liking?" He asked slyly, inwardly smirking when her blush darkened and she studdered, "I-I never said that..."


	11. Happy Birthday?

"Are you ready to depart, my love?" Lila stopped packing her suitcase and turned her head to see Sebastian standing only a few feet behind her. He was smiling, but his maroon eyes were full of mischief. Lila flushed slightly under the look she was recieving and shook her head. "Not yet. I still have a few more things to pack." She turned around to continue packing, but she found it very difficult when a butler attached himself to her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

"You know I could pack faster then you, and we'd have a few minutes to ourselves before we leave..." His gloved hands moved from her waist to trace little circles on her stomach, causing her to giggle. "That sounds like a wonderful idea.'

Sebastian barely had time to blink before Lila practically threw herself at him. He immediately caught her and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, loving the way she mewled at the contact. It was a few days after the curry contest and today was the day that Ciel, Lila, Sebastian and the trio of terror were heading back to the manor in the forest. Soma and Agni were now taking care of the townhouse instead of returning to India like they originally planned.

Lila's birthday was tomorrow, but Sebastian noticed that she had been more... _out-going_ than she had before. This started almost a week ago. She had been talking louder and laughing more. She also seeked Sebastian out and kissed him more than once in front of other people, something she would have _never_ done before.

Soma hugged Ciel tightly before Sebastian helped him up and into the carriage, as soon as Ciel was out of sight, Soma turned his attention to Lila and hugged her tightly as well. Thankfully, Sebastian was helping Meirin up onto the very back of the carriage where she, Bard and Finny would be sitting and did not see this little gesture.

Lila pressed a kiss to Soma's cheek, causing him to blush, but thankfully it wasn't very noticeable because Sebastian didn't glare at him when he turned around and bid Soma and Agni farewell until they would need to stay in the townhouse again.

Lila sat in the very front of the carriage with Sebastian, she stood up and waved at Soma and Agni until she could no longer see them. Things were fairly calm on the road, despite this being the middle of January, there was no breeze and no falling snow.

Lila was bundled up in a thick wool coat and matching hat and mittens, but after five minutes of traveling, she had taken off her mittens, fifteen minutes later she abandoned the hat and almost half an hour later she was trying to take off her coat, complaining that she was hot.

Well, she certainly looked like she had a fever. Her face was shiny with sweat and there was a little blush over her nose and cheeks. "Why don't you go in the carriage with the Young Master and rest?" Sebastian suggested. Lila shook her head no and immediately regretted it when she got light-headed. Sebastian stopped the carriage and helped Lila into the carriage, he laid her down on the seat opposite to Ciel and made sure she was comfortable before he went back to steering the horses.

It took them nearly an hour to get back to the manor because of the blanket of snow that covered the road, but at long last, they had returned. Sebastian unlocked the front door first and then went back to the carriage to help Ciel down. Bard and Finny went to grab some shovels to clear the driveway and the walkway while Meirin went inside with Ciel to boil some water.

Sebastian carried Lila into the house, up the staircase and into her bedroom. He took off her shoes and laid her down on the bed before he pressed a kiss to her lips and went to prepare some lunch for Ciel. After he kicked Bard out of the kitchen, he made roasted chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables. He set the table, got Ciel and went to get Lila, but upon entering her room, he could tell there was something seriously wrong with her.

The room was like a sauna and Lila hadn't moved from her position, but she was panting now, as though she were having some sort of breathing problem. Since Ciel was being taken care of downstairs, Sebastian intended to take care of Lila.

He collected some cool water and wash-cloth from the bathroom and wiped the sweat from Lila's face before drenching the cloth, wringing it of exess water and putting it on her forehead. Seastian was a demon, and he had hardly ever seen anybody who was sick before, so he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it, but he'd seen Madam Red at the hospital a little while after Ciel summoned him, so he supposed he was doing something right, because after a while, Lila stopped panting and her breathing evened out.

He repeated his actions with the wash-cloth and he kissed her forehead before he put the wash-cloth on and went downstairs. Ciel was finished eating and the dishes were cleared, he could hear Meirin in the kitchen crying about a bubble carpet, but he walked passed the door and never offered to help her; There were other servants, surely all three of them together wouldn't be _that_ disaterous.

... Well, Sebastian wasn't stupid. They _would_ cause a disaster, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>"It'll be nice to relax." Ciel said to no-one in particular. He sat alone in his office with his back to the door, staring out the windows at the snow that blanketed the earth. It was pure white, and from where he was sitting, there was not a single foot-print to blemish it. Wait... what was that? Ciel got off his chair and pressed his nose against the cold glass in an attempt to see better.<p>

"Is that... _Lila?_" Ciel questioned out-loud, wiping the glass clean with his sleeves when his breath made it steam up. That was indeed Lila, but she was still wearing the dress she was wearing before, with no shoes, no coat, no hat or mittens.

"Is she cold? Wait, where is she going?" Ciel immediately rang the bell that was under his desk and in less then five seconds flat, Sebastian was standing in front of him with his hand over his chest. "You called, Young Master?"

"Where is Lila going?" Ciel asked immediately, wasting no time and not even looking away from the window. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Going?" He, too looked out the window. "Oh my... Where would she be going dressed like that?"

"That's what I was wondering. We should follow her." Sebastian quickly got Ciel's coat and boots and before he knew what was happening, Sebastian scooped him up in his arms and jumped out the window, landing without a sound in the snow. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though Lila was sleep-walking, she wasn't shivering from the cold, or the snow that was melting in her stockings, it was like she didn't even feel it.

They followed her for more than an hour, she was went through London and only stopped once she was just outside the city, looking up at a orphanage. It looked very old, the bricks were falling out and the roof looked about ready to cave in.

"Why would she come here?" Ciel questioned, glancing around with distaste. Sebastian thought for a moment before he responded. "Didn't you say before that Lila was adopted by Madam Durless?"

"I did... Could this possibly be the orphanage she grew up in? But why would she return here?" They continued to watch her while still remaining hidden. Lila looked around as though she sensed their presence, but she continued walking, past the gates, up the stairs and through the front door.

They stood there for a few minutes before Lila's ear-piercing shriek made both of them jump. "Let's go, Sebastian!" Ciel commanded. Sebastian scooped him up in his arms and ran into the building. Sebastian could feel Lila's presence in the very back of building, under-ground. He quickly located a set of stairs and ran into the basement.

There Sebastian and Ciel found Lila... and they also found a strange looking man sitting on a chair, much like a throne. Sebastian recognized him instantly. His hair was dark red and spiky and unkempt, his skin was as pale as the freshly fallen snow and he had blood red eyes.

"You've come to me, my dear." He crooned, using his left hand to cup Lila's face so she was looking at him with heavily lidded eyes. "It has been such a long time since I saw a beauty like yourself."

"Who is that man, Sebastian?" Ciel whispered. "What is he?"

"He is a demon, My Lord. That is Satan."

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: While I was writing this chapter, I was seriously considering putting this story on hiatus, but I don't know if I should or not. I think I write one thousand times better when I write about Hetalia, so I can assure you when I finish writing this story, there will be no sequels or anything like that. I probably won't even be writing for Black Butler unless it was a drabble or something, or if I got <strong>_**REALLY**_** inspired.]**


	12. The Devil's Daughter

"Sa-satan?" Ciel sounded very shocked and also very scared. This was the king of demons, even if Sebastian was relatively amazing, he was nothing compared to Satan and he knew it. Sebastian was trying to make a plan in his mind to get both Ciel and Lila out of the basement and out of harms way.

Satan laughed lightly. "Have no fear, I do not intend on harming your Master. No, I have only come from hell to see my little demon." He moved a strand of pale blonde hair away from Lila's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What do you mean, "your little demon"?" Ciel questioned from behind Sebastian, peeking at Satan from the gap between Sebastian's arm and side. Satan didn't answer for a minute, he was too busy watching Lila, who looked like she was heavily drugged, she could barely stand on her own two feet.

Sensing this, Satan put his arms around Lila's waist and pulled her onto his lap like a little doll. "Did you not realize? This little demon is my flesh and blood." Sebastian tried to mask his shock, Ciel did not. "Your..."

"My daughter, that's right." He hugged Lila to him and kissed her cheek affectionately. "You see, demons are not able to reproduce with other demons unless they are their "soulmates"." He smirked a little and continued. "I am the most powerful demon in existance, and I have never found my other half, so I came to the surface and began searching for a human woman who was strong enough to carry my demon and deliver it.

"It took a while, but I finally found her. She was only sixteen years old at the time, her parents were very poor and sickly, the died when she was very young. She was living on the streets from the time she was twelve. She was the perfect pray... she was strong enough and she had no parents, so when she was impregnanted, she would have no parents to tell her to abort the off-spring and no money to do it herself.

"I didn't stay there with her after it all happened. As far as I know, she gave birth on January 17th and dropped my little demon off at some orphanage. She was bleeding heavily by the time I got to her, and she wasn't coherent, she didn't remember where she dropped off my off-spring. I took her soul and I've been searching ever since.

"Of course, it became much easier to locate little Lila when she turned 18, when her half-demon powers would finally awaken. I must say, I am pleasantly surprised to find another demon near her. Tell me something," Satan raised his crimson eyes and stared deeply into Sebastian's maroon one's.

"When you first laid eyes on her... when she became your "soulmate"... did you even know that she was a half-demon?"

"No." Sebastian answered truthfully. He knew there was something different about her, but he had no idea that she was the devil's daughter. She didn't look any different then other humans before, but now that she was 18 years old, Sebastian couldn't help but notice certain differences in her appearance. Her hair was longer, her skin was paler and from behind her heavily lidded eyes, Sebastian noticed that the light green had changed to a dark emerald color.

"When she wakes up, she'll know all about me and our little conversation. As a newly-awoken half-demon I'd expect to see some change in her personality. I will see you when you return home, my little demon." He kissed her cheek again and nuzzled his face against hers. "You're not taking her back to hell with you?" Ciel pipped up. Satan slowly gazed at him and he flinched. "No... she will come to me, when your contract is completed."

He stood up from the chair and in return, Lila stood up as well. Satan wrapped his arms around Lila's waist and pulled her into another hug. "Good night, my little demon." He looked into her eyes briefly, his eyes flashed a light pink and Lila fell limp.

"What did you do to her?" Ciel demanded.

"She's asleep." Satan said simply, handing Lila's limp body over to Sebastian, who cradled her in his arms. "She'll wake up by tomorrow morning. Also, she will need some help with her demon powers." He added to Sebastian.

Ciel led Sebastian up the stairs and out of the building. When they were almost twenty feet away from the broken gates, the entire building caught fire. Sebastian adjusted Lila so he was carrying her in one arm and he picked up Ciel with the other.

With the building burning cheerfully behind them, Sebastian took a running start into the forest and jumped up into the branches to avoid being seen. Sebastian only slowed down a little when the fire was no longer in site or smell (even if he _was_ a demon, he didn't like the smell of smoke from fire) and Ciel began complaining about the wind in his face.

Luckily, there was no-one around when finally got home, Sebastian dropped Ciel off in his study and left to put Lila to bed, promising hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies when he returned. Sebastian opened the door to Lila's bedroom and swiftly shut it with his foot.

So Lila was a half-demon. Well, that certainly explained why Sebastian was so attracted to her. If she were pure human, it would have been completely different, but she was a half-demon, the daughter of an ordinary human female and the devil himself. He really did hope that when Lila woke up, she would understand everything that happened while she was in her dazed state.

She would know that she was a half-demon. She would know that Sebastian was a full demon and she would know that Ciel formed a contract with Sebastian, binding him to him until his wish was fufilled. As he began stripping her of her stockings and shoes, he wondered how drastically her personality would change.

He would be lieing if he said that he didn't like the way Lila had been acting for the past week. She wasn't shy anymore, she was assertive. She was confident. She didn't care what anyone thought of her, she didn't mind kissing Sebastian in public.

Sebastian smirked and bent down to press a kiss to Lila's pale pink lips, lingering there for a moment before he left the room to make hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies for Ciel. The kitchen was clean, just like he left it and there were no signs that Bard had tried to cook anything. Sebastian prepare the gingerbread cookies first, making the shapes into each person that lived in the house.

He made the servants first, not taing care of how he decorated them, afterwards he made himself and Ciel, who's cookie was considerably smaller then Sebastian, and Lila's who was a little bit bigger then Ciel. While waiting for the cookies to cool down, Sebastian prepared the hot chocolate and put it on the cart to take up to Ciel's study with the plate of cookies.

Sebastian knocked three times on Ciel's study door, from inside he heard his master say to come in, he opened the door and was surprised to see Lila sitting by the window, dressed in a pair of Ciel's trousers and a long sleeved, too-big shirt that belonged to Sebastian.

"You're awake." He said softly, gaining her attention. "How are you feeling?" She blinked her now emerald eyes up at him and bit her pale pink lip. "I feel good." She smiled. "My body feels so different now. Like I can jump off the top of the Eiffel Tower and just float to the bottom, unharmed, unscratched. Is this what it feels like to be a demon, Sebastian?"

He wasn't sure if she remember the time with Satan or if Ciel had told her, obviously it was one or the other, but Sebastian answered her anyway. "That's exactly what it feels like to be a demon, Lila. You will notice that a lot of things are different, such as your senses, and your reflexes." To prove his point, he threw a cookie at Ciel and Lila caught it when it was an inch away from his nose. The smell of ginger was very strong.

"I will help you adjust to your new half-demon self tomorrow." Lila smiled and nodded happily in agreement.


	13. In Training

The sound of her heavy breathing was the only thing he could hear, apart from the blowing snow outside the walls of the manor. When he woke up that morning, he went to check on Lila, only to find her still sleeping. He supposed that she would need to, because she was only a half-demon. He briefly wondered if she still needed to eat as well as he went to go wake up the servants and give them their orders for the day.

_(Finny was told to shovel the snow off the roof, Meirin was told to wash the linens and make sure they were toasty and warm for Ciel's afternoon nap, Bard was told not to start a fire or cook anything)_

Sebastian prepared breakfast for Ciel and brought it to him, letting him eat while telling him his schedule for the day, and getting him dressed. After he was finished there, he went to wake up Lila and he made her breakfast as well. He was surprised to see that she could eat enough food to feed a small army.

After she finished eating and she went upstairs to change into a pair of Ciel's old trousers and one of Finny's shirts, she and Sebastian went into the cold basement to train. Three hours later, they were still training.

"C-can we take a break?" Lila panted, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. Her shirt was soaked in sweat, it clung to her torso like a second skin and Sebastian was very tempted to jump her, but he refrained from doing so.

"I suppose." He said. "I have to make the Young Master lunch and check on the trio of terror as well. We'll take a half hour break and then we will test your balance." He smiled at her as he walked away. Lila stared after him, when the heavy wooden door shut behind him, she collapsed to the floor, panting and dry heaving.

She had only been a half-demon for a day, why was Sebastian pushing her so hard? He knew that she was not used to doing anything like this; when she was living with Madam Red, she never did anything for herself, she _did_ exorsize, but that wasn't to gain muscle or anything like that. It was to make sure she did not grow over-weight and kept herself healthy.

She stopped dry heaving after about five minutes but she was still trying to catch her breath when Sebastian came back, wearing his long black trench coat. "We will be going outside to test your balance, Lila, please follow me."

He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the main floor. He wiped her body of any sweat so she wouldn't catch a cold while being outside and helped her put on her coat and boots, as well as a warm wool hat and a scarf and mittens before the departed outside.

She winced at the brightness of the snow, it took her a few seconds to get used to it and when she did, she admired the courtyard. Finny had obviously finished with the roof and was now working on brushing the snow off the trees.

Lila waved at him while Sebastian led her to the back of the house, where all the trees were cleaned, as well as the stone paths. "How will we be testing my balance?" Lila asked curiously. Sebastian smirked. "You will climb this tree." He said, glancing over at the tallest tree in the courtyard.

_That didn't seem so bad..._

"And when you have climbed to the top, you will stand there until I say you can come down, and that will conclude your training." Lila stared at him in disblief, surely he couldn't be serious. But he stared back at her, still smiling that crooked smile of his.

"You're serious." She gulped.

"As a heart attack."

* * *

><p>Ciel finished his last bit of paperwork for that day and stood up from his chair stretching his arms up as high as they could go. He wondered what Sebastian was making for dinner, it was getting pretty dark outside. What a minute... what was that in the tree?<p>

Ciel quickly rang the bell under his desk and in a matter of seconds, Sebastian was standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Lila, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled. "Lila is training, sir." His maroon eyes glanced out the window, to the tallest tree where Ciel was sure he'd seen something. Now that he looked closer, he could see the out-line of a feminine figure standing on the very top of the tree with wobbly legs and long, flowing hair.

"How long has she been out there?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked at the clock and figured that Lila had been outside long enough, he did not answer Ciel, instead, he opened the window and hopped outside. He climbed up the tree and stopped at the top. Lila's teeth were chattering, her cheeks and nose were pink and her green eyes were narrowed into a glare that could kill.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Almost dinner time. You're training is complete, Lila." Seeing as she was to cold to move, Sebastian took her into his arms, she buried her face in the warmth from his chest and he and she glided easily from the top of the tree to the window of Ciel's office.

He put her down on one of the chairs in front of Ciel's desk. "Dinner shall be served shortly. I have prepared roasted chicken with garlic mashed potatoes, fresh vegetables, and rolls. For dessert, chocolate chip cupcakes." Lila smiled at the thought of cupcakes. She could forgive him for leaving her in a tree if the cupcakes were tasty...

Lila stayed in Ciel's office until Sebastian came to retrieve them, when they stepped into the dining room, Lila's mouth watered at the sight and scent of food in the air, she immediately sat down and shoveled her food in her mouth, grabbing all the rolls in the basket. Ciel stared at her in disgust, but she didn't care; she was stuck in a tree all day, she deserved one night to be a complete glutton.

Lila was still eating when Ciel finished and exited the room, in fact, she was still eating when the other servants came into have dinner as well. She finally finished around midnight. "That was delicious, Sebastian."

"It should be, Sebastian responded, clearing the table, "I made it." Lila rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she stood up and put a hand on her stomach, wincing. "I think I ate too much." She didn't see the look Sebastian gave her as she murmured about going to bed.

* * *

><p>When Lila woke up the next morning, she felt very sore and she didn't bother to get up or dressed or do anything really, except sleep for as long as she possibly could before Sebastian entered her room and opened her heavy velvet curtains, the brightness of the white snow outside made her wince.<p>

"I have let you sleep in until eleven thirty, we have a busy day ahead of us." He quickly explained what lunch included (Pierogies stuffed with potatoes, bits of bacon and lots of cheddar cheese with sour cream to dip them in) and that after lunch Ciel would be traveling to the Noah's Ark Circus after receiving a letter from the Queen.

Just saying the words "circus" made Lila squeal and jump out of bed. "I've never been to the circus before! Can I go too?" He watched her pull a dress out of her armoire and rush into the bathroom, she started the water for a bath and stripped herself out of her night dress without even shutting the door, giving Sebastian a clear view of her body, every curve, every freckle, every ... scar?

He didn't know she had a scar on her upper shoulder. Now what he thought about it, he didn't know very much about her besides the obvious things. He made a mental promise to himself that he would learn more about her by the time their carriage reached the Noah's Ark Circus.

But until then, he could just stare at her until she sank into the bathtub and disappeared underneath the bubbles.


	14. Babysitting, Again

After Lila and Ciel were stuffed full of pierogies Sebasatian made sure they were both dressed in their jackets and scarves before he allowed them outside; just because it rained all last night and melted the snow that blanketed the ground, didn't mean that it was not still below freezing.

Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage and shut the door when he was seated and comfortable. Lila got to sit up front with Sebastian and help steer the horses. The ride to London was fairly short thanks to the road being cleared of all snow, but Lila was thankful when the carriage stopped outside the townhouse and Soma and Agni greeted them with smiles.

"Hello Lila!" As soon as Lila's feet were on the ground, Soma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, Lila hugged him back, breathing in the scent of spices that seemed to flow off his being. Lila moved on to hug Agni when Ciel stepped out of the carriage and Soma basically tackled him.

Agni smelled more like spice then Soma did, but Lila supposed it was from all the curry he made. "It is good to see you again, Miss Lila." Agni bowed slightly. Lila smiled and returned the greeting as Agni led them all into the townhouse.

Soma was doing a good job with managing the house, everything was clean and nothing was broken. Agni returned to the kitchen, promising a delicious lunch when they came back downstairs (Ciel tried to protest, stating that they'd already had lunch, but Agni apparently didn't hear him).

To save Soma from an early death, curtesy of Ciel, Lila persueded him to escort her to her room while Sebastian took Ciel to his room. It looked exactly the same as it did when she left, but Soma or Agni (she was guessing it was Agni) had obviously been in here to clean more then once.

Lila left all her belongings on the bed and she and Soma both wandered downstairs. Sebastian and Ciel still hadn't returned, so Soma brought Lila into the kitchen, where the smell of fresh spice was extreme.

"Agni, I don't think Master Ciel will be eating, we already had lunch before we left the mansion." She said, watching as he moved around the kitchen, throwing different spices into different pots. The smell of the curry made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

"I understand. Will you be joining Prince Soma for lunch, then, Miss Lila?" With Soma's pouting face and her growling stomach, how could she say no? So Lila said goodbye to Ciel and Sebastian before they left to work on Ciel's misson from the Queen before she sat down to eat lunch in the dining room with Soma.

It was awkward at first, the sound of cutlery hitting against porcelain filled the room until Lila decided to break it. "Are you enjoying England so far?" Soma looked up from his curry and smiled. "Yes! Though it can never compare to India, I like living in England very much."

"What is India like?" And for the better part of an hour, Soma explained all about India to Lila, from the fabulous food to the amazing palace he once called home. After he finished, he demanded that Lila teach him a game to play. Even if he was the care-taker of the townhouse, he only had a few jobs to do before he grew bored.

Out of all the game she taught him (they included cat's cradle, tic-tac-toe, and hide-and-seek), he seemed to like I spy the most, because he claimed to be very good at it. This game went on for more then an hour before Ciel and Sebastian finally came home.

"Lila!" Ciel called from the foyar, "Are you coming with us to the circus?" Lila left Soma in the drawing room, but he followed her to the foyar, where Sebastian handed her, her jacket, gloves and boots. "Cieeeelll, can I go too?"

"NO!" Lila couldn't stand looking at Soma when he pouted, he was almost to adorable to resist. Sebastian put his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the townhouse. Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage and shut the door. He and Lila sat up in the front, steering the horses. They sat mostly in silence, with Lila occasionally asking questions about the circus, until Sebastian finally suggested they play twenty questions.

"Oh, okay." She smiled and waited for him to start.

He thought for a second before he finally asked his question. "What's your favorite color?" He decided he would start with easy things and then work up to the big questions. Lila blinked at him in surprise before she smiled and responded. "Green. What's yours?"

"Black." She saw that one coming. "If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go and why?" He stared at her as she bit her lip in thought. It took her almost five minutes before she started talking again. "Well, the way Soma and Agni described India made me want to visit, but I think I really want to go to somewhere in Asia, like China."

"You didn't answer why." Sebastian reminded her.

"I don't really know why..." Lila thought. "There food is amazing, and I love their history and their culture... and the pandas." She blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed, though Sebastian thought it was cute that she liked pandas enough to go to China to see them.

"So are pandas your favorite animal?" He asked.

"My favorite non-demesticated animal." She corrected.

"And your favorite domesticated animal?"

"I like cats." Sebastian leaned down and swiftly planted his lips on hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and whispered against her lips, "I like cats, too." Twenty questions turned into fourty questions until Sebastian saw the Noah's Ark Circus' main tent and he decided to ask; "I saw a scar on your shoulder, what is it from?"

"I don't really remember." She laughed lightly. "It was a long time ago." She seemed like she was telling the truth so Sebastian didn't press the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know this one is shorter than the last, but I'm really trying hard to get back into the story after not writing it for two weeks. Right now, we're at one of my favorite arcs in the Black Butler story, so if you don't read the manga, you will be a little confused. <strong>


	15. Noah's Ark Circus

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and added this story to their Alert List! When I got my laptop back, I started mass-producing m****y stories and I'm completely on track now. Also, this is one of my favorite arcs in Black Butler, so it'll be very easy for me to write about it!**

* * *

><p>The closer they got to the Noah's Ark Circus, the more control Lila lost until she was bouncing up and down in her seat and squealing at everything she saw. There were many people who were pointing and gossiping about her, but Lila didn't seem to care. Sebastian helped her down from the carriage before he helped Ciel. They walked into the main tent side-by-side, with Lila clutching Sebastian's arms like a child, so she wouldn't get lost.<p>

"By looks it seems... like an ordinary circus." Ciel murmured, looking around the tent before he took his seat. Lila sat down next to him and Sebastian sat next to her. Not too long after they sat down did the lights dim and the crowd grew excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! On this fine day, I welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus!" The ring-leader was a young man with orange-red hair pulled back with pins, except a small bit of fringe, one of his eyes was decorated with make-up, he was dressed in strange, colorful clothing and he had a skeletal hand.

He began juggling a bunch of yellow balls as he continued talking. "I am Joker, if ye'll just take a gander over he-" Lila giggled when the balls that the ring-leader was juggling fell on his head. Ciel stared at her blankly before directing his attention back to the ring-leader.

He cleared his throat, "This circus is pack full of acts that will entertain and astound ye! Now..." He turned his attention to the ring closest to his and said, "With a spectacular blast from our fire-eater, let the show of the century begin!"

"There's nothing particularly special about the programme..." Ciel trailed off, staring at Lila, who hung on the edge of her seat as she watched the knife-thrower, gasping whenever he through a knife and cheering whenever he got close to his female target without touching her.

"It does not seem that the missing children are being forced to perform either." Sebastian replied, staring at the the princess of the circus walking on the tight-rope. "If the goal wasn't to out the children on display, then perhaps the travelling circus coinciding with the missing children is purely a coincidence?"

Lila shrieked in fear when she saw the snakes slithering all over a man who was called half-snake, half-human. Nobody paid any attention to her, though, because they were hanging onto the edges of their seats as well. The next person to perform was the last person to perform, but the way the ring-leader announced her and judging by her appearance, it seemed promising.

"I would dearly love for ye, a member of the audience, participate in this act, but I am afraid we will not except childen." Ciel sighed, clearly annoyed. "It seems like coming to the circus was rather a waste of time..."

Lila was about to reply when Sebastian stood up abruptly. "What is it, Sebastian? Did you notice some-" She was cut off when the ring-leader called, "Good sir in the tail-coat, I see ye are very eager, please come right on down!"

Lile and Ciel stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?" She hissed, but Ciel came to a sudden realization. "Go on then." Lila in turn looked at Ciel in shock. "Yes sir."

"What do you mean? What is he doing?" Lila whispered.

"Hes going to get closer to them. A mysterious case of children disappearing one after another, and this circus is the only place we might find clues." Ciel answered.

"But how will he manage to investigate with all these people around?" Lila wondered out loud. The ring-leader instructed Sebastian to lie down on one of the stands, but Sebastian just walked right past him and kneeled down in front of the tiger, gazing at it with pure adoration.

"Wh-what is he doing?"

"Damn it! Tigers are part of the cat family.."

So Sebastian really _did _have a thing for cats... Lila watched Sebastian as he continued to examine the tiger, things were going surprisingly well until the tiger decided that Sebastian's head looked tasty and bit him. Everyone in the tent screamed, Ciel and Lila weren't among them because they both knew something like a bit from a tiger wasn't going to kill a demon like Sebastian.

"Betty!" The animal tamer screamed, "Let go of him!" She raised her whip over her shoulder and swung it forward but Sebastian caught it before it could strike the tiger. "She should not be blamed. In the face of such a lovely creature, I could not stop myself from admiring her beauty." Sebastian removed his head from the tiger's mouth and turned to look at the animal-tamer. "Furthermore, one cannot tame animals by blindly swinging one's whip."

The tiger bit down on Sebastian's head again, causing the audience to scream. "Betty! Spit him out, now!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Sebastian?" Lila asked, petting Sebastian's hair, mostly to keep her hands busy but she was also searching for any wounds that might have not healed. "I am perfectly alright, Lila." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss to her palm.<p>

"Who told you to go that far!" Ciel demanded angrly as they walked back to the carriage. Sebastian was smiling gleefully. "Forgive me, sir, I have been alive for a very long time but I still can never resist a cat." Ciel just glared at him as he sneezed. "You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay away from me!"

"Yes sir."

"Ah! Ye there, sir! Ye, in the tail-coat!" Lila ears perked up at the sound of the ring-leaders voice, he was calling for Sebastian so Lila quickly continued walking forward, bringing Ciel with her. They both hid behind a vendor's stall, Ciel peeking out to look while Lila listened closely to what they were saying.

"Ye shocked me clean outta me skin, getting all close to the tiger like that." He was saying, Lila repeated every word he said to Ciel, who didn't have her amazing sense of hearing. "Where ye got bit, ye sure it's alright? It might be a good idea for our troupe doctor to take a look at ye. Would ye come 'round back?"

Ciel gave a quick nod and Sebastian smiled that crooked smile. "I would, thank-you." While Sebastian followed the ring-leader, Lila and Ciel continued walking back to the carriage, but not before Lila stopped to buy Ciel and herself a stick of cotton candy. Ciel took his with a small thank-you and was about to insist on paying when Lila pulled a pouch of coins from between her breast. The vendor blushed when Lila handed him the money for the cotton candy and she ate it happily in the carriage while they waited for Sebastian to return.

They waited for almost twenty minutes before Sebastian came back and drove them back to the townhouse. He began explaining what had happened when they got home. They were interrupted by Soma and Agni greeting them and Ciel shouted before he and Sebastian quickly walked off to his bedroom. Lila quickly followed them, sparing Soma a sorry smile.

"How did it end up with me having to join the circus as well?" Ciel frowned, tossing his coat on the bed, where he sat. "No one is _making_ you," Sebastian corrected. "You will audition for the troupe and be _asked_ to join."

Ciel pulled at the ribbon around his neck until it came loose. "You're the only one that needs to inflitrate the place. I don't want to live in a tent."

"So you would rather I act of my own free will, without you controlling me?" Sebastian smirked when Ciel glared at him. "As a circus performer, you're supposed to know all sorts of tricks and talents, right? I can't do anything like that."

"Nevertheless, please do your best at the try-out tomorrow." Sebastian proceeded to untie Ciel's boots while Lila searched for a night-shirt for him to wear to bed. "As you're butler, and you're care-taker," Sebastian looked up at Lila with a smile, "we will be cheering you on from the bottom of our hearts."

There was no way to get around it. Ciel would have to join the circus, as well. When Ciel was cleaned and dressed for bed, Sebastian and Lila left the room. She took his hand and led him into her room, he sat down on the couch near the fireplace, which remained empty.

She sat down on his lap and made herself comfortable, wrapping her arm around his neck, her cheek pressed against his cheek, his hands were resting on her thigh. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" And so he did.


	16. Butterfly

**Authors Note: Once again, congraduations to xXxMentalPancakesxXx for winning my contest, and your OC will be in the next chapter of He's Got That Crooked Smile**

* * *

><p>Lila woke Ciel up extra early the next morning to get him ready to go to the circus, and also to look like a commoner, which included dressing down his wardrobe. While Sebastian was feeding him breakfast (sunny side up eggs with ham and toast and a cup of honey lemon tea), Lila looked through all his clothes until she found something suitable; a pair of plain black trousers, a pale grey buttoned up shirt and a jacket, because it was cold outside and his trousers stopped above the ankle and he wasn't wearing stockings.<p>

While Lila was looking for clothes, Sebastian helped Ciel take off his night-shirt and Lila helped him dress for the day while Sebastian went over the schedule. When Ciel was finished eating and was actually dressed, they would be leaving for the circus. Lila finished buttoning the last button on Ciel's shirt before she stood up and went to get his shoes as he continued eating.

Lila didn't want to say anything, but she was slightly worried about Ciel. Like he said last night, most people in the circus most-likely had to have some sort of talent, and Ciel couldn't even dress himself properly without help. She shook her head. Sebastian was Ciel's butler and he would be with him to the end, whatever that meant. He would get him into that circus even if he had to sneak him.

It was around 9:30 in the morning when Ciel, Sebastian and herself arrived at the circus and they were immediately greeted not only by the ring-leader, Joker but a bunch of other circus performers as well, people that they didn't see last night.

"Oh wow, you sure have brought with you an indredible adorable child. Are you a boy?" Lila quietly snorted but managed to turn it into a violent sneeze, to which Sebastian mockingly said, "bless you". Ciel stood up staighter. "Yes, I was a page-boy at the manor, umm, I'm Finnian."

An alias, he couldn't have anyone knowing he was the Earl of Phantomhive, after all. "What an elegant name ye have," Joker said, "We'll give ye a stage name if ye make it through. And who is this lovely lady?" Lila felt her cheeks warm up when Joker took her small hand in his skeletal one and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. She spared a glance at Sebastian and so his hands were clentched into fists.

She briefly considered using an alias, but when she took the time to think, nobody really knew her, she was adopted and it wasn't like she was introducing herself using her surname. "My name is Lila, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He smiled back at her and said, "It takes more then being cute to get into this circus, ye gotta know some tricks!" He turned so he was speaking to Ciel.

"So little guy, what're ye good at?"

"... Darts?"

"Knife-throwing it is!" Joker took Ciel's arm and pulled him out of the crowed the began gathering around Sebastian and Lila. "Dagger, lend him your knives, please." The blonde knife-thrower called Dagger handed Ciel his knives cheerfully.

"Now, just hit that target over there," he used a skeletal finger to point, "from over here." The distance was nearly twenty feet and with Ciel's skinny arms, Lila knew he would never reach the target. She was so absorbed in watching that she never noticed Sebastian kneel down until Ciel threw a knife, it went about ten feet before it started to drop, and then suddenly sprang back up and hit the target.

The looks on Joker and Dagger's face was priceless. Lila glanced at Sebastian and saw the tiny stones in his hands. Ciel continued to throw the knives, Sebastian continued to throw the pebbles and Lila sat back on a crate, grinning.

"Ye certainly have good control, now it's on the the next step." While Dagger was pulling his knives from the target and the other troupe members resumed their practicing, Joker led Ciel into the tent and he was quickly followed by Sebastian and Lila.

"Tight-rope walking!" He exclaimed.

"Oooh can I go first?" Lila asked grinning at the sight of the tight-rope. She knew she could walk this with no problem, thanks to Sebastian's training with the tree, not to mention Ciel looked extremely nervous.

"Of course ye can!" Joker walked with her to the ladder and watched as she climbed to the platform at the very top. A girl was already standing there with a rope in her hand. "What's that for?" Lila asked her. "A life-line. You are new and you don't know how to fall without hurting yourself to bad." She explained, tieing the rope tightly around Lila's waist.

She was certainly happy she wore some of Soma and Ciel's clothing rather then her usual dresses. "It is best to go bare-foot." The girl suggested. Lila kicked off her slippers and proceeded to walk across the tight-rope as though it were solid concrete. Everyone cheered when she reached the other side, untied the life-line and climbed down the ladder.

Ciel went next, he still looked incredible nervous. "Dollll!" Joker called to the girl on the platform. "Tie the line-line nice 'n tight nowww! He's new and he'll hurt himself if he falls."

"W-won't you test me with something else?" Ciel asked.

"Awww, giving up already, little guy?"

"N-no but..."

"Then get a move on, would ye!"

Ciel hesitated for a few more seconds before he finally started walking on the tight-rope, and he was doing fairly okay for a few seconds before he started to fall, but like the daggers, he shot upright at once. "Ohh that was close, but he recovered." Joker commented.

"Are you hitting him with pebbles?" Lila asked when she was sure nobody was listening. Sebastian just grinned. He continued to flick pebbles at Ciel until he made it all the way across the tight-rope and down the ladder. "Amazing!" Joker praised, "I never thought ye'd actually make it across the tight-rop!"

"Then these little cuties make it in, right ol' chap?" Dagger asked, putting one of his arms around Lila's waist and his hand on Ciel's head. "Not yet. The little guy is missing something important. A nice bright smile~!" Ciel looked as though someone had smacked him. "Wha-?"

"C'mon, let's see a big smileee~!"

He gritted his teeth and clentched his fist before he smiled. Lila smiled back and couldn't help but think how much cuter Ciel was when he smiled. "Alright friends, gather round and listen closely!" Joker announced, everyone that was in the tent gathered around him. Lila recognized most of them as the preformers that they saw when they first came to the circus.

"We have a few new-comers joining us today! This is the rookie "Black"," He gestured to Sebastian, who smiled. "The graceful Butterfly~" He waved to Lila who smiled and waved at the other circus members. "And this little guy, is Smile~~"

Ciel gritted his teeth. "I... look forward to working with you all..."

"C'mon, Smile, smile~!"


	17. Bloody Rose

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for favoriting and reviewing and adding this story to your Story Alert! I give you all cupcakes! I'm sorry for publishin this so late, but I've been writing a lot of Hetalia stuff and I find it hard to write about anything else, because everything else I write feels so mediocre. I won't update again until I get at least five reviews.**

* * *

><p>Joker asked Dagger to led Ciel and Sebastian out of the main tent to get their faces painted and also for them to be fitted into costumes. Lila was about to follow them when Joker stopped her by placing his skeletal hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Not ye my dear, ye will be goin' with Doll an' Beast, when ye're done with that, they'll bring ye back here and I'll give ye all a quick tour." He waved merrily as Doll took Lila's hand and led her away to the make-up tent with Beast following them.

Lila sat down on a chair in front of a vanity and looked down at all the colorful paints and pieces. Doll offered to help Lila with the make-up, because she was aware that it was more difficult to put it on yourself, but Lila declined. She picked up a brush, dipped it into the blue paint and went to work. She experimented with different colors and designs, but she knew exactly what she wanted on her face, a pair of butterfly wings on either side of her eyes that matched her stage-name perfectly.

In the end, make-up lasted almost two hours and after that they went to the tent across from the make-up tent. Beast immediately went to look at the selection of leather costumes while Doll made Lila sit on a crate and went to get the seamstress.

While Lila was waiting, another girl walked through the tent flap. She was tall and lean and wearing what appeared to be a dark red corset over a long sleeved button up shirt that matched the tips of her long white hair perectly. Her shorts were considerably short and showed a lot of leg, but her thigh length black leather boots made up for that.

Her eyes traveled around the tent until she, too, went to browse the leather selections with Beast. Doll came back a few minutes later with a short plump woman with brown hair tied in a bun and a measuring tape around her neck.

She took Lila's measurements and while she was making her a costume, Doll sat next to her on the crate. "Do you know any of the other toupe members names?" She asked. When Lila nodded, she asked her to elaborate.

"Let's see... Joker is the ring-leader, Dagger is the knife-thrower, your name is Doll and you're the tight-rope walker, she's Beast," Lila used her head to motion to the leather secetion, "and she's the animal tamer. I don't know a lot of people though..."

"You've done good with remebering so far, there are a lot of members, but only a few perform as first tier members. You've named most of them, but there are a few others; Jumbo, Wendy, Peter and Snake. I'll introduce you whenever we see them." When Doll noticed that Lila was staring over at Beast and the other girl, she smiled.

"Oh, she's another member, her name's Bloody Rose."

Bloody Rose looked up upon hearing her name mention. Lila gave her a friendly sort of smile, but she didn't return it, she just stared at Lila until the seamstress came into the tent and announced that Lila's costume was finished.

Doll waited in the costume tent with Beast and Bloody Rose until Lila came back out, wearing a short dress that came up to her mid-thigh with thick straps, the material was a light shade of blue and made of silk. She also wore a sparkly light green corset over the dress that made the dress appear even tighter. Lila loved her costume but she didn't understand how she would be able to perform in the circus in a dress.

"You look very pretty." Doll smiled. "Now that you're finished, you should get back to Joker. Beast will show you the way, I need to get my costume fixed." As she stood up from the crate, Lila noticed a ripped seam in the side of her dress.

She walked off. Lila turned to face the other girls. Beast might've been a pretty girl if she wasn't frowning so much. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and all her weight shifted off her prosthetic leg. "I don't have time to be showing around new faces. You can figure it out on your own." Was all she said before she turned heel and began walking briskly in the direction of the private tents for the first tier members of the circus.

She had only known Beast for less then an hour and she already hated her. She disliked her when she saw her at the circus, swinging her whip at the tiger, she disliked her when Sebastian told her about what happened after he went back to the medical tent, but right now she hated her for treating her like she was nothing more then some kind of disgusting bug that she couldn't be seen with.

Lila prefered Doll who was nicer and easy to get along with. Lila stared at Beast's retreating form with her green eyes narrowed in a death glare until she became aware of the presence behind her and a voice said, "I will show you to Joker."

Bloody Rose was standing behind her, eyes unblinking. Lila only knew it was her that spoke because nobody else was around. "Oh... umm, thank you." Bloody Rose turned around and walked in the direction of the main tent, only looking back once when she realized that Lila wasn't following her. "Are you coming or not?" She asked. Lila quickly followed and tried to make small talk while Bloody Rose led her to Joker.

"So..." She began, "How do you like the circus?" When Bloody Rose didn't answer, she asked another question. "How did you come to be in the circus?" She knew it was a very personal question and she wasn't surprised when Bloody Rose didn't respond.

Silence was the only thing that fell between them as they walked, when Lila saw Joker in the main tent, she stopped and said, "Thank you" to Bloody Rose, who nodded in acknowledgement and went to go train with the others.

Ciel and Sebastian were wearing costumes but they only had a bit of paint on their faces, three blue diamonds under Ciel's eye and a bit of black around Sebastian's, with a thin line going through it. "And here is the beautiful Butterfly!" Joker exclaimed upon noticing her. Lila smiled and went to stand in between Sebastian and Ciel.

"Alrighty theeeen, let's get started with the tour!" Joker led them all around the area, showing them the tents that the second tier members (Which is what they were) would be sleeping in, as well as the dining tent and the larder, the first-aid tent and the tents for the first tier members, the members that put on the show every night.

"By the way..." Joker began, "What's happened to ye're eye, Smile?" Ciel's one visable eye widened in shock, even Sebastian froze for a second. Lila knew that was where the contract seal between Sebastian and Ciel was, but she had never seen it before.

"Umm... there was an accident..."

"How sad." Joker frowned, placing his skeletal hand on Ciel's cheek. "For someone so small to have such misfortune befall them..." He patted Ciel's head a few times and then started smiling again. "Well, everyone 'ere's got there own issues, so ye should fit riiiight in!"

After that, Joker showed them the training grounds. "Here we are, the training grounds! Newcomers train here with the hope of actually debuting in an actual performance one day." He started explaining the basics, such as warming up and stretching when somebody called his name.

It was Beast. "It's almost time!"

"I here ye!" Joker called back. Lila noticed the way Beast glared in Sebastian's general direction before she turned heel and walked out of the tent. As soon as Joker left, Lila looked around the tent until she saw Bloody Rose and she left Sebastian and Ciel to train alone.


	18. Shinigami Investigation

**[Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorited and adding this to their story alert! I want at least three reviews before I publish the next chapter!]**

* * *

><p>Training was very uneventful for a while, that was, until Sebastian decided it was best to show off to the other circus members. Everybody stopped their own training to stare at him as he did tricks on the flying trapeze, juggled a dozen things at the same time, passed through a ring of fire, and he was just about to do some sword-swallowing when Dagger stopped him.<p>

"You're amazing, Black!" A random circus member exclaimed. Lila agreed with said circus member but she also agreed with Ciel when she heard him whispering that Sebastian was over-doing it. "Man, I give up! Another mad great new-comer? I can't lose to ye!"

"New-comer...?"

"Yeah. He used to be a civil servant or somethin', and 'e's reeeeal serious." He suddenly turned his gaze to the tight-rope above and called, "Heyyy c'mon down here, Suit!" Lila could see why his stage name was Suit, and he certainly looked as serious as Dagger mentioned.

Nothing about his appearance seemed to faze her, but Ciel looked like he was on the verge of panicing. "What ever did you come sniffing arund to devour this time?" He landed on the ground and pointed the claw-like object he was holding at Sebastains's face. "You devil!"

So that's why Ciel was panicing. This Suit character knew Sebastian's secret. His nose twitched and he moved his gaze from Sebastian to Lila. "Hm. It appears there are two devils. In this day and age when there are rarely enough shinigami to get the job done, even at the best of times..." Everybody was staring, Lila wondered how he knew both her's and Sebastian's true identity and what did he mean about shinigami...?

"The appearance of two devils mean I shan't be able to clock out on time again..." Lila was very thankful that Dagger mistook all this chatter and accusations as strange jokes. " 'e's always goin' on 'bout souls an' the like..."

Suit's eyes narrowed. "I am not one for joking." But Dagger appeared as though he hadn't heard him. "I'll introduce ye. These're the rookies that joined today, the tiny one's Smile, the lady's Butterfly an' the big one's Black. Ye're all risin' stars so play nice nooow!"

"I do not wish to make nice with noxious beasts." Suit walked away and Dagger followed him, explaining the importance of teamwork in the circus. "Why is a shinigami here?" Ciel wondered out-loud when Dagger was out of hearing distance. "It is unusual for a shinigami to go snooping on his own accord..."

"But we know one thing's for sure." Lila stated. "Something is definitely going on at this circus." Ciel stared at Suit's retreating form. "He looks worth investigating. Sebastian..." Before Ciel could even give the order, Dagger dragged him away to practice. As he was being dragged off, he pointed to Suit and Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Shall we go, my dear?" He smiled and held out his arm. Lila took it and together, they approached Suit, who was climbing down the rope ladder for the tight-rope.

"Pardon me." Sebastian began, "There is a little something I would like for you to explain to me." Suit kept his back to them, he pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose with his claw. "I have nothing to say to you." He said flatly.

Lila took hold of his arm. "Now please, don't be like that." Sebastian took the other arms and squeezed. "Let us step outside." He pushed and shoved and forced Suit out of the tent, Lila held onto his arm until the cool winter air nipped at her cheeks and nose. Suit wrenched his arms free and glared at the two demons.

"So..." Lila began, "What brings a busy shinigami such as yourself to a place like this?"

"I'm here cleaning up after that scum dispatch member who is currently suspended." Lila noticed the way that Sebastian's mouth twisted up into a smile. "I didn't think I would be made to do so just because that thing and I are co-workers. And without any extra pay, at that!"

"A shinigami taking the trouble to come here to investigate covertly leads me to believe that, perhaps, there are special circumstances at play...?" Suit's eyes narrowed. "I cannot give information pertaining souls to a fiend."

"I have no interest in cheap souls."

"Big talk for a starving demon, when the truth of the matter is, you are mad with hunger!"

"I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls a long time ago." Sebastian replied, grinning. "The more ravenous I am, the more delicious the dinner. You have nothing to fear, as I currently have a collar around my neck at the moment." He took off his glove and showed Suit the Faustian contract on the back of his hand.

Suit considered it for a moment. "What of you, girl?" Lila was surprised to see him staring at her. "You are a demon, do you not hunger? Do you not have a master?"

"I am a half-demon." Lila answered honestly. "I have only been a half-demon for a few weeks."

"It will take her a few years to feel the hunger for souls." Sebastian spoke up for her, "You have nothing to fear from her. She is as harmless as a butterfly." He smiled that crooked smile that Lila loved.

"..." He considered it again. "Very well. Since you have the honor of being the greatest of evils, before I get to work, let me warn you; We, the shinigami, are tasked with judging those who are scheduled to die according to the soul retrieval list that is distributed to us."

"We use our death scythes-" He motioned to his claw, "to look into their memories, their cinematic records, to judge whether they deserve to die or not. And without understanding the great effort we put forth, you demons go about snack on those souls like crows on a corpse."

"In a few days, we will judge a large number of souls in this area." Suit explained. "This is a special case, so please refrain from interfering." Ciel came out of the training tent. "That noisy knife-thrower is looking for you."

Suit looked at Ciel carefully. "He doesn't seem that special to me... I don't understand you demons..."

"Stop calling Sebastian and Lila that." Ciel replied, annoyed. "What if the circus members get suspicious? We were lucky they thought you were joking before, but... the fact that you can't even blend in among normal people makes you lower than the vulgar Grell."

Lila looked shocked. "Grell? What does Grell have to do with the Shinigami?" Ciel mentally slapped himself, he completely forgot that Lila didn't know the full details of Madam Red's death. "I shall explain later, my dear." Sebastian answered, and then added to Suit. "We will not get in the way of your duties, if you shall not get in the way of ours."

"Thank you." Suit said seriously. "I do not even want you in my field of vision."

"Perfect. It's settled then." Lila nodded.

"We agree not to interfere with each-other at all."

"Smile." Ciel flinched at the stage-name. "I'm counting on you to hold your dog's leash tight and keep the other out of trouble." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from exploding with anger. "I don't want to hear it from Specks, who can't even manage a covert investigation properly."

"I am not Specs. I am Suit."


	19. Adjusting

**[Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorited and adding this to their story alert! Five more reviews, please~!]**

* * *

><p>Lila, Ciel and Sebastian trained for a while longer until Joker and Dagger came into the tent and began announcing the rooming arrangements. Ciel sat upon a crate, panting as Joker read through the list of names, only paying attention was he said, "Butterfly will be in tent seven with Bloody Rose." He made sure they were aquainted before he moved on. "Smile will be in tent eight, this is your roommate." He gestured to a young woman with brown hair that gently touched the top of her shoulders and one single blue eye, the other eye was covered by her hair. She smiled at Ciel.<p>

Ciel wasn't acting the way Lila expected him to when he found out he was rooming with a girl, so she figured that he didn't realize because of her baggy clothing. She caught Sebastian's winking eye and giggled to herself.

"And Black will be in tent nine..."

That certainly got Ciel's attention. "Sebas-" He froze for a second. "B-Black and I won't be in the same tent?" Dagger laughed. "Ye gotta learn to be more independent!" _Ciel is a nobleman._ Lila thought_, He doesn't even know how to dress himself properly!_ But these circus prople wouldn't know who Ciel was, and for the sake of the mission, it was important that they didn't find out.

"Black's roommate is Suit!" Time seemed to stand still when those four words left Joker's mouth. He, Dagger and the girl didn't seem to notice how Sebastian, Ciel, Lila and Suit all froze at the announcement. It was Ciel who regained his train of thought first, and the only coherent thing he could mutter was, "Wha?"

"Black 'n' Smile're already friends." Dagger explained. "This is yer chance to make new friends!" And then they left, leaving Sebastian, Ciel and Lila alone with their roommates. Suit was glaring at Sebastian, who was smiling mockingly, Freckles shook Ciel's hand and Bloody Rose just stared at Lila, who was starting to miss babysitting Soma, it seemed so much easier then pretending to be a circus freak.

"Shall we leave?" Bloody Rose asked. Lila gave a quick side-glance to Ciel and Sebastian before she gave her full attention to Bloody Rose and smiled. "Uh-huh!" She followed Bloody Rose out of the training tent and past several other tents until they reached the seventh one.

The inside was fairly basic, there was a bunk bed and a crate which held an alarm clock. Bloody Rose changed quickly and got into the bottom bunk, before she reached over to the crate and set the alarm clock while Lila changed into one of Sebastian's shirt that she used to sleep in.

"The second tier members have to get up early to help make breakfast." She explained.

Lila stomach grumbled at the thought of breakfast, Sebastian was a second tier member so it was definitely going to be delicious. She climbed up the ladder and settled herself into bed. "Good night." She murmured, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

All that training really wore her out, but it was nothing compared to how Sebastian trained her. She extinguished the flame in the lantern and pulled her blankets over her head to keep her body completely warm. It was times like these when she missed having Sebastian in bed next to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lila found herself curled up underneath the thin blanket that the Noah's Arc Circus provided. Her night-shirt was bunched up around her waist, so she pulled it down before she climbed down the ladder.<p>

Bloody Rose was already awake and dressed and politely left the room so Lila could change into a pair of Finny's pants and Ciel's shirts. As she was brushing out her hair, she made a mental note to go shopping for new clothes when they were finished with this misson.

The tent that was used as a kitchen was already full of second tier members by the time Lila and Bloody Rose arrived. She found Sebastian, who easily towered over the others and went to join him. "Good morning, dear." She said teasingly, placing a kiss to his cheek. "How was your night with Suit?"

Though Sebastian smiled, she could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Moderately unpleasant. If only they allowed us to room together..." Lila squeaked when she felt his hand desend from her shoulders until they reached the small of her back and continued going down.

"Not now!" She bit her lip to hide a grin, "Later perhaps, if you behave."

"I am always behaved." Sebastian smirked.

Lila rolled her eyes and turned towards the larder, searching inside until she found some fresh fruit. When she brought it back to where Sebastian was, she found Ciel and his roommate. "Oh my... Can you really call that personal grooming?" Sebastian asked, looking pointedly at Ciel's messy hair, and missing buttons on his shirt. Lila had to give him credit for knowing how to tie the laces on his shoes, after all; Ciel was a nobleman and most nobleman were not taught things that seemed so basic to the lower-class.

"I was in a hurry." Ciel responded, heaving a big sack of potatoes over to a table. "You will have trouble undoing a half-knot alone." When Lila looked up from cutting up an apple to see that Sebastian was retying the lace of Ciel's eye-patch with gentle fingers.

All the other circus members stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them, until Ciel's roommate finally laughed. "Haha Black ain't your mum, Smile!" Ciel looked flustered and glared at Sebastian, hissing, "Don't treat me as your master while we're here!"

Sebastian smirked. "Alright then. Smile, what do you intend to do with those potatoes when the skins have more potatoes on them than the potatoes themselves?" Ciel blushed and stammered until Sebastian finally said. "I believe there was some fish in the larder...-" Lila nodded in confirmation. "We shall fry these nice and crispy and make fish and chips."

It took almost half an hour for the fish and chips to cook, and Lila stealthly filled her plate with chips before Sebastian announced that they were ready. The first tier members got their food first, which wasn't surprising, and when they left, the second tier members began fighting with each-other over food.

By the time things calmed down, Ciel was left with a piece of bread and Freckles, his roommate, had her plate filled up with food. She took pity on Ciel and gave him some of her food. Lila ate with Sebastian at a table near the very back of the tent, so Sebastian could keep an eye on Ciel but not look suspicious.

"He's going to have a hard time adjusting to life here." Lila said softly.

"His family is nobility," Sebastian responded. "He has been pampered his entire life."

"I know. He needs help with many things, I'm thinking of teaching him how to dress himself..." Lila mused. Sebastian smirked. The very idea of Ciel learning to dress himself or make his own meals made him chuckle.

Lila and Sebastian left the dining tent around nine-thirty and just walked around, looking at all the areas they hadn't seen the first day they arrived. The last place they visited was the bathing area, where Ciel had just rushed away from.

"I wonder what happened?"


	20. Show Time

**[Authors Note: Thank you sooo much for 100 reviews! I'm glad everyone like this story and I'm sorry to say there will only be about ten more chapters and then this story will be finished. I don't intend to write a sequel, in fact, I probably won't write for Black Butler again unless it's like a one-shot or a drabble. The way I think Black Butler fanfiction should be written is in great detail and in Third Person. I can write in third person point of view, but I don't think I'm doing a good job with the details.**

**Also, another note: I was watching Prison Break and Sucre's daughter was also called Lila, but they pronounced it like Lee-la. I'd just like to point out that my OC Lila's name is pronounced Lie-la.]**

* * *

><p>Lila and Sebastian found Ciel almost ten minutes after he ran off, soaking wet and shivering. He was sitting on the ground, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He looked so much like the child he was, not the business man he tried to be. Sebastian tossed a towel over his head and Lila bent down on one knee to help him dry his hair.<p>

After his hair was semi-dry and he was dressed in warm, dry clothing, he knocked Lila's hands away and stood up. "We'll get this over-with quickly." Ciel said, "I'd like to return to the manor and eat sweets over a cup of hot tea."

Sebastian smirked. "I'll have them ready upon our return." Once Lila, Sebastian and Ciel returned to the bathing area, they split apart. Freckles wasn't in sight so Ciel walked back to their tent, while Lila took Sebastian's gloved hand in hers and just walked around the circus.

They were walking past the second tier members tents when Lila stopped. Sebastian stared at her for a minute, trying to read her thoughts when she tugged on his arm and pulled him into a tent. It was empty but Lila's scent perfumed the air heavily.

Lila sat down on the lower bunk and patted the spot next to her, Sebastian sat down and grinned. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her warm, minty breath was as appitizing as any soul, but before his lips could meet hers, she spoke: "What does Grell have to do with the shinigami?"

Sebastian didn't want to explain to her about what happened with Grell. As far as Lila knew, her mother was a good person, a respected doctor, not some murderer known as Jack The Ripper. Sebastian wondered what Ciel would've said if she asked him. Surely he wouldn't lie, even if the thought that his Aunt was killing prostitutes was painful and something he'd like to forget.

"This will be a fairly long story, and I can assure you, my dear. You will not like what you hear." Sebastian's eyes breifly flickered over to Lila's, and when he saw her nod her head and the determination in her emerald green eyes, he began to speak.

"This story takes place a few days after I met you at the young master's mansion. As he is now, he was working on a misson sent to him by the Queen. There was a person in London that was killing prostitutes and it was the young masters misson to find out who it was and to stop them.

The young master likes to think that he is capable of doing this himself, which is why he didn't invite Madam Durless, Lau and yourself to the townhouse, but he accepted your help, as well as help from the Undertaker. He even wore a dress and a wig just to find out information from Viscount Druitt."

Sebastian pretended he hadn't saw the way Lila shivered at the thought of the Viscount and continued.

"But the Viscount was not Jack The Ripper. I read through the list again and could only come up with one person who matched the discription. Madam Durless."

"But she had an alibi, didn't she?" Lila swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She did." Sebastian agreed. "But her alibi was also Jack The Ripper. Grell Sutcliff was helping Angelina kill the prostitutes, Lila. He is a shinigami."

"He... he was our butler..."

"Didn't you ever wonder why your mother kept him around, even thought he couldn't not perform the simplist tasks?"

"Well, yes, but... Mother was always very soft-hearted with the servants." She furiously wiped at her eyes, but she could not get rid of the tears that fell. "Wh-why didn't you tell me this before?"

"The young master didn't think you would believe us, without Grell as proof. We did tell you the truth, to an extent. What would you have done if we told you?" Sebastian asked.

Lila bit her lip. "I wouldn't have believed you, then." She admitted. "But I believe you now." She put her arms around Sebastian neck and allowed him to pull her close. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of cologne on his clothing. "Thank you for telling me what really happened." Lila murmured, pressing her lips to his neck.

Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk, his canine teeth sharpening until they poked his bottom lip and a few droplets of blood fell onto the sheets, his eyes flashed pink for a brief second before he managed to inhale a breath through his mouth. They couldn't do this now, not in broad day-light, not in the tent Lila shared with another circus member.

_Later, perhaps, if you behave._ He forced himself to repeat Lila's words in his mind. Now was not the time, but when they finished their misson and they got back to the townhouse... his eyes flashed pink again at the thought.

* * *

><p>The audience was taking their seats in the bleachers, some carrying stuffed animals, candy, or other little trinkets they bought upon entering the circus. Meanwhile, the performers were in the back, scrambling around to fix their costumes, their makeup, grab their props and so on. The second tier members were dressed up in their costumes and make-up as well, but they were not going to be in the show.<p>

Lila sat on a crate so she was out of everybody's way, Ciel was with Sebastian, standing among the crowd, helping out with a smile on his face, but Lila knew he wanted nothing more then to be sitting on the crate with her.

When the first tier members finally got on stage, Ciel plopped himself down on a chair and sighed. Lila stared at him with a smile, it took him a full minute to realize that Freckles was no where to be seen. He stood up fast and sped off to Sebastian. "I lost Freckles!" He tried to explain as he ran, "Who knows when we'll get another chance, let's go look through the first tier tents and be done with it!"

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian took Lila's hand as he passed and tugged on her until she was running with them, but they didn't get far, because someone calling, "Black!", stopped them dead in their tracks. It was Joker and he was carrying a small girl on his back with another small boy by his side.

"Big Sis Wendy sprained her ankle and can't perform, so you go on instead. You'll be fine out there, so please hurry, you're on in a few minutes." Joker and the others disappeared into the main tent and left Sebastian, Lila and Ciel standing in the cold.

"I guess we'll have to postpone our snooping until another day." Lila sighed lightly. When Ciel didn't respond, Sebastian glanced over at him, he seemed like he was in deep concentration. "Young master?"

"I can't stay here forever. And this may be the only time Freckles isn't around. I have time, the only problem is getting past the poisonous snakes..." Ciel retrieved a pocket-watch from inside his coat pocket and looked at the time.

"You finish performing at 7:50, the encore is at 8:00. You have five minutes to capture all the snakes and then proceed to the performance. After you finish that, return backstage, free the snakes and go back to the main tent for the encore. Lila and I will take care of the rest."


	21. Following Orders

**[Authors Note: I'm trying very hard to finish this story before summer ends, and I keep getting distracted. It doesn't help that I go to bed late and wake up even later. I always have my alarm clock set for 9:30 and I wake up, only to turn it off and go back to sleep, even though I promised myself the night before that I'd work on my Black Butler story. It was almost two in the morning when I started writing this chapter and I finished it around three thirty, so I'm sorry if it's not my best, but it's certainly longer then the previous ones have been!]**

* * *

><p>Sebastian finished tying up all of the poisionous snakes before five minutes were up, he tossed the last one carelessly into a cage and shut the door on it. Lila stayed outside the tent, she claimed to be standing gaurd but both Ciel and Sebastian knew it was because the snakes terrified her.<p>

Sebastian pushed asided the flap of the tent and pulled Lila close to him, kissing her before he pulled away and smirked as he took off for the main tent. Ciel spent a few minutes in the tent to search, as it was Snake's tent and even though he was a rookie, he was still a member of the first tier.

"Should we split up?" Lila wondered out loud, it would save them precious time that they couldn't afford to lose. When Ciel left the tent, Lila voiced her opinion to him. It was true that they didn't have a lot of time, so Ciel reluctantly told her to search the first few rows of tents while he searched the ones in the back. Lila swiftly walked to the next tent she saw and began searching.

It was obviously a females tent because there were dresses hanging up on racks and Lila didn't know any boy that wore dresses, or liked flowers, she added, noting the vase filled with pink and yellow lilies on the vanity. There wasn't a lot of interesting things in this tent, besides a frame photograph of the two smallest members of the first tier, the girl, Lila remember Joker calling her Wendy, the boy, she was not aware of his name.

She put the picture back where she found it and continued snooping through all the tents that she found until Lila found the tent where Ciel was. "Did you find anything?" She asked, causing him to jump in fright. He sighed heavily when he realized it was just her and shook his head, "Not yet..."

While Ciel looked through all the personal items in the tent, Lila took the time to admire the room in general. It was very nice for a tent. The cot was comfortable and covered in a thick zebra-printed blanket. There were several revealing outfits that were hung up on racks and judging on all the animal-printed things, Lila suspected that this tent belong to the animal-tamer, Beast.

"A photograph of children...?" Ciel murmured to himself. Lila got off of the cot and peered over his shoulder at the photograph. "It must be of the first tier members," She said, pointing to the person in the corner of the photo that she recognized as the fire-eater. What did Joker call him again? Jumbo?

"Who is this man?" Ciel asked nobody in particular, he put the photograph back where he found it and began rummaging through one of the trunks in Beast's tent. There were several little trinkets and things that some people would consider junk; a pillow with fancy emboroidery, empty perfume bottles and photographs, some stray articles of clothing, a leather bound book that looked very old and abused.

Lila took the book and discovered it was a journal with a small lock on the side that kept her from opeing it. She could have opened it, if she wanted to, but she didn't want Beast to suspect that anyone had been pawing through her personal possesions, so she put the journal back and looked at the photograph that Ciel was holding.

"He's here too..." He said softly, "It's the same man who was in the other photograph with the children..."

"What is that sign behind them?" Lila asked, peering closer to the frame. "A workhouse?"

"All the first tier members are from the same town. they must all be from some workhouse."

"But which one?" Lila wondered out loud.

"I don't know. The children are blocking my view, maybe there's another picture..." Just as Ciel was going to look for another picture, he and Lila were pushed into the trunk and the lid shut on them. With her half-demon eyes, Lila quickly adjusted to the dark and saw Sebastian hovering over her and Ciel, his gloved finger against his lip, gesturing for them to be quiet.

They stayed as quiet and as still as they could be, but it was hard with being stuck in a tiny chest with two other people. After a minute or so, Sebastian finally opened the lid of the trunk and Ciel sucked in a much needed breath of fresh air.

Sebastan climbed out of the trunk first and then helped Ciel and Lila out. Ciel immediately went back for the photograph and showed it to Sebastian. "Is there anything you notice about this photograph?" Sebastian leaned in closer. Because of his demon eyes, which were much more powerful than Lila's, he was able to see even the smallest detail, like the hallmark on the man in the photo's signet ring. "I believe this hallmark," he pointed to the man's tiny ring. "is the same one that was on the base of Beast's prosthetic leg."

"..." Ciel was quiet for a moment, staring intensely at the photo. "This man interests me."

Sebastian pulled out his pocket-watch and looked at the time. "Young master, it's nearly time. We should call it a day." He put the watch back in the inside pocket of his tail-coat and waited a few seconds, but Ciel didn't move, nor did he answer. "Young master?" Lila said softly.

"I still need to investigate Joker's tent. Time is short, but I still have eight minutes. So we don't arouse suspicion, you go back first with Lila and I'll finish everything today. After the encore, beat the first tier back to the tents and release the snakes. Got it?"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian and Lila quickly went to the main tent, where Lila stayed back with the other second tier members and Sebastian finished with the encore. As soon as he was done, he bolted out of the main tent, took Lila by the hand and sped off to Snake's tent where he released all the snakes.

"Sebastian, you are aware that Ciel is still in the Joker's tent...?" Lila frowned, watching as Sebastian looked back at the poisionous snakes he just set free. "Yes." He answered with a smirk present on his face. "I always follow the young master's orders." Lila shook her head with a sigh and followed Sebastian back to the tent he shared with Suit.

The tent was pretty similar to how Lila's own tent was. There was a bunk bed, and a crate with a lantern, as well as a small rack for hanging up costumes. Lila removed her shoes, her feet aching from being in those high heeled shoes all day and Sebastian picked her up around the waist and set her on the top bunk; his scent was strong there, so she figured it was his.

"Ciel is going to be angry at you," She remarked, moaning in delight when Sebastian took her foot in his hands and began messaging away the aches and pains. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, enjoying being pampered like a princess, it had been far too long, she couldn't remember the last time she was treated this way, probably when Angelina was still alive.

Sebastian switched feet when Lila's right foot was now pain-free and didn't stop until Ciel appeared in the mouth of the tent, coughing and out of breath. "You bastard..." Lila raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, she'd never heard Ciel swear before, in her eyes he was still a child, most of the men she knew that were around her age, Finny and Bard, Soma, old acquaintances she first met when Angelina was alive; they didn't swear, at aleast, not around her.

"You set the poisonous snakes free even though you knew I was still there, didn't you?"

Sebastian didn't even try to deny it. "Yes." But he did explain himself. "Your order was to return in advance of the first tier and set the snakes free. Did I not carry out your orders to a T?" Ciel glared at him. "You needn't worry, I shall protect your life as long as our contract holds."

"You were aware that if you made a mistake in your plans, you could have suffered bbodily harm to the point of death, no?"

"Every game must have it's thrills." Lila smiled. "As you are in satiable when it comes to game, I assumed you felt the same way."

"Forget it!" Ciel coughed. "After we parted, I found a letter that had my name written on it in the clown Joker's tent. From what I could gather it also contained my peerage, the location of the manor and even a brief personal history-" Ciel jumped in surprise when Suit shoved his claw at Ciel's feet, making him jump back. "You are three centimeters inside my territory. It is clear neither of you are able to observe the lines we have drawn. I see the dog takes after its master."

Ciel glared at him and then adressed Lila and Sebastian. "Let's take this outside." Ciel and Sebastian walked past the mouth of the tent and began talking while Lila hopped down from the bunk and slid her feet into the high heeled shoes, she just finished tying the laces near the back of her legs when she heard Ciel break into a coughing fit.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned, uncertainly. "Young master is something wrong?" Lila came just in time to see Ciel on his hands and knees, spewing his dinner all over the grass. "What happened?" Lila demanded, putting her hand on Ciel's back, rubbing soothing circles that didn't seem to help.

"I... I don't know."

"Let's get him to the doctor! Hurry!" Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms, careful not to get any vomit on his clothing and followed Lila as she led the way to the medical tent.


	22. Jealousy

He's Got That Crooked Smile (Black Butler) His Soulmate, Jealousy

**[Authors Note: Thanks to all the nice reviews I've been receiving, they have really motivated me into writing this story.]**

* * *

><p>"He's got asthma." The doctor explained after he finished examining Ciel, who was changed into his night shirt and sleeping on a cot in the medical tent with a cool wet cloth over his forehead to help bring his fever down. "In the three years I've been with him, I have never seen him in this state..."<p>

"If he hadn't had an attack in three years, I'd think the asthma was just about cured...-"

"But being exposed to sudden cold or stress or even catching a cold is enough to trigger an attack." Lila explained from her perch on the free cot beside Ciel's. "After all, he did bathe with cold water in the open air with the other circus members." She added.

The doctor stared at her curiously, wondering how she knew all this, but before he could ask, Ciel's eyelids fluttered open. "Ah! You're finally awake." The doctor smiled. Ciel's parted his chapped lips and hoarsly asked for water.

Sebastian helped him sip out of a tea pot filled with water. Lila took the cloth from his forehead and drenched it in cold water, she wrung it out and placed it back on his forehead. Sebastian moved the pot back to the crate beside the bed when Ciel finished drinking.

"Smile," Lila began, "Didn't you have horrible asthma when you were little? It can be fatal so you must be careful, even if you think you've recovered from it."

"You stay in bed until your fever and cough are gone, understand?" The doctor ordered, "Now the rest of you, back to your tents!" Lila kissed Ciel's cheek, happy that he didn't flinch away or complain and she and Sebastian walked out of the medical tent after sending Ciel one last glance.

"What do we do now?" Lila wondered as they walked back to the second tier tents, rubbing her arms in a feeble attempt to warm herself. Sebastian took notice of this and scooped her up in his arms, allowing her to cuddle closer to him and steal his warmth. "We wait." Sebastian responded. "He will call me in do time. Until then, why don't you join me in my tent?" He smirked.

"Aww, I'd love to, but I don't think Suit would approve of that idea." Lila teased. When they reached tent number seven, the tent where Lila was staying with Bloody Rose, she wiggled herself out of his arms and kissed him goodnight. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer; his tongue traced her bottom lip, demanding enterance.

She denied him and broke the kiss. "When we get to the townhouse." She smiled softly. "I promise." Lila watched sadly as Sebastian walked back to his own tent alone. She felt bad for denying him but they were here for business, not pleasure and Ciel needed their help now more than ever.

Bloody Rose was already sleeping, so Lila took off her high-heeled shoes and hopped up to the top bunk as quietly as she could, she didn't bother to change out of her butterfly costume and within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Lila woke up with a startled gasp. Bloody Rose was still asleep in the lower bunk and the alarm clock on the crate said it was two fourty five in the morning. For a second, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and once she managed to succeed with that, she tried to figure out why her heart was beating so fast in the first place.<p>

She had been in a dead sleep with no dreams whatsoever, as a half-demon, she no longer had dreams, but it felt like she had just awoke from a nightmare and there was a terrible pain in her chest and even though she had read through all of Angelina's medical journals, she couldn't find a resonable explaination. She wasn't having a heart attack, she was sure that as a half-demon, normal human medical conditions wouldn't apply to her.

She hopped down from her bunk and laced up her high heeled shoes as quickly as she could before she left the tent. She sensed Sebastian's pressence in the area where the first tier tents were and set off in search of him. He was a demon, so she was sure he would know what she was feeling.

She stopped in front of Beast's tent when she heared a strangled gasp and Sebastian's voice purr, "You can tell me, can't you~?" She didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't even breath, but she now understood what she was feeling. Jealousy. Betrayal. Hatred. Towards Beast or Sebastian, she wasn't quite sure which.

She curled her hands into fists and kept her arms stiffly at her sides. She inhaled a sharp breath through her nose, she would not lose her temper now, not when Ciel was in such a vulnerable state, not when he needed Sebastian the most. She turned heel and stomped back in the direction of her tent, where she stayed until the sun rose.

She wandered around the circus, not talking to anyone, not aware of her surroundings, not paying attention until a sudden hiss made her freeze in fright. The snaker charmer was standing in front of her, a snake was wrapped around his slender neck and resting on his shoulder.

"Entry beyond this point if forbidden... Says Wordsworth." His voice was soft and had a sort of hiss to it, like he too was a snake. She remembered how Joker introduced him at the show, "half-man, half-snake", she blinked and looked around, realizing that she was unconciously walking towards the first tier tents.

Her blood turned cold when she saw Beast exiting her tent.

"I'm sorry." Lila apologized, glaring in Beast's direction. "I didn't know." She turned around and walked away. "Goodbyeeee... Says Wordsworth." Lila nodded her reply and clenched her fists as she stormed off in the other direction.

Most of the circus members were at the dining tent having breakfast right now so it didn't surprise her when Sebastian showed up with Ciel in his arms. "We're leaving now, while everyone's eating breakfast." Ciel informed her. His voice was still a little wheezy and he was still coughing a bit but she supposed she would just make him rest when they got back to the townhouse.

The left the area of the circus and walked a few miles North until they reached a a forest. Sebastian shifted Ciel from his right arm to his left and put his hand around Lila's waist to hoist her into his arm, when she slapped his hand and took a running leap into a tall oak tree.

Ciel looked mildly surprised, "What did you do to her?" Sebastian didn't respond, but in his mind, he knew the answer, he just didn't think that Lila would ever find out about what happened. He knew that when they got back to the townhouse and when Ciel was taken care of, he would have to find Lila and sit her down to tell the truth about what happened and why he did it.

He just hoped that she would understand.


	23. Possession

**[Authors Note: I was going to publish this tomorrow, on Friday the 13th, but I finished it and I just couldn't wait to publish it! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, story-alerted and so on! In my Canada's Slumber Party story, I aways keep track and write down the names of those who review and favorite and stuff, but I wrote that story long after this one, so whenever I start a new story, and it won't be Black Butler, I'm going to try and keep track of that so I can thank everyone properly.**

**Also, I don't mind people reviewing as guests, but if you're a member of FF.N, please at least put down your username so I can thank you.]**

* * *

><p>As soon as the townhouse came into view, Lila stopped running and turned to see Sebastian a little bit away from her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lila quickly took Ciel out of his arms and walked into the townhouse, slamming the door behind her in Sebastian's face.<p>

This action attracted the attention of Soma and Agni, who appeared in the foyer not a moment later, when Sebastian came into the house after Lila and Ciel. "Where have you been!" Soma demanded, stomping his foot on the ground like a three-year-old. "You went off for two days without telling me anything! If you'd been gone any longer, I would've told the police to send out a search-party!"

"It's none of your business." Ciel coughed.

Soma frowned. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, "You look pale." Ciel coughed again and responded, "It's nothing! Leave me alone... Take me upstairs, Lila." Sebastian trailed up the stairs after Lila and Ciel. "It's not nothing!" Soma said, following after them, "You definitely have a cold! Do you have a fever-"

"My temperature is fine!"

"You're lying!" Soma accused.

"No I'm not!" Lila continued down the hall to Ciel's bedroom and shut the door. Once agin, in Sebastian's face. Lila put Ciel down on the bed and watched as he sighed at the soft comforter on the equaly soft bed. Sebastian opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Young master does lie and keep many secrets." Sebastian noted, not even looking slighttly put-out at having a door slammed in his face, twice." While Sebastian prepared some warm water and clean clothes that fit a nobel, Lila left the room and went down stairs to where Soma and Agni were.

"How is Ciel!" Soma asked immediately. Lila put on her best upset face and sat down on the sofa in between Agni and Soma, taking Soma's warm hands in hers. "Not good, I'm afraid." She said with her eyes downcast.

"What is wrong with him?" Agni asked.

"While we were out, he had an asthma attack due to the cold weather." Lila promptly ignored Soma when he asked where they'd been and continued, "He's got a cold now, and Sebastian wants to take him out in the cold weather again for some business," Her green eyes looked glassy with tears unshed, Soma's eyes instantly filled with tears as well, she felt bad for pretending to almost cry, but she knew it would be worth it if this plan succeeded.

"If he goes out into the cold, I'm afraid he'll get even sicker, and...-" Soma pulled her into a tight hug and announced, "Don't worry, Lila. Agni and I will make sure that Ciel doesn't leave this townhouse no matter what!"

She grinned into Soma's shoulder. That's exactly what she was hoping.

* * *

><p>"We're going out." Ciel's voice said from behind the door. Agni stood in front of the door, Soma was behind him and Lila was behind Soma. Sebastian and Ciel looked dumbfounded. "What is this?" "You're not leaving this townhouse, Ciel." Lila explained from the gap between Agni's arm and the doorframe.<p>

Soma poked his head through the gap on Agni's other side. "You have a cold." He stated, moving past Agni to stand in front of Ciel; Lila quickly followed him. "And as your best friend, I cannot over-look it!" Ciel looked amused. "My best friend? I think not." He shouldered past Soma and made for the door.

"Agni! Don't let Ciel pass no matter what!"

Lila sat back on the bed while watching the scene unfold with amusement. Everyone was shouting, it would've been difficult to understand what they were shouting about if you didn't already know. Lila swung her legs back and forth, all the while, kicking Sebastian in the back of the knees, he didn't say anything but Lila knew it was bothering him, so she continued.

Agni explained that Ciel's well-being always came before orders and when Sebastian finally understood, he put Ciel to bed and took care of him. Soma stayed with Agni and Sebastian, Lila went down to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

When it was ready, she brought a cup to Ciel's room, where he was sleeping and then went to her own room. There was a fire roaring merrily in the grate, the curtains closed, the bed made. She put the tea cup on her bedside table, and ignoring the butler that sat himself on the couch, walked into the bathroom where she proceeded to change into a night-dress and combed all the knots out of her pale blonde hair.

Sebastian was still sitting on the sofa when she emerged from the bathroom, but he made himself known by wrapping his arms around Lila's waist from behind. His lips just barely grazed her neck before she pulled away roughly and slapped him across the face.

A loud silence filled the room. Sebastian rubbed his reddened cheek, he didn't look angry, but Lila decided that he had no reason to. "You bastard...!" She whispered, trembling in anger. Her hand stung, but that didn't stop her from slapping Sebastian again when he reached out to touch her.

"Please allow me to explain..." Sebastian began gently.

"I don't want to hear it!" Lila screamed shrilly, she wouldn't be surprised if Agni and Soma came bursting into the room to see what the problem was. "I don't want to hear the reason you slept with a human while you claim that _I am your soulmate!_"

"You _are _my soulma-"

"I am not! How would you be able to be with anyone that is not me?" She felt angry and upset tears sting her eyes but she refused to let them fall, at least, not while he was in the room with her. She closed her eyes and the images of Sebastian and Beast together flashed through her mind, the sound of their love in her ears.

She grabbed a vase full of white roses that was on her writing desk and threw them at Sebastian, who dodged swiftly. Sebastian sighed and before Lila knew what was happening, she was tackled to the floor, the long strands of her hair nearly getting singed by the roaring fire.

Sebastian pinned her legs beneath his own an held her dainty wrists in place. "They were orders from the young master," He explained while she was silent in shock. "The contract between us forces me to follow his every command. I needed information from... her-" Sebastian decided it was best not to mention Beast's name, "and I did whatever was nessecary to get it."

"You won't do it again." Lila said. It was a command, not a question. "You are _mine,_ Sebastian." She growled, finally finding some of her half-demon strength, she reversed their situation so now she was sitting on Sebastian's stomach with his wrist in her hands and her legs on either side of him.

"You belong to _me_." Sebastian smirked. That was the same thing he told Ciel when he realized that Lila was his soul-mate, the way she put emphasis into her words by putting her lips against his made his trousers tight.

She used one hand to toss her hair over her shoulder and the other was weaved in Sebastian's arm. She leaned down so their faces were closer, her slender fingers dancing across his cheeks. She sighed slightly, resting her head against his chest. He didn't have a heart beat, unlike her.

"What does she mean to you, Sebastian?" Lila asked quietly.

"Nothing." Sebastian answered.

"What do _I _mean to you, Sebastian?"

There was absolutely no hesitation. "Everything."


	24. Black Widow

When Lila woke up the next morning, she was still laying on the floor in front of the dying fire, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, but he did have the decency to toss a sheet over her naked body before he left. Lila decided he had gone to check on Ciel and sat up, bringing the sheet with her.

The curtains were still closed and the only light in the room was provided by the fire. She walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She sunk into the hot bath and sighed when the water began relaxing her tense muscles.

She washed herself slowly, basking in the warmth until the water ran cold and she forced herself out of the tub. She changed into a pair of Ciel's trousers and one of Sebastian's shirts and slipped on her own pair of dark violet slippers.

As she was putting her hair into a ponytail, she decided she would take with Ciel about getting herself some clothes more suitable for this kind of work. Agni had breakfast prepared in the kitchen when she arrived, Soma was already eating. "Where is Sebastian?" She asked, taking the seat next to Soma at the table, trying to keep her voice indifferent, but by Agni's smile, she knew that he heard everything that happened last night.

She tried in vane not to blush. "Mister Sebastian went to check on Master Ciel." Agni explained, turning back to the curry in the pot in front of him. Lila stood up from the table and went to look in Ciel's room, where she found Sebastian putting a cold wash-cloth over his forehead.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"His fever has reduced completely and his breathing has evened out. I suspect he will make a full recovery." He turned around and smiled, wrapping Lila up in a hug. "How are _you_ feeling, Lady Lila?" He smirked when she hide her face in his chest, "Pleasantly sore." She whispered.

"I'm glad." He whispered back.

Lila pulled away from the embrace and started gathering the clothes that Ciel wore the day before. Sebastian watched her like a predator, taking in every move she made. His canine teeth began to grow as he took in the sight of her nicely rounded behind when she knelt down to pick up the stockings on the floor.

"Are you going to see this Baron Kelvin when Ciel wakes?"

"Yes." Sebastian anwered. "He should be up soon..."

Lila put all the clothes in the hamper and turned to look at Sebastian. "I'm not going with you. I think I'll just go back to the manor and wait for you there, if that's alright with him..." She looked back at Ciel's sleeping form.

"I'm sure it will be, but, before you go, we should spend a little more time together..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She giggled, "I'm sure you can wait until tonight, when we get home... Besides, I need to get ready to leave soon if I want to be back at the manor before dark." Sebastian pouted as he watched her leave the room.

Lila left the townhouse around 2:30 that afternoon after giving out hugs and kisses. (Soma blushed furiously when she kissed his cheek and scurried away, saying something that sounded like a goodbye, but she couldn't be sure)

Around that same time, Sebastian received a phone call from Tanaka, saying that Elizabeth was at the manor and refused to leave until she saw Ciel. He only hoped that Lila got there in time to keep Elizabeth and the trio of terror from making a huge mess that he would have to clean up.

* * *

><p>The sound of gunshots made the small animals in the forest scatter, the rustling in the tree tops stopped for a second, before Lila scurried down the trunk of a thick maple tree and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.<p>

"You can never have a peaceful day when you live with the Queen's watch-dog..." Lila said out-loud to nobody in particular. When the gunshots stilled, Lila continued onwards until she reached the gardens in the ground of the Phantomhive Manor. The only people that Lila saw in the grounds was Jumbo and his body was put through one of the stones walls, so she was pretty sure he was dead.

She continued on into the house where she met Bard. He was standing on the staircase with his chef's uniform and a cigarette dangling between his lips. "Who've you met so far?" Lila asked immediately getting down to business.

"Nobody yet. Finny's in the backyard and Meirin's on the roofs, so if anyone comes, it'll be through the front door. You're lucky I didn't shot ya when I saw ya..."

Lila didn't bother to tell him that bullets would preobably have no affect on her. "There'll be a woman with dark hair and clothing made of leather." She informed him. "Do not touch her." Bard asked if she wronged Lila, and she didn't have to answer for him to understand.

The front doors opened and closed almost silently, and even though it was dark, Lila could see Beast and Dagger walk cautiously around the foyer. "Looks like they've got gaurds..." Dagger was saying. "Yeah. You can't expect anything else from a wealthy aristocrat. Brother Peter and the others will take care of them, let's just head for the main target ourselves..." Beast stopped dead in her tracks when she got half-way up the stairs.

"Hello." Lila said smiling down pleasantly at them.

"Bu... Butterfly?" Dagger asked curiously.

Lila bit her lip to hid a smile. "I don't think that stage name really suits me... I prefer," She thought for a moment. "I prefer Black Widow. It captures my personality." Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody even breathed. Then, all hell broke loose. Dagger began tossing daggers carelessly, Beast brandished her whip, Bard deflected the daggers with his cast-iron frying pans, Lila caught the end of Beast's whip in her hand as though it was nothing.

"Now, Finny." She said like a command. As if on cue, a large statute went soaring over Lila and Bard's head and came crashing down the stairs. Beast and Dagger ran off. Lila picked up a fallen dagger and held it into the light, smiling when she saw her reflection in the blade, before she took off after Beast and Dagger.

With Lila's heightened senses, she could hear their pounding hearts, feel their fear, smell the sweat on their skin, she could practically taste their blood already. When the came to the end of a hallway, Beast took the left while Dagger took the right. She didn't even seem to notice that her friend wasn't with her until she stopped running to catch her breath.

That was a big mistake.


	25. Bloodlust

**[Authors Note: Yay! Only five more chapters to go! I appreciate having over 130 reviews, but my top goal is to have at least 200 reviews before I finish this story. So I want some more reviews, please~!]**

* * *

><p>The moment Beast stopped running, Lila pounced, knocking Beast on her stomach. A smile spread on Lila's face when she heard the surprised, choked gasp that Beast made when she hit the polished wooden floors of the Phantomhive manor.<p>

Her struggle was so feeble it made Lila's smile even wider, she took a large chunk of Beast's hair in her hair and pulled not hard enough to rip it out, but hard enough to cause her some pain. She stopped moving immediately. The only sounds that filled the manor were multiple gun shots coming from the kitchen in the basement and Beast's heavy breathing.

"Y... you're with Phantomhive?" She asked shakingly. It gave Lila a jolt a pleasure to see how Beast was struggling, she knew that this wouldn't have been happening if she didn't sleep with Sebastian, but at the same time, Lila was glad that she did, because it gave her a chance to practice her demon powers on someone who wasn't Sebastian.

Lila didn't answer her question, she merely dug her knee into the small of Beast's back, causing her to whimper before she released the pressure and stood up. Lila half-expected her to get up and run as soon as she was free, but Beast only raised herself to her hands and knees and panted.

The corner of Lila's pale pink lips twitched. "This is a position you're used to, isn't it, Beast?" She asked slowly, teasingly, loving the way Beast didn't answer. "When you invited Sebastian back into your tent, how did everything go down?"

"S-Sebastian?"

"Ahh that's right. You opened your legs for him, and yet, you don't even know his real name." She knew Beast was blushing without even looking at her face. "Bl-Black?"

"That's right." Lila said lightly. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis. He's a butler for Ciel Phantomhive, or, you may know him as Smile." Beast let out a startled yelp when Lila pressed the dagger to the back of her neck, but Lila paid her no attention as she continued. "_My_ name is not Butterfly, nor is it Black Widow. I am Lila Lily Durless. I am Ciel's care-taker. I am Sebastian's soulmate. And you...?"

Lila giggled before she moved the dagger and took hold of Beast's hair and pulled her into a sitting position. Lila's normally green eyes glowed pink. "You are _**nothing.**_"

* * *

><p>The machine gun slowly came to a stop, Dagger was on the ground covered in blood and his clothing full of holes. Now that the gunfire had ceased, Finny, Bard and Meirin could hear the pathetic crying and screaming from a short distance away. None of them left the kitchen, they just stayed as still as they possibly could, not daring to make a sound.<p>

The door was kicked open and Beast tumbled inside. She was covered in bruises and blood, her breathing was wheezy and she was shaking from head to toe. Lila skipped into the room after her looking perfectly fine, except for the blood that covered her hands and clothes, none of it was hers.

"Ahh, aren't you going to play with me, Beast?" She asked mockingly disappointed. "I was just starting to have fun. Here, you can even have your whip," Lila tossed the whip and waited until Beats picked it up and cradled it to her chest. "Now, let's make things interesting." Lila threw the dagger behind her.

Finny and Meirin were told by Bard not to interfer with Lila and Beast's battle, so they all stood off to the side and watched. Lila had not armed herself with anything, and to make matters worse for herself, she gave Beast a weapon that she was very good with.

It took Beast almost five minutes to get back to her feet, but she managed and immediately swung her whip in Lila's direction, Lila dodged almost lazily and the whip came in contact with a bag of flour instead.

Lila grinned at the sight of the flour in the air, and by the look on Bard's face, she knew he understood too. She gave him a little nod and while he explained what was going to happen to Finny and Meirin, Lila continued to dance with Beast, easily dodging all of her attacks until she stood right behind her, and with one flick of her wrist, sent Beast flying into a shelf of cast-iron cookwear.

Lila walked over to Beast's crumpled form and bent down on both knees, turning Beast over so she could see her facial expression when she explained what was happening. "Did you know that flour is good and flammable...?"

Finny made a huge hole in the wall, allowing them all the exit safely. Lila was the last to leave, but before she climbed through the hole, she turned and looked back at Beast; her curly black hair was barely visable in all the flour dust. "With all the flour dust in the air, in such a small place, it's most-likely going to cause an explosion." She hopped out of the hole and ignored the matchbox that Meirin handed her.

"You never should have gotten involved with my family." She concentrated all her inner energy on the palm of her right hand, which began to smoke and sizzle until a small bubble of fire rested there. She waited until Finny, Meirin and Bard were a safe distance away before she blew a bit of cool air on her hand and watched as the fire floated into the kitchen, giving Lila time to get away before the bubble burst and the kitchen exploded.

"Sebastian's not going to be happy about this..." Bard said, looking at the distruction that was caused to the manor, it was amazing that Elizabeth was able to sleep through all the ruckus. "So... what should we do now?" Finny asked. He, Meirin and Bard all looked Lila's way.

"Now that all the circus freaks are taken care of, the first priorited would be to put out the fire before it burned the rest of the manor." She responded. But the fire was so huge and the kitchen was always full of flour because Ciel was particularly fond of sweets and pastries. She didn't want to risk the other servants getting closer to the kitchen only to have another explosion go off...

Upon hearing her answer, the servant immeidately went to collect water and shovels to put some dirt on the fire. Lila didn't help them, instead, she went into the manor to find Tanaka and make sure Elizabeth was unharmed. She stopped short of seeing a body in front of a door, with Tanaka standing over it.

When she got closer, she recognized the person as Peter, the trapeze artist in the circus. "How is Elizabeth?" Lila asked softly. Tanaka looked at her, then at the door and finally back to her. "She woke up once, but then went back to bed."

"So she doesn't know what happened her?"

"No. I convinced her that she was dreaming."

Lila nodded in understanding. "Nice job, Mister Tanaka." Lila suddenly felt very tired. She blamed it on using her demon powers and decided that Finny, Bard, Meirin and Tanaka could handle the fire, right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"The kitchen is on fire, would you please help out the others?" Tanaka nodded and he was off in an instant. Lila opened the door to Elizabeth's room, just to make sure she really was sleeping (which she was) before she went to her own room, and fell asleep without even taking off her shoes.


	26. Positive

There was a slight breeze that caused the fragrance from the white roses in the garden to travel towards Lila, making her feel sleepy, dispite the fact that it was ten thirty in the morning and she had only just woken up.

It had been almost a month since the Noah's Arc Circus incident. The manor was restored, thanks to Sebastain, Ciel hasn't had a misson since the circus incident; things were fairly normal. It was mid-spring now and the flowers were in bloom. Lila was sitting on a stone bench in the garden; her only companions were the trees and the birds.

"Would you care for some tea, My Lady?" Lila smiled when she felt Sebastian's hair brush against her cheek, his breath was warm against her neck. "Not tea. I would really like some cake, though." She smiled back at him.

Sebastian scooped Lila up in his arms, carrying her bridal style back into the newly renovated kitchen. He put Lila down on the counter and she watched him pore boiling water into the tea-pot after adding the tea-leaves.

"What kind of cake did you bake for Ciel today?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth. Sebastian pored the tea into a tea-cup and added a slice of cake to a plate before he put it on the serving cart. "Sponge cake with raspberry jam and whipped cream." Lila grimaced at the thought, but she put on a fake smile for Sebastian's sake.

He had Ciel to worry about, she didn't want him to worry about her too.

"Yummy." She fibbed. Sebastian stared at her for a minute before he smiled and went to give Ciel his tea and cake. As soon as Sebastian was out of sight, Lila raced out of the kitchen, through the back-door and up-chucked in one of Ciel's white rose bushes.

"That's gross." Bard commented. Lila didn't even realize he, Finny and Meirin (both of whom immediately started freaking out) were standing in the garden. "Thank you," Lila said sarcastically, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm well aware."

"Are you not feeling well, Lady Lila?" Finny frowned. "You should go back to bed!"

"I'm not sick, Finny." Lila smiled softly rubbing her stomach. "I'm pregnant." For a while, the only sound the filled the air was breathing and the occasional rustling of tree branches. All three servants looked at her with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped.

"What does that mean?" Finny asked, tilting his head to the side in wonderment. Lila resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. "It means she's going to have a baby." Bard explained. When Finny asked where babies came from, Bard took him away to explain and left Lila with Meirin.

"Have you told Mister Sebastian?" Meirin asked, sitting down on the stone bench. Lila sat next to her and stretched out her legs. "Not yet. I'm trying to find the right way to tell him." Lila watched Meirin carefully; she was aware that the maid had a crush on the butler, but she seemed to be handling this news very well.

She smiled, and it didn't seem fake at all. "I think he will be very happy, Miss Lila."

"Thank you. I actually have an idea of how I want to tell him, but I will need help from you all."

Meirin's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to help. "Of course, Miss! Whatever you need!" Lila smiled. Finny and Bard were back by now, both were blushing but they're cheeks returned to their normal color when Meirin said that Lila needed their help.

"I need you, Meirin and Bard to go into town, and Finny, I need you to help me in the kitchen." Lila went to the kitchen to find a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down all the things she needed. She gave the list to Meirin and the money to Bard and watched as they left.

"What can I do to help, Miss Lila?" Finny asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I need you to lift the bag of flour onto the counter," Lila went to wash her hands while Finny did what he was told and went into the pantry to get another bag of flour. In the Phantomhive manor, it was important to stock up on things like flour and sugar, because Ciel and Lila were both very fond of sweets.

"Now what?" Finny asked, carrying the bag of flour like it weighed less then a feather. "Just set it down and you can watch me, okay?" Finny nodded, put the flour on the counter and took a seat, watching Lila get to work.

* * *

><p>"You know, we had a hard time finding all the stuff on your list." Bard commented as he walked into the kitchen with Meirin trailing behind him, carrying several shopping bags in her hands. "And I really appriciate it." Lila said.<p>

"So what're you going to do with all of it?" Meirin asked.

"I'm making dinner." Lila smiled.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the dining room was tense, and Lila knew exactly why. As she rolled the serving cart into the dining room, she caught a glimpse of Ciel glaring at Sebastian, unsure of why his servant was eating dinner with him.<p>

"I know things are a bit unusual for you, Ciel," Lila began, making a bed of rice on his plate. "but I have some very important news to share and I wanted everyone to be here when I do." She added strips of beef and peppers in blackbean sauce to his rice and proceeded to do the same to everyone else plate.

She continued around the table, this time placing a single fortune cookie down near the glasses. "Remember, you can't read your fortune until you've finished eating~" Lila took her own seat, broke apart her chopsticks and proceeded to gorge herself to bloatation.

Everyone stared at her for a few minutes, shocked at her manners until their own hunger demanded to be satisfied. The food was delicious. It was a huge improvement from the scrambled eggs she tried to make Soma eat.

When the last of the rice was gone, Lila clapped her hands, gaining everyones attention. "Now open your fortune cookies!" Lila focused on Sebastian as he broke apart his fortune cookie and held the tiny piece of parchment in his hand. There wasn't any change in his expression at all...

"What kind of fortune is this!" Ciel choked. Lila walked over to Ciel and read the fortune over his shoulder. "Oh! I mixed them up, sorry about that." She took Ciel's fortune, and gave it to Sebastian, who's other fortune she gave to Ciel.

Now she paid close attention to Sebastian. His maroon eyes scanned over the hand-written words on the tiny piece of parchment for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Everyone stared at him curiously.

Finally, he managed to say, "Are you sure?"

Lila smiled. "I'm positive."

"What is going on?" Ciel asked.

"I'm going to be a father." Sebastian said numbly.

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: Only four chapters to go!]<strong>


	27. Guests

It took Sebastian a few days to get used to the idea of being a father. He loved the idea of Lila's belly swollen with his child, he was starting to be very over-protective of her as well, she was not allowed to lift anything heavy, she was not allowed to walk down the staircase by herself, Finny was not allowed within five meters of her.

A few weeks after Lila announced her pregnancy, Ciel called up his tailor Nina to come to the house. After the Circus incident, he was left with only the clothes he brought to the townhouse with him. Lila also needed new clothes for when her stomach expanded and she could no longer fit into her dresses; she also convinced Nina to make her a few outfits thst were suitable for trailing after the Queen's guard dog.

There were several grey clouds in the sky, it had been raining all week. Lila was up in her bedroom getting ready for the dinner party while Sebastian had reluctantly left her to prepare the dinner for tonight.

Lila was getting used to wearing trousers and shirts, it felt very different wearing a dress, though the feeling of silk against her skin was very welcoming. Lila tied the corset loosley around her stomach and ran a brush through her long blonde hair, throwing her curls over her shoulders.

She just put on her shoes when someone knocked on the door and she called them to enter.

"The guests are starting to arrive, My Lady." Sebastian said, "Young Master requested our presence in the foyer." While Lila got out of her chair, Sebastian took the time to admire her. Pregnancy definitely suited her well. Her skin had a lovely glow and then there was the baby bump.

Lila didn't notice the way Sebastian was getting hot and bothered. She took his hand in hers and allowed him to lead her down the hallway. Ciel was standing near the stairs, he was the last to go down and Sebastian was going down with him, so Lila was going to be going down the stairs alone.

Sebastian looked pained as he watched Lila walk down the stairs, he didn't relax until he saw Lau take her hand when she reached the bottom and she went to talk with he, Ran-Mao and another guest.

"Are you all actors as well?" The young man stammered, looking incredibly nervous and out-of-place.

"No, no, I am but a humble branch manager of a trading company. My name is Lau, and this is my little sister Ran-Mao, and the Earl's care-taker, Miss Lila Durless." Lila didn't realize just how many people knew she was Ciel's care-taker, besides everyone at the manor and Soma and Agni at the townhouse.

"Well?" Lau continued. "What about you?"

"I... I am and oculist... who does a bit of writing on the side." He still seemed very nervous.

"How very fine!" Lila smiled, trying to make him feel more comfortable, "That makes you quite the professor." He quickly disagreed with her, though, and then after another quiet conversation, he asked what kind of person Ciel was. Lila was going to answer, but Lau beat her to it.

"He's a very proud fellow who typically wears an epression between sour and angry, and his eyepatch, which would not be amiss on a pirate, seems to have quite the story behind it, and..." Lila frowned. He was making Ciel sound like some kind of angry pirate.

"Will you stop teasing my guests?" Ciel called, making his way down the stairs with Sebastian trailing behind him. Lila tried to hide her smile when the professor called Ciel a child and Lau added insult to injury when he called Ciel a little boy.

After yelling at Lau, Ciel turned to his other guest and smirked slightly. "I thank your for accepting my invitation on this occasion. I am the head of this family, Ciel Phantomhive." He then turned so he was adressing all of his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, those of you with whom I am acquainted through your continued patronage and those who I am meeting for the first time, I hope you will allow me to extend my greetings to you anew before this party gets underway."

He scanned the crowd with his eyes and then turned to talk quietly with Sebastian. Lila felt extremely out of place standing among the guests, she was being treated as though she were nobility again and it was awkward, she wanted nothing more then to be standing with Sebastian and Ciel rather then Lau, Ran-Mao and the professor; she would rather be in the kitchen with Bard, and Finny.

Meirin announced the arrival of another guest, a man by the name of Georg Von Siemens, and without further ado, Sebastian began reading off names on a note card and once the guests names were called the only people left in the foyer were Sebastian and Lila. Meirin and Tanaka went back to the kitchen and Ciel joined his guests in the dining room.

Lila wasted no time wrapping her arms around Sebastian's waist, breathing in the scent of tea leaves and honey. Sebastian pressed a kiss to her hair and listened to her when she complained about being with the other guests. "I would much rather be with Bard and Meirin." She didn't dare mention Finny's name, knowing how Sebastian felt about his super-strength around her and their baby.

"I know, dear." Sebastian murmured. "But Young Master wanted you to be around his guests tonight, and that is where you will be. I promise I will make it up to you later..." His hands moved from the small of her back to her baby bump, which he touched so delicately, like she was made of fragile glass that could shatter at any given moment.

Lila smiled softly. "Okay..."

She followed Sebastian into the dining room and was immediately brought into a conversation with Irene Diaz, the only other female in the room. She mostly talked about things other girls would take about, fashion and such, but occasionally she would glance at Lila's bellly but say nothing.

She was busy talking about some kind of pastry her chef made her yesterday and when he eyes trailed down to lila's belly, Lila sighed. "I'm not fat." She explained, "I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened in realization and she squealed. "Oh how wonderful! Who is the father?"

Lila glanced back at Sebastian, who was offering wine to the professor. "That's him. Sebastian Michaelis, he is the head butler of the Phantomhive family." Irene looked shocked. "The butler is the father of your child? Does the Earl know?"

Lila frowned. "Of course he does. He gave permission to Sebastian and I for being together. It's not that unlikely that the butler got the care-taker pregnant, is it?"

She looked as thoguht she could faint. "Care-taker? I... I thought you were a nobelwoman." She didn't talk to Lila for the rest of the evening, though Lila was glad that she didn't, she found Irene Diaz to be very annoying. Lila spent most of her time at the buffet tables, eating everything in sight until some of the guests began shouting.

She turned to look at the scene with a piece of chicken in orange sauce hanging out of her mouth. The man that arrived with Irene was yelling furiously at another man, who staggered around the room like he had too much wine.

Lila watched with mild interest when the man picked up a bottle of wine and chucked it across the room, iff she blinked, she would have missed the way Sebastian dove to catch the bottle before it caused anything or anyone damage and popped the cork, before poring the wine over the pyramid of wine glasses stacked on a table.

It was only when Sebastian dropped a towel over Ciel's head that she realized he was covered in white wine, she briefly wondered how, nonetheless, she abandoned her plate of food and went to help Ciel dry the wine from his hair.

Ciel began talking in French so the other guests wouldn't understand him. "_So that's what happens to that stuffed shirt man when liquor is involved, eh?"_ Lila smiled softly and responded, "_Seeing him like that, I suspect he and the bottle are no strangers."_

_"Even so, seeing him incapable of self-discipline makes me think of him either an utter fool or completely shameless."_ Sebastian smirked.

Lila continued to rub the towel through Ciel's hair. _"That man is sickened with an illness even the most accomplished doctors are unable to cure."_ From the chairs lined up against the wall, the professor snickered. Ciel looked over at him and smirked, making a shushing motion by placing his index finger against his lips.


	28. Culprit

At eleven o'clock, the party seemed to wind down for some people. Lord Siemens had consumed a lot of wine and was cuddling with Ran-Mao and a reluctant Meirin for the better part of the evening until he fell asleep (more like passed out under the influence of wine).

It was around that time that Ciel announced that he was retiring for the evening as well. Lila followed he and Sebastian (who was carrying Siemens on his back) up the stairs, and down several hallways until Sebastian dropped Siemens in the guest room where he was staying and then they went to Ciel's room.

Sebastian helped Ciel undress and redress in a night-shirt while Lila boiled some water to wash the wine from his hair, as well as wash his face and brush his teeth. Ciel didn't complain when Lila tucked him into bed and kiss his forehead. Ever since she found out about her pregnancy, she has treated him more as a child, he knew she was mostly practicing for when her baby was born and he didn't mind being treated as a child. It was like his parents were still alive.

Not that he would ever admit that out-loud.

* * *

><p>Sebastian led Lila back down to the dining room. It was empty apart from Bard and Meirin who were gathering the dishes and Finny was stacking the chairs. Lila sat down at the dining table and mostly watched as the others cleaned the room, Sebastian wouldn't allow her to do anything else.<p>

"Are we going to bed after this?" Lila yawned widely, covering her mouth with her hand. Sebastian put the last of the dishes on the serving cart and began wheeling it out of the room, so Lila quickly stood up and followed him down to the kitchen. "I still have many things to do." He said once he got to the kitchen. I need to clean the dining room carpet, wash these dishes and I must also pre-clean the young masters suit lest the wine leave a stain."

Lila was going to suggest letting the others help him, but she quickly decided against it. The may have been able to defend the manor from the circus members, but they failed miserably at normal household chores.

"I wish you would go to bed now, though." Sebastian added, frowing. "Staying up late in your condition is not healthy."

Lila smiled. "I'll go to bed when you do."

It was almost 1:00 in the morning by the time everything was cleaned. Lila was sitting with Meirin while Sebastian finished washing the last of the dishes, Finny dried them and Bard put them in the cupboard. "What a terrible night...!" Meirin moaned. Lila understood where she was coming from. Because of the lack of woman, Meirin and Ran-Mao were both pawed at by Siemens while he was drunk, though it didn't seem as though Ran-Mao didn't seem to mind; she kept her face indifferent, as always.

The sound of a bell ringing made Meirin perk right up, she ran into the hall to see and announced, "It's coming from Lord Siemens room, it is!"

Maybe he just woke up and he wants a glass of water?" Bard suggested, "He was very drunk, after all..." Meirin immediately began to panic. "I don't want to go! I really don't!" To save her from future pawing, Lila put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I will go."

"I will accompany you." Sebastian immediately retaliated, filling a pitcher with cool water. Together, they left the kitchen. the guest rooms were on the second floor, which meant that there were two staircases to climb (the kitchen was in the basement), Sebastian gave Lila the pitcher to carry while he carried her up both staircases and finally set her down on her feet when they were on the second floor.

Sebastian took the pitcher back and Lila went to walk closer to the windows, glancing out. "It's still raining very hard." She flinched at the loud clap of thunder and scurried back over to Sebastian, linking her arm with his. "I hope it will stop soon..." Sebastian smiled and kissed her hair.

* * *

><p>Ciel was woken a few hours after he fell asleep by a loud, gutteral scream that seemed to echo through-out the entire manor. It was still dark outside and the thunder still shook the windows, when Lila and Sebastian left, they took the candle with them, so Ciel bumped into objects and tripped over the carpet on his way to the wall where he knew the door to be.<p>

Sure enough, he found the door handle and pulled it open only to find Tanaka on the other side with a candle in his hand and his other hand curled into a fist, prepared to knock. He lowered his fist when Ciel opened the door.

"Young Master," He began in a voice that sounded calm and steady. "Something has happened."

"Lead the way." Tanaka did as he was ordered and led Ciel down several hallways until they reached one in particular, where all the guest rooms were. There was a door that was kicked in, obviously Sebastisan's doing (Lila could have done it, but Ciel knew Sebastian forbidded her from doing pretty much anything).

"What is all this racket?" Ciel asked before he stepped into the room and his eye landed on Lord Siemens; he was slouching in a chair by the fire, he was dead. Lila was still carrying the pitcher of water, unsure of what she should do with it.

"W-we should leave things untouched until the Yard get he-"

"No. We should move the corpse right away." Bard intterupted. "Flesh rots faster then you might think."

"I agree." The professor said, "I suggest we put the corpse in a cool, dark place until the experts can examine it."

"Then let us relocate him to the cellar." Sebastian suggested, before instructing Finny to bring a cot. Lila finally put down the pitcher and went to stand next to Ciel while they all watched Finny and Bard carry Siemens lifeless body out of the room on the cot.

"The Yard will not be coming any time soon now." Lau said abruptly, causing everyone to look at him. He and Ran-Mao were standing near the window, he pulled the curtains open. "I mean, with this storm and all.."

"But that means none of us can leave this place either!"

"You've only just realized that?" Lila asked, raising her eyebrows. "But it's fine, I mean, you all planned on staying the night anyway."

"It's not fine!" The man with multiple diamond rings shouted, "A murder was just committed here-"

"Indeed, right now, this manor truly is an isolated island in the middle of nowhere. Therefore, it is highly likely that the murderer is still within the manor or the grounds... or, perhaps I should say, thinking it through logically, the murderer is one of us?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: The next chapter will be much longer, I promise!]<strong>


	29. Clue

**[Authors Note: So I was going to make this story only thirty chapters long, but it looks like it'll go on for a little bit longer. Yay!]**

* * *

><p>"Why must the murderer be one of us!?" The stage director, Grimsby Keane yelled, looking very shaken and scared, his girlfriend Irene Diaz was sticking closely to his side, "A lot of us have only just met each other and-"<p>

"Ah!" Irene gasped. Everyone's attention turned to her. "When we arrived at the door to this room it was locked, wasn't it?'

"That's right." Lila nodded.

"Then someone could've entered through the window and, after locking the door to stall for time, escaped the same way they came, couldn't they?"

"But wouldn't you expect there to be some footprints if someone came in from out of this downpour?" The Queen's butler, Charles Grey spoke up from his position near the window. "And let's not forget that this room is on the second floor, and," He pulled on the window, which rattled in protest, "the windows locked, too."

"Then somebody locked the door from the outside and ran off after all..." Keane said.

"That isn't possible." Sebastian said. "Not only are the keys incredibly complicated to duplicate, but all the keys are stored in a locked cabinet, which I, the butler, stand guard, so no one can take the keys out as they please."

"In addition to the warden lock," Sebastian continued, "The doors are also fitted with latches on the inside for convenience's sake, so they may be locked from within. In a situation where the keys cannot be removed from the cabinet, it is only possible to lock the doors from the inside."

Lila finally understood what he was trying to say. "In other words, we're looking at a locked-room murder..."

"But... that is impossible...!"

"No it isn't." Lila disagreed. "There is a very simple way to lock the doors from the outside." Both Ciel and the professor seemed to understand. "Needle and thread." Ciel went on to explain how the needle and thread could easily lock a door while Lila looked around the room at everyone's expression.

She knew fully well that she and Sebastian had nothing to do with this murder, and the same went for the servants and Ciel. Lau and Ran-Mao also didn't seem like the people who would commit murder, but she couldn't say the same for the other guests that she didn't know.

As soon as the professor claimed that anybody in the manor was capable of murdering Siemens, there was a huge uproar from the other guests, more specifically, Grimsby, and Woodley and it was Lau that managed to calm things down by asking for everyone's alibi at the time of Siemends death.

Grimsby, Irene, Phelps, Grey and the professor were all in the billiard room. Lau, Ran-Mao and Woodley were drinking in the lounge, Lila was with Sebastian and the other servants, cleaning up after the party, and the only person left without an alibi was Ciel.

"Please wait!" Finny exclaimed, "Young Master would never do such a-"

"Finny." Ciel interrupted. "It's fine." Finny stepped back until he was once again standing with Bard, Meirin and Tanaka. After a while, it was decided that Ciel would be locked up with another guest. Nobody was willing to volunteer besides Lila, and the other servants, but they did not get the job.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after leading all the other guests to their rooms, Lila and Sebastian were attaching shackles to Ciel's and the professor's wrists after passing the long chain underneath the bed so the other couldn't escape.<p>

"This has turned out to be quite troublesome." Ciel groaned, stretching his arms over his head as Sebastian buttoned up his night-shirt, while Lila poured two glasses of cool water and gave one to the professor, who's wrist was attached to the shackles that ran under the bed and came out on the other side. He thanked her quietly and sipped the water.

"It's going to be cold tonight." Ciel continued, flopping down on the bed. "Make sure the guest rooms have enough coke to keep the fires going through the night." Lila put the glass of water on the bedside table. "Even if I'm not around, make sure our guests get the finest Phantomhive has to offer."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my Lord." Lila picked up Ciel's bathrobe and folded it over her arm while Sebastian shackled Ciel's wrist and waited for him to get into bed before he bid them goodnight and picked up the candlestick while Lila tucked Ciel into bed for the second time that night and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." She called as she and Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind them. They walked mostly in silence until they reached the door to Lila's bedroom. Sebastian held the door open for her and followed her inside. While she was changing into her nightgown, Sebastian was stoking the fire.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Lila asked softly, climbing into the bed. Sebastian smiled back at her. "I am afraid I still have a bit of work to do, my dear."

"But after...?" Lila pressed. Sebastian put the fire-poker back where it belonged and fluffed Lila's pillow like he did for Ciel. "I will return here for the rest of the night." Lila smiled sleepily and reached up to hug Sebastian around the waist, he bent over and kissed her lips gently. "Goodnight," She murmured, "I love you."

Sebastian paused for a second. "I... I love you too."

A smile was growing on Lila's face when she heard him reply, she snuggled into her warm bed and sighed through her nose; Tonight had been very exhausting, what with the party and all, but Siemens death really topped it off. It was almost four in the morning now, Lila fell asleep quickly, replaying Sebastian's words in her head.

* * *

><p>She woke up around ten o'clock the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that the room was freezing, there were cold ashes in the fireplace and the other side of the bed had not been slept in at all. Something was wrong. Lila pushed off the blankets and pulled on her bathrobe before she left the room.<p>

It was quiet, and then, she heard it.

"I command you!" Ciel shrieked, "Get up! Get up right now! Do you hear me!?" Lila took off running in the direction of the shouting and stopped in the doorway of the lounge, everyone was gathered around again and Lila couldn't figure out why until she saw him, laying on the ground with Ciel hovering over him, shaking his lifeless body.


	30. Strange

**[Authors Note: OMG, it's been almost a month since I put this story on hiatus, and now that I finished my other short-story, I'm gonna be totally focused on this story untill I finish it. I'm trying to get 200 reviews before that happens, though]**

* * *

><p>"Se-bas-tian?'<p>

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to watch Lila walked across the room slowly to Sebastian's lifeless body. Ciel was being held from behind by Meirin, he was covered in blood that didn't belong to him. Lila dropped to her knees beside Sebastian's head, one hand was placed delicately on her growing stomach, the other closing Sebastian's eyes so it appeared as though he were sleeping.

"Sebastian..." Her lower lip trembled, tears began to fall freely down her face as she sobbed, clutching onto Sebastian's body like Ciel had, though she didn't shake him or smack him. This went on for nearly five minutes before Bard helped Lila onto her feet and passed her over to Meirin and Finny, who were comforting Ciel.

Lila wrapped her arms around her enormous belly and continued to cry when the professor and the others began examining Sebastian's body. "There are signs of trauma to the head. He may have been struck from behind while stoking the fire."

"And because that didn't do him in, they finished him off with another blow to the chest, huh?"

"Or maybe they didn't wait to see if he was dead and, instead, attacked him twice in quick successions... Rather then a single attack, two attacks would have been sure to kill him. Strange, though..." Grey mused.

"What's strange?" Bard asked.

"If he did not die from the blow to the back of his head, why would the murderer go to the trouble of stabbing him from the front?"

"Maybe there are multiple perpetrators: For example, one spoke to him from the front to get his attention, while the other snuck up behind and bludgeoned him in the head. Then the one in front delivered the finishing blow without pause." The professor explained.

"In any case, it is a fact that I sense not a shred of mercy or hesitation. The culprit or culprit managed to kill **that **butler, so they must be very-"

"Please stop this!" Everyone froze and looked in the direction of Finny, who was the person that shouted. "How could you talk like that when the Young Master and Miss Lila are right here?!" He gestured to Ciel, who he was cradling and Lila, who was sobbing hysterically into Meirin's shoulder. "Please consider Miss Lila and the Young Master's feelings!"

"He does have a point... We can stand around the corpse exchanging theories all day but it won't get us anywhere. Let us first carrying _this_ to the cellar. We can discuss the murderer's identity and the like afterwards, perhaps over a meal or something. We'll leave you servants to dispose of _that thing._ Oh, and have breakfast ready for us as well, hm?" Grey left for the dining room and everyone else followed him.

Lila wiped away her tears and let go of Meirin's arm. She put her hand on Ciel's shoulder, guiding him away to the guest room where he and the professor slept last night. When the door was shut, Ciel began speaking immediately in a quiet tone, "Sebastian isn't dead. We have a plan, but we couldn't tell you because when you saw him, laying there, you needed to act convincing, and how convincing could you look unless you thought what you thought?"

"Sebastian's...?"

"Not dead. He is a demon, Lila." Ciel said, lifting his arms up so Lila could remove his shirt, "It takes a lot more then that to kill a demon." Neither spoke until Lila finished tying the ribbon around Ciel's neck. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Lila bit her lip. "Yes."

"Then you have to believe me when I say that Sebastian is very much alive. He's acting under my orders, and it was I who forbade him from mentioning anything to you about this plan. All I need you to do is act the part of a distressed pregnant woman who believes that the father of her unborn child has been brutally murdered."

Lila and Ciel walked down to the dining room in silence. The more she thought about the whole thing, the more it made sense. Ciel was right, it would take more then that to kill a demon, but she was still miffed at Sebastian and Ciel for not telling her about their plan.

Stress was not good for her baby.

The other guests were already sitting at the dining room table when they arrived. Ciel sat at the head of the table, Lila sat opposite to him. The food was already on the table and it smelled delicious. Lila remember that she had to pretend to be distressed and immediately willed herself to cry over her food.

The professor, who was sitting on her left, reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled softly and began eating. "It's a great help that he took care of the meals in advance..." Ciel mentioned, putting his napkin on his lap.

Almost at once everyone began to eat, minus Irene, who just sort of pushed her food around her plate. When Grimsby asked her what was wrong, she responded that she didn't have much of an appetite. "If that's going to go to waste, can I help myself to it?" Grey asked, he had already finished off his own plate.

Irene lifted her plate to give to him, but he cut her off. "Not yours. I meant the one next to you." It was then that everyone noticed the empty seat between Irene and Lila. "Did the chef prepare one too many?"

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian." Lila sniffled.

"He would never get the number of place settings wrong." Ciel finished. "Everyone is here, whose seat is that?"

It took Lila a second to remember who all attended this party. "Not everyone is here. Mister Phelps is missing, I don't recall seeing him at all this morning." The professor stood up immediately. "What do you say we check the Earl's bedroom?"

Cieel stood up as well, "I'll show you the way." Everyone got out of their seats and ran after the professor and Ciel, with Lila bringing up the rear, she had to stop a few times to catch her breath and when she finally arrived at Ciel's bedroom, the door was sliced into pieces and everyone was standing around Mister Phelps dead body.


	31. Suspense

**[Authors Note: Reviews, please? I'm so bored with this story, I don't think I can make it until chapter 35. Please take the poll on my homepage!]**

* * *

><p>While the others gathered around the corpse, Lila took a seat on Ciel's bed and rubbed the soles of her aching feet. All this murder and running around was getting to be too much for a pregnant woman. She watched from her perch on the bed and the professor bent down to examine the body like he had Lord Siemens and Sebastian.<p>

"Quite some time has passed since rigor mortis set in, and there is no sign of external trauma as in the previous two..." He gasped when he rolled Mister Phelps' body over and corrected himself. "He has what appears to be puncture wounds on his neck!"

"Perhaps he was injected with poison from a needle?" Lila suggested. Ciel's eyes quickly transfered from the corpse to Lau and Ran-Mao, who were both looking through Ciel's dressing room. "Ahh you've held onto the dress I gave you~" Lau cooed. "Have you worn it?"

Ciel blushed a dark shade of red and proceeded to shout at him, while Lila bit her lip to hide a smile.

"They could also be said to resemble the teeth marks of some kind of animal..."

Irene shuddered. "Bite marks on the neck... that makes me think of Carmilla." Lila quietly snorted in amusement at Irene's simple-mindedness, but then she paused to think; if demons existed, what prove is there that vampires don't? There were many things that Lila used to believe were fictional, werewolves and witches and the like, but now she had to believe that other supposed mythical beings existed.

She daydreamed about what it would be like to meet one when the professor speaking brought her out of her train of thought. "2:38 am." He was holding up the lock that was once on Ciel's bedside table, it was broken and the hands were stopped at 2:38 am, like the professor noted.

"That would mean that Mister Phelps died around 2:38 this morning?"

"Yes."

When Lau suggested that everyone gather around to discuss the murders over a cup of tea, everyone agreed and Ciel ordered Tanaka to show everyone to the drawing room. The professor graciously helped Lila stand up and together, she, the professor and Ciel followed the others to the drawing room, where they were greeted with the scent of Earl Grey tea.

Lila sat down on the couch in between the professor and Lau, stirring her milk and several spoons of sugar in her Earl Grey tea, wrapping her cold hands around the cup, she took a small sip and smiled when it instantly warmed her body.

For a while, nobody spoke. The room was filled with sound of chewing and slurping tea and the clink of china against china. Lila stared at Grey in slight disgust, wondering where he put all the food he ate and still managed to stay thin. She knew she ate a lot, but she had an excuse, she was pregnant.

When Grey finally finished eating, he declared that it was time to sort everything out. "First, Lord Siemens. He died around 1:10 am this morning. Only Earl Phantomhive has no alibi. Then, the butler, we do not know his time of death. Next was Phelps, who died around 2:38 am, okay so far?"

"No." The professor said, "The butler's corpse was discovered before Phelps', but we do not know which of those two was murdered first. Judging by the state of the corpses, a few hours has elapsed from the time the two were killed. Thus it holds true that both the Earl and I have an alibi, as we were both chained together until morning."

Lila wasn't paying attention to what was being said, she took the time to look around the room and stare at everyone's reactions. There was grief, unease, terror, and, surprisingly enough, completely calm, almost bored.. Lila bit her lip as she stared at Grey, wondering how on earth he could be so composed. He was the Queen's butler, and Ciel was throwing this little dinner party under her orders, Lila thought he might be a little more worried that the guest of honor, as well as other guests were dead.

"We saw Mister Sebastian during the night!" Finny pipped up.

"Around what time was that?" The professor asked.

"Umm, let's see... I think it was around 2:50 am."

"That would mean that Sebastian was the last to be murdered."

"Why did he go to see you?" The professor asked again. Bard explained why Sebastian went to see them in the middle of the night, to talk about food and the fireplaces and then Meirin said that he gave her a carrier owl to dispatch, but claimed she did not read the note that was attached to it's leg when Grey asked her.

Lila was getting very bored with all this talk about murders and such, and even though it was early in the afternoon, she was tired. Maybe from losing sleep last night do to the death of Siemens, maybe from crying her eyes out over the father of her unborn child who she recently thought to be dead; when Lila excused herself to go back to her room for a nap, nobody protested.

It was still cold in her bedroom, Finny had never replaced the coke in the fireplace, but Lila wasn't concerned, she didn't bother changing into her night gown; she toed off her shoes and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow that carried Sebastian's comforting scent of Earl Grey tea and honey.

* * *

><p>It was still cold in Lila's room when she woke up a few hours later. The curtains were opened wide, and it was dark outside, but the sky was illuminated whenever lightning struck. It was still raining very heavy and by the rumbling in Lila's belly, it was dinner time.<p>

She crawled out of bed and straightened out her dress before she left the room and made her way to the dining room. Nobody else died while she was sleeping, in fact, there was an extra person at the dining room table sitting in the seat that Lila usually occupied, on the opposite side of Ciel.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lila asked, startling all the guests by her sudden reappearance.

"A few hours at the most," Ciel replied, wiping his face on a napkin. "It's dinner time. Tanaka, please prepare a plate for Lila." Lila sat down in between Lau and Ran-Mao and thanked Tanaka when he put a plate of food down in front of her.

By the time Lila was finishing her first plate of hamburger steak, Grey was finishing his twentieth, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal as much as he was. Lila licked the gravy off her lips and sighed contently.

"Well, now that our appetites have been appeased, wouldn't you say it's about time you stopped teasing us and explained all the facts about this case, vicar?" Lau crooned. Instantly everyone's attention went to the man at the end of the table, opposite of Ciel.

Lila's smile widened at the sight of him, but she bit her lip to hide it.

"No need to be so hasty. There is one more thing we must see to, first. May I could on your collaboration, My Lord?"

"Yes, what is it you need me to do?" Ciel asked.

He smiled. "Then Earl Phantomhive, if you would, please remove your clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>[Authors Note: When I first read this, I know exactly what I was thinking: "YAOI!"<strong>

**I was sadly disappointed. But then I realized there was only a few more chapters and then this arc would be over and I was happy again!]**


	32. Case Closed

**[Five more reviews, and I'll reach my goal of having 200 reviews before I end this story! I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but we're finally done with the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc!]**

* * *

><p>Finny, Meirin and Bard were all armed with cleaning supplies, and Lila held a frying pan, but instead of standing around Ciel, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing nothing but one of Sebastian's coats, Lila was sitting next to him.<p>

They and the other guest had been waiting for nearly an hour, while the professor, Grey, Jeremy and Ran-Mao were in Ciel's room, waiting for the killer, becaused Jeremy assumed that the killer would be after Ciel next.

"I wonder how much longer this is going to take." Lila mused, "the baby is kicking up a storm..." As soon as Lila finished speaking, there was a knock on the door and everyone tensed until Tanaka came inside. "We have succeeded in apprehending the culprit." They waited another short time before Jeremy, the professor, Grey and Ran-Mao came into the room and Lila shrieked upon seeing the snake in Jeremy's hands.

"Here is your killer."

"How is that even possible?!"

The professor and Jeremy both went on to explain about how the snake was killing, and how it was the killer weapon of choice, and how it was sent by the killer to kill Ciel, which was why Ran-Mao volunteered to wear Ciel's clothes and hide in his bed to wait for the culprit.

They determind Woodly as the culprit and Grey shackled him right away. With the rest explained by Jeremy, the case was closed and they all had a glass of wine (except Lila, who had water) to celebrate. Lila yawnd widely and rubbed her stomach. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She kissed Ciel's cheek and smiled at Jeremy as she passed by to go to her bedroom.

The fireplace was lit and the room was much warmer than it had been all weekend. Lila changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and her hair and went to sleep. With the warmth of the fire, and the presence of a body behind her, with his hands resting on her stomach, feeling their child kick, Lila fell asleep and didn't wake up at all until 9:30 the next morning, when Meirin came by to tell her that the guests would be leaving.

He was no longer laying beside her, but the scent of tea leaves was stronger then ever, and the guests would be gone soon. Lila wondered how he would convince the other servants that he was not dead, but she supposed he and Ciel had it all planned out.

She dressed in a pair of white panrs and a green tunic with lighter green trimming and lace. When Lila went downstairs, the first thing she noticed was that the rain had stopped and the birds were chirping, as though everything that happened over the weekend was a lie.

Woodly was already gone with Grey, who was taking him to the Yard. Irene and Grimsby just left in a carriage, along with Lau and Ran-Mao, and the only guest still here was the professor. Jeremy and Lila escorted him to the carriage that would take him back to London.

"That long face is not the one of a man who is glad to see the end of the case." Jeremy said.

The professor began sputtering before he calmed himself down enough to say, "You really were a great help to me, Mister Jeremy. Thank you so much for everything." He reached out of the carriage and shook Jeremy's hand.

"You have my thanks as well. I doubt we shall meet again, but I do hope the future is kind to you."

"And too you as well," He said, "And you, Miss Lila. Good luck with your child."

Lila smiled. _"Professor."_ She said in French, causing his smile to vanish quickly. _"Thank you for taking care of the young master."_ Jeremy said, before the carriage took off. They watched it for a few seconds before they went back in the manor where Ciel was waiting for them. Jeremy picked Lila up like she was a princess and began walking up the stairs, when the professor barged through the front door.

"You've come back in such haste. Whatever is the matter? Have you forgotten something?" Jeremy said teasingly.

"I have returned to confirm the truth. Mister Jeremy, or should I say, the butler. Sebastian." Jeremy smirked and put Lila down on the landing beside Ciel. "Excellent, we've clearly somewhat underestimated you. No, rather, we have committed a most inexcuseable error."

Jeremy pulled off the fake skin that was attached to his face and Sebastian smirked at him. "Professor." Lila rubbed her belly and smiled. "I'm going to get some tea. Would you care for some, Ciel?" He nodded and Lila went to the kitchen to prepare the tea and bake a cheesecake while Sebastian and Ciel explained everything that happened to the professor.


	33. Wedding Planning

**[Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following. The story will have thirty-five chapters, as promised, and I'm hoping to have an epilogue. It's easier to write now because this is my original idea. Plus the latest volume of Black Butler doesn't come out until October 30th, and I plan on having this story finished by then]**

* * *

><p>Lila sat down on the foot-stool while listening to Elizabeth, Meirin and Mina all talk about her wedding dress, which Mina was busy designing. She was amused at how the other girls had taken so much interest in her wedding dress, that she would only wear once, and they acted as though they were the ones about to married.<p>

Well, technically Elizabeth would be married to Ciel, but she was only fourteen, a whole year older then her fianceé, and her wedding day would not be for a few more years. Ciel demanded that Lila and Sebastian be wedded before the baby arrived, and Lila was very happy that Sebastian agreed; He didn't see the point of a demon becoming married, but when Ciel ordered it, he had no choice.

When Lila was a little girl, she always dreamed of the day she would be married, but that seemed so long ago. It felt so unreal, she was a half-demon, she was pregnant and she was about to be married to a full-fledged demon.

"Lila, dear, we're going to take your measurements now!" Mina cooed, helping Lila to her feet. Elizabeth and Meirin both watched as Mina took Lila's measurements, being extra careful around her eight-and-a-half-month pregnant belly.

Meirin helped Lila off the stool when Mina finished writing the measurements on a piece of paper and sat her down on the sofa. Mina pulled out her sketch book and showed Lila the wedding dress. It was made of white silk, floor length with no straps and and a flowing skirt.

"It's beautiful." Lila murmured, smiling.

"I know! You're going to look so fabulous in it, I'll get started right away, I will bring it over when I finish. Goodbye, darling~!" Mina kissed both her cheeks and then gathered her things and left. Lizzie left after her and Meirin helped Lila stand up.

Together they left the room and wandered around the halls until they reached Ciel's study, where he said he would be for most of the afternoon. Meirin bowed before she went off to do some laundry. Lila knocked once on the door and then walked right in.

"Has Mina left already?" Ciel asked, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Yes. She said she will bring it over when she finishes." Lila responded, taking a ginger-snap cookie from Ciel's desk. "I wanted to thank you." She muttered. "For throwing Sebastian and I a wedding."

"No cousin of mine will be a bastard." Ciel immediately responded, though Lila could see the light flush on his cheeks. "Well, thank you anyway." She kissed his cheek and than left. She walked slowly down the stairs, searching for Sebastian and found him teaching Snake how to be a footman.

Lila didn't want to interrupt, so she took a seat and began writing up a guest-list for her wedding. It was going to be small, and only the people that she met while in the company of Ciel and Sebastian would be invited, like Soma, Agni, Lau and Ran-Mao, but also Elizabeth and her parents and brother.

"Should I invite my father?" Lila wondered out-loud. Sebastian blinked and immediately excused Snake, who left promptly, talking to the snake that rested on his shoulder. "Your father?" Sebastian repeated once he was sure Snake was out of hearing range.

"Yes. I'm his daughter, I think he deserves to know that I'm pregnant and engaged, don't you?" Lila asked. Sebastian admitted she had a point, but didn't she understand what she was asking of him? "Do you know how much power it would take to summon the devil himself?" Sebastian questioned. "Especially for a demon who has been on the surface for a few years?"

"So how are we supposed to contact him? You are forgetting about me. I'm a half-demon, my powers are different than yours." Sebastian paused, but then he nodded. "Yes, I suppose they are. He sat down at the table next to Lila. "Have you ever tried to summon a demon?"

"... No." Lila said, frowning. "Is it difficult?"

"Not very, as long as you have the amount of power to do so. I do not, considering how long I've been here, but because you were recently awakened to your halfling self, you might be able to, thought it is quite a process."

"What do we need to do?"

Sebastian smirked and took the note-book and penil from Lila. "There is a semi-complicated ritual, and you also need an unihabited body, for when you summon a demon, you only summon their spirit, not their natural form."

"So... we need a dead body?" Lila asked.

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed.

"Where are we going to find a dead body?"

Sebastian thought for a minute. "I know of a place, but Young Master is only willing to seek him when he has no other choice. I am not sure he would allow us to go to London to see him..."

"You're not talking about... _him_ are you?" Lila asked with a little shudder.

"Yes. I am talking about _him_."

* * *

><p>Lila was incredibly surprised when she and Sebastian explained everything to Ciel about what Lila wanted to do for her wedding, Ciel agreed and allowed them to take a carriage to London for the weekend, so they could do their demon ritual in the townhouse (Lila was secretly thinking that Ciel wanted to scare Soma by sending Sebastian to the townhouse, but she knew that he knew Lila wouldn't let Sebastian bully him).<p>

They set off for London around mid-day, after saying goodbye to the servants, claiming they were going to the hospital in the city to make sure they baby was alright, and after that they were going shopping and they wouldn't be back until Monday.

Lila gave hugs to all the servants starting with Finny (Sebastian glared at him until he released her so she could hug Meirin) and finishing with Snake, who blushed a deep shade of pink. Sebastian helped her into the car (Ciel's latest purchase) before he got into the drivers seat and they drove off down the road through the forest.


	34. Mother May I

"Hello _priya_~" Soma cooed, his ear pressed against Lila's protruding belly. "I can't wait to see you, I know you'll be beautiful, just like your mommy." Lila smiled, resting her head down against the back of the sofa, wondering where Sebastian was. He knew that Lila didn't want to go see the Undertaker, so she stayed at the townhouse with Soma and Agni.

Agni was busy raking the leaves in the back of the house and Soma was making sure Lila didn't over-exert herself. "Do you have any ideas for names?" Soma asked, poring Lila a cup of Chai tea. She took the tea from him with thanks and blew on it lightly before she took a sip.

"Well, Sebastian said that if the baby was a boy, I could name him. I've always loved the name Noah..." She mused. They stayed outside until it grew dark, talking about the baby and watching Agni do yard work.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Miss Lila. I suggest going upstairs to take a warm bath." Agni smiled. Lila smiled back, "I'll do that, thank you." Agni went to the kitchen and Soma followed him, asking what was for dinner. The idea of taking a warm bath sounded very tempting, but if she got into the bathtub, she wouldn't be able to get back out, and there was no way she would let Soma and Agni see her naked.

Instead of listening to Agni's advice, Lila searched around the townhouse for a room that was hardly ever used for the two demons to do their summoning ritual. She searched for rooms with dust, but Soma and Agni seemed to be doing a very good job taking care of the townhouse for Ciel, nothing was covered in dust or cobwebs.

It took Lila nearly an hour to search the entire townhouse, and she hadn't found a place that wasn't used. Agni was calling her for dinner, so she gave up on her search and went down to the dining room, where Soma and Agni were.

There were two places set and Soma was already sitting, so Lila took the seat opposite of him and through her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't touch her food. Agni set a plate down in front of her, it was spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic toast and wine glass filled with water.

"It smells delicious!" Lila smiled and immediately dug in. Soma looked at her in mild disgust. "You ought to slow down a little, you might choke." He commented, swirling his spaghetti on his fork. Lila stopped eating and began talking with her mouthful, her words incoherent.

Agni didn't say anything about it, but Soma continued to look at her with disgust until she finally finished eating and excused herself from the table; Soma and Agni stared at her as she left. Lila was going to go upstairs and continue searching for a room that was barely used, when the front door opened and Sebastian strolled in with a burlap sack over his shoulder.

"Must you be so obvious?" Lila hissed. "What if Soma or Agni came in and asked what you had in that sack?"

"I would tell them the truth." Sebastian replied. "I have toys in this sack."

Lila blinked. "What?"

Sebastian put the sack on the ground and opened it, revealing several stuffed toys. "You didn't honestly think I would be so stupid as to bring a dead body into the house through the front door."

"Than where is our... guest?"

"I brought it through the back door, and put it in the attic, where we will perform our summoning. It was the only body I could find, I don't think your father will be very pleased when his spirit is summoned into it, though."

Lila didn't ask why. Sebastian brought the sack of toys up to the bedroom where they were sleeping and then led Lila up a staircase until they reached the very top floor in the townhouse. There was a string hanging from the ceiling, which Sebastian pulled on, and it revealed a ladder. Lila went up the ladder first and Sebastian quickly followed her.

The room was covered in dust, which meant that Agni didn't go up here to clean, so they would have complete privacy. Sebastian turned on an old desk lamp, filling the room with a dull glow. There was another burlap sack on the floor, but this one was stained with shockingly scarlet blood.

"You didn't kill this person, did you?" Lila asked warily.

Sebastian didn't respond. Lila looked around the attic while Sebastian set everything up for their summoning. There was a lot of junk in the attic, as well as other things, like pictures. Lila found a photo album filled with pictures of Ciel as a baby with his mother and father.

Lila smiled as she flipped through the album, when she reached the last page, she put the book back where she found it and looked at Sebastian. He had drawn on the floor with chalk, the Faustian, surrounded by candles and the corpse was now out of the sack.

Lila snorted with amusement and shook her head. Sebastian was right, her father wouldn't like his new body. She sat down in front of Sebastian and stared at him, uncertain of what she should do. "Hold out your hand." Sebastian ordered. Lila did as she was told, and gasped when Sebastian cut into her palm with a knife. The blood dropped from her hand to the middle of the Faustian, and it glowed bright red.

Sebastian put the knife aside and began to chant in a language that was unknown to Lila. It was always the same words, and the longer he did it, the quicker the Faustian would glow red, the single light bulb that lit the room exploded and Lila shrieked when smoke began filling the room.

Her first thought was that something was on fire, but Sebastian seemed as calm as ever, He stopped his chanting and somebody stood up in the middle of the Faustian. "There has to be a good reason why you would Summon me." The devil said, though he didn't sound like he did before when Lila first heard him.

"There is." Lila responded. The smoke was slowly starting to clear, Sebastian stood up and lit some of the candles that blew out. "Hello Father." Lila bit her lip to hide her smile, "Or should I say... Mother?" The devil blinked and quickly went over to examine himself in the cracked mirror on the wall.

He (she) turned around and glared at Sebastian. "I hate you."

Sebastian looked poker-faced at his future father-in-law and said nothing, because Lila had already started a conversation. "We did summon you for a reason, as you can plainly see." She gestured down to her baby belly and smiled. "I'm going to have a baby, and Sebastian and I are going to get married before he or she arrives. I thought I should let you know."

Satan frowned. "What is the point in two demons getting married?"

"That's what I said." Sebastian informed him. "But she and Ciel insisted."

"I wanted you to walk me down the aisle, but... that's usually a father's job." Lila snickered. Satan glared at her, but she continued to laugh. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Because you can't walk me down the aisle, your blessing would be acceptable. Mother, may I get married?"

Satan turned his glare from Lila to her pregnant belly and then to Sebastian. "Well, I don't really have a choice, do I? Get married, do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Thank you for your blessing, Mother." Lila grinned. Satan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. When is this wedding taking place?"

"Whenever the dress is finished." Lila answered. "We're staying in the townhouse for the weekend, so I'm going to introduce you to Soma and Agni, they're taking care of the house for Ciel, as my mother, so try to act more feminine, okay?"

Sebastian helped her down the ladder and Satan followed them. Soma was in the drawing room reading and Agni was poring him a cup of tea. "Soma, Agni." Lila called to gain their attention. "This is my mother... ummm."

"My name is Morrigan. It is a pleasure to meet you." Satan lifted the ends of his skirt and curtsied at Soma and Agni. Lila was very surprised to see how well Satan was acting like he was a woman, like he was a human. Soma and Agni were instantly fooled, Soma showed Satan to his room while Agni went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Lila didn't realize how long that ritual lasted; it was nearly seven o'clock. "I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Lila said. Sebastian followed her upstairs and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>[The next chapter will be the wedding, and then after that, an epilogue, and that's the end of this story!]<strong>


	35. I Do

The rest of the weekend went by without any problems, neither Soma or Agni suspected that Satan was anything less then human or female. Lila invited Soma and Agni to the wedding, so they were traveling back to the manor with Lila, Sebastian and Satan.

Agni was driving the car with Soma in the front seat next to him, Lila was squeezed in the middle of Satan and Sebastian. They were in the middle of a glaring contest (Satan was still a little miffed that he was in a female's body, but Sebastian found it very amusing) and Lila was rubbing her belly, wincing every once in a while when the baby kicked.

She was used to it, but for some reason, the baby seemed to be kicking harder then ever. When she mentioned this to Sebastian, he only nodded and said they would take later, leading Lila to believe it was something to do with demons, and they couldn't discuss that with Soma and Agni right next to them.

"Welcome back, Miss Lila!" The three servants said in unison, followed by Tanaka's "ho ho ho". Finny and Bard went to get the bags in the trunk of the car and Meirin escorted Lila and Satan back into the manor, where Ciel was waiting in the foyer.

"Finny, Bard, Tanaka. Please escort Lila's... grandmother, to her room." Satan glared at Ciel at being adressed as grandmother, but followed the servants up the stairs and down the hallway where the guest rooms were.

"Mina delivered your dress yesterday, it's hanging up in your armoire. The Minister is scheduled to arrive at five thirty, and all the guests are here."

"Okay, thank you again for doing this, Ciel." Lila kissed his cheek as she passed him. Sebastian brought Lila up stairs, but Meirin shooed him away when he attempted to escort her to her room. Lila grinned apologetically and called, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," before she and Meirin disappeared aroun the corner.

Lila sat down on the bed, watching Meirin go into her armoire and pull out a garment bag that held her dress. She gasped in delight when Meirin pulled down the zipper and she saw her dress for the first time. It looked exactly like the sketch that Mina first showed to her, only more beautiful. The silk felt amazing against her skin, and the dress fit her perfectly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miss Lila." Meirin smiled.

Lila didn't want to be consisted, but she really _did_ look beautiful. The dress hugged her in the right places, and emphasized her pregnant belly nicely. Her hair was brushed and her make up was light, she wore a pair of silver colored kitten heeled shoes and carried a bouquet of white roses and lilies from the garden.

"Are you ready?" Meirin asked, straightening out Lila's dress.

Lila took a deep breath and picked a white lily from her bouquet and tucked it in her hair. "Yes. I'm ready." If only that were true. This was her wedding day, the day every little girl dreamed of, herself included. Angelina loved to plan Lila's wedding with her when she was younger, but as the minutes went by, her heart began to ache with all the emotions she was feeling.

Maybe Sebastian was right, there really wasn't any point in two demons getting married, but when she saw him, standing at the alter in the garden, with no doubt, whatsoever, so assured with his descion, the descion he made because he knew how much it meant to her.

It proved just how much he loved her, and it made Lila's heart ache even more. Everything seemed like a blur, nothing exsisted but Sebastian, who was looking very handsome in his tuxedo, rather then a tailcoat, with a white rose in his lapel and a smile on his face.

The wedding march played like a soft whisper in the background, Lila walked down the aisle with her beautiful white silk wedding dress trailing behind her. She took his hand in hers, looked deep into his maroon eyes, and said two most dangerous, most trusting words you can say to anyone.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>[Just a little bit of information, I took most of the last few paragraphes from the movie, Spy Kids, I just changed it up a little.]<strong>


	36. Gracie Adele Michaelis

**[Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! This is the end, and I really hope you all enjoyed it.]**

* * *

><p>The leaves on the tree were changing colors, there was a slight chill in the air, autumn was definitely here. Lila loved this time of year, she thought it was beautiful but Sebastian didn't see what she liked about it. He existed for centuries, he saw it all before, but for his wife and his daughter's sake, he put on a fake smile and walked stiffly beside Ciel, who also wore a fake smile, while watching Lila and their daughter searching the field for the biggest pumpkin they could find.<p>

"Oooh how about this one, peanut?" Lila asked, carrying her child in her arms over a few rows of pumpkins and squashes until she reached a massive pumpkin. "What do you think?" Lila was answered with a squeal and a round of applause.

"Sebastian!" She called, smiling at her soon-to-be-husband, "We've found one!" Lila stayed beside the pumpkin until Sebastian picked it up like it weighed less then a feather. "May I ask what you're planning on using this pumpkin for?" Sebastian asked, walking back to the barn where he left Ciel.

"I'll be making pies. We already picked out a few pumpkins to use to make jack-o-lanterns," Lila smiled. "Bard and Finny have already placed them in the carriage, didn't I tell you?" Sebastian didn't say anything, he just continued to walk to the carriage with the pumpkin while Lila took Ciel and their daughter to pick apples with Meirin and Elizabeth.

"How'd you get so lucky to find a girl like Lila?" Bard asked, blowing a smoke ring in the direction of the wind so it didn't blow in anyone's face. Sebastian put the pumpkin in the back of the carriage that Soma and Agni arrived in and smirked. "We are similar." He responded.

"Remember, peanut," Lila said to the three year old in her arms, "Twist and pull, so you don't hurt the trees." The little girl did exactly as she was told, reached her tiny arms up and picked the apple from the tree.

"Good job!" Lila cooed, kissing her pale blonde hair. Elizabeth squealed at how cute she was and Soma smiled. "May I hold her, Lila?" She briefly considered saying no, but Soma was pouting and Agni was standing right beside him, so she knew that even if he did drop her, Agni would catch her before she hit the ground.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Sebastian was still at the carriages with Bard and Finny before she handed over her toddler to Soma. He had his arms around her waist and he held he with surprising grace, like he knew what he was doing. "Hello _Priya_." He cooed, stroking her pale cheek with his index finger, which she immediately grabbed hold of and put in her mouth.

Lila snorted when Soma made a noise of disgust and took her baby back. "I think she likes you." She teased. Soma pouted and went off to annoy Ciel, Agni quickly followed, Lila rolled her eyes. "I don't want Soma to hold her." Sebastian informed her from behind, he wrapped his arms around both his girls and inhaled the scent of her perfume.

"Why not?" Lila questioned, leaning into his embrace. "He was perfectly gentle with her, and Agni was standing right beside him so she was safe. Do you honestly think I would let him harm her in any way?" Sebastian didn't answer, he just released Lila and took his baby in his arms.

He pushed a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear and marveled how she looked so much like her mother, with her pale blonde hair and her green eyes, but she had his facial features and smile. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"I think it's time for her nap..." Lila remarked. Sebastian nodded in agreement and cuddled his daughter closer to his chest, where she rested her cheek and fell asleep. Lila smiled and took one of Sebastian's hands in hers, together they walked back to the carriages.

Lila went into the carriage first, and she took the baby from Sebastian so he could get in himself. She put the baby in her carrier and tucked the pink bunny baby blanket around her. She instantly turned over and clutched the stuffed panda that Lau and Ran-Mao gave her when she was born. The blanket was a gift from Elizabeth.

"We made a beautiful baby." Lila said quietly. Sebastian kissed her. "Yes we did." He turned to his child and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Gracie Adele Michaelis."

_Fin_


End file.
